Seven Years' Bad Luck in One Day
by Demigod
Summary: COMPLETE Raven's life has been calm and peaceful recently, until a fateful battle causes her magical mirror to break. How will Raven deal with the problems of a splintered mind, and rogue emotions running all over? BBxRae COMPLETE
1. Sundered

* * *

Seven Years' Bad Luck in One Day 

* * *

A/N: This story is done as a request, from a person named Regrem Erutaerc on FFN. He's given me quite a few good ideas for this fic, and has acted as a beta reader as well. This fic borrows an idea/plot element from another fic, titled "A Raven of A Different Color", by the author Happy-Raven. She agreed to let me use the idea in this fic. Please review, tell me what you think. Chapters won't be out daily, sadly, though I would if time permitted. I'm aiming for every 2-3 days. Anyway, hope you enjoy the story, next chapter coming in two days, it's already written. Past that, the story is foggy, and hopefully I'll have time to write it. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Raven hovered gently above her bed, her mind calm, serene. Her life had been fairly composed recently, everything was proceeding normally, and her meditation was getting easier and easier. She had avoided any emotional outbursts for over a month now, and she was only meditating at the moment to pass the time, there was no true need for it. Combat was of course a constant for the Teen Titans, but she had avoided the sort of interpersonal emotions that often got the better of her control, even suppressing her natural irritation at some of the other Titans' habits.  
  
She deftly reached her legs down, pulling out of the lotus position and stepping softly to the floor. She enjoyed it when everything was at peace like this. It made her life much easier, having no worries about outbursts, power misfires, or anything of the sort. She padded silently across her carpeted floor, to her small vanity. She smirked slightly, not from emotion, but from irony. She had no reason to own a mundane mirror like the one mounted on top of this desk. She never used it to put on makeup, or to play with her hair, as many girls her age did. She looked down to see the only item on the desktop, a small, ornately decorated mirror.  
  
She reached down, and picked the portal up. She ran the fingers of her right hand over the rimmed glass, considering the mirror. She really hadn't needed this mirror for some time either. She only used it when her emotions got out of control, and that hadn't happened since... since Terra had berated her into it, actually. That was months ago now, and no longer on any of the Titans' minds.  
  
Suddenly the alarm in the tower began to blare, causing her to jump slightly. She heard a commanding voice over the tower's intercom system.  
  
"Titans! We've got an escaped criminal on approach to the tower! Get to the roof immediately!" Robin's voice sounded almost... worried.  
  
There was no time to waste. Raven set the mirror she was holding back onto the desktop, then steadied herself as the tower shook from some unseen impact. She opened her door using her telekinetic powers, then flew through the hallways, heading for the roof.  
  
Forgotten, the mirror remained on the edge of the desktop where she had carelessly placed it. The tower shuddered from another impact. Somewhere beyond this earth, a mind noticed this perilous position, and an evil grin crept across red lips.

* * *

Raven reached the roof just in time to be blasted back down the staircase by a brightly glowing bolt of electricity. She was unceremoniously caught by a grinning green teenager that was climing the stairs behind her. She stood back up, then ran forward again, only curtly nodding a thanks to the changeling.  
  
The situation on the rooftop of Titans' Tower was chaotic to say the least. The combined golem of Plasmus, Overload, and Cinderblock had scaled the side of the tower, and was now doing it's best to destroy the Titans utterly. Cyborg was grappling with on of the monster's hands, as the other arm clutched an injured-looking Starfire. Robin was nowhere in sight.  
  
Raven threw a quick glance at Beastboy, and he didn't look optimistic. The amorphous beast howled in animalistic anger, pressing with sudden incredible pressure, driving Cyborg through the roof of the tower and down into the top floor rooms. Raven flew backwards, gathering her concentration for a strike, as Beastboy charged valianty forward as a rhinocerous.  
  
The monster pulled it's hand out of the crater in the roof just in time to block the rhino's charge with it's forearm, and then threw the dizzied alien in his hand at the flying empath. Raven used her powers to quickly slow Starfire's trajectory, and then let go as she felt Starfire begin to fly on her own. Raven dodged a tendril of electified toxins from the mutated creature, and focused her energy on one of the large boulders surrounding the tower, slowly lifting the three-ton mass to the roof.  
  
Beastboy changed to a sparrow, dodging the massive foot that was heading towards him. He landed as a human once more, grinning at the golem that was trying to pull it's foot out of the floor. Changing quickly once more, he bent down as a Tyrannosaurus Rex, biting into the massive monster, trying to ignore the electricity running through his mouth. He saw green bolts smashing into the beast's flesh as Starfire flung starbolt after starbolt ineffectually into the creature. It wasn't working! He felt the monster shift it's weight, then throw him off the tower with a spin of it's massive body. He looked up as he changed into an eagle, and saw Starfire get knocked hard by a smashing fist of the monster.  
  
The creature didn't have time to react, however, as the previously inactive telekinetic launched the massive boulder directly at it's twisted head. It caught the full force of the impact, being knocked backwards powerfully, and falling down from the tower, crashing powerfully to the earth below. Continued howling dismissed any thoughts of immediate victory, however, and Raven used her magic to drag the dazed Cyborg out of the tower and down to the ground, following as she readied herself for the remainder of the battle.  
  
The beast howled again, the voices in it's mind shouting and screaming in dissent. Cinderblock wished to simply smash the foundation of the tower. Overload felt only hunger for the electronics inside. Plasmus just wanted to sleep, to be rid of this contant madness. The voices were shouting, fighting for dominance, when a fourth entered. The three fell silent before this new voice, and followed willingly. There was no denying it's command.  
  
A strange feeling passed over Raven as she floated to the ground. It was a familiar feeling, but she couldn't place it. Cyborg charged past her, and she shook the thoughts out of her mind. It wasn't the time for introspection. She watched as the abomination was attacked by the other Titans, reeling from the starbolts and sonic cannon, and then smashing the green bull out of the way as it nearly gored the golem's leg. She reached out with her mind, trying to find out how close Robin was to being ready. A few seconds, nothing more. She lifted another large stone, firing it with her power at the aberration before her.  
  
As the Titans watched, the monster seemed to become less animalistic, and suddenly looked upwards at the tower. With the last of it's strength, it opened it's hideous mouth and fired a stream of toxin, electricity, and stone upwards at the tower, dashing a great crater into the side of the building. Raven felt the feeling again. Something was influencing the monster, but she still couldn't figure out who. Suddenly, she heard the voice of the Titan's leader, from his position on the creature's back.  
  
"I didn't like you before, but this has got to stop. You can thank me later." With a smug grin, the teenaged martial artist and tinker affixed the heavy explosive to the creature, and lept powerfully away, landing on a stone near the water's edge. The blast shook the island, as the incindiary grenade reacted with the natural electrical currents of the monster. The smoke cleared slowly, and the Titans watched as the monster stumbled, then collapsed into an uncounscious pile on the ground.  
  
Robin signalled to Starfire and Raven, who cooperated to pull the beast onto it's back. He stood on the monster's chest, and reached down, taking the small neurological device that bore Slade's insignia off of the beast, and crushed it in his hand. Immediately, the beast seperated in a flash of light and smoke, into the three smaller components, all peacefully unconscious, with Plasmus once again as a human. Robin grinned. Finally.

* * *

The Titans stepped out of the prison's front gates, the villains safely in their holding cells again. It had been an ordeal. Overload had reawoken halfway to the prison, but was too low on power to cause much trouble. Raven had been carrying him. He hadn't fought, but had simply muttered over and over a few words. "Terror. Overload saw terror. Tried. Gone. Overload saw him. The terrible."  
  
The prison psychologists had no explanation. They'd had a hard time working with a mind so inhuman as Overload, and assumed he only meant that the combination process had been painful. The Titans walked down the road from the prison, heading towards the T-Car parked at the base of the hill.  
  
"So... uh.. now that we've beaten the bad guy, do you guys feel like pizza?" Beastboy's voice was enthusiastic, always hungry.  
  
"Oh yeah, You know I'm up for that, B. What about y'all?" Cyborg was feeling good, now that the huge monster was split into managable parts again.  
  
"I would be most happy to have a pizza. It has been a few days since we all went to eat together." Starfire was smiling, her constant optimism still infectious.  
  
Robin nodded to the others, and then looked at Raven, and his smile faded. "You OK, Raven? You look like you're sick."  
  
The other Titans all stopped, and turned towards the girl. Raven was a bit pale, and she seemed out of breath. When she noticed everyone looking, she immediately put a deadpan expression on her face, and tried to look impassive. "I'm fine. I think the fight just took a bit more out of me than I thought."  
  
She kept walking towards the car, and everyone else followed after throwing nervous glances around. Raven was NEVER sick. They caught up, quickly. Everyone piled into the car, and they began the drive back to Titan's tower. It wasn't far. Beastboy was once again sitting between the girls in the backseat, and Robin was in the front passenger's seat. Cyborg was driving, since he never let anyone else drive his baby anyway.  
  
Starfire still wore a look of concern. "Friend, are you sure you are not ill? You are quite pale, and your voice was wavering when you spoke."  
  
Raven stared out the window at the passing terrain. Her voice was cold and unfeeling, as usual. "I'm fine, Starfire. You're imagining things."  
  
She wasn't fine. For some reason, she couldn't focus. Her mind felt foggy, as if she was missing something. Her head was beginning to hurt from the constant attempt to concentrate, and it was beginning to irritate her. She wondered what was wrong with her.  
  
Beastboy seemed fine as he leaned back in his seat. "She'll be fine, Star. C'mon, she's RAVEN, she's always fine."

* * *

The Titans laughed as the climbed the stairs up to the common room. Raven was in the rear of the group, she was tired, and her head wouldn't stop hurting. She was suddenly shaken out of her thoughts when she heard all the laughing stop as the doors slid open.  
  
"Dude... Cyborg... am I seeing things?"  
  
"Oh man, this is not good. Rae, you better get up here."  
  
Raven furrowed her brows, and pushed past the group of Titans that were blocking the doorway, then froze on the spot, staring at the common room ahead of her.  
  
On the couch, in front of the big screen TV, was a copy of herself, in a pink robe, videogame controller in hand, laughing and grinning as she raced down the track of a futuristic racing game. Sitting beside her was a green-cloaked Raven, grinning and taunting the other as she also travelled down the same track, firing off missles and lasers almost randomly.  
  
Sitting at the dinner table with a stack of books, many of which were not from Raven's room, sat a Yellow-cloaked doppleganger, studiously pouring over an opened book, that was handwritten with a bright pink cover. Raven didn't recognize the book.  
  
Hovering in a corner, looking out the broken window, was another Raven, the long brown cloak hanging nearly to the floor as the double meditated. Sitting on the floor next to this one was another Raven, this one in a grey cloak, holding a broken mirror and staring at the true Raven with fearful and apologetic eyes.  
  
Raven's eyes widened. No.  
  
"Rae... Raven? I did not know that there were so many of you." Starfire's voice was uncertain and meek.  
  
"What's going on here? Raven?" Robin sounded annoyed, as situations where he was confused often made him.  
  
Raven shook her head silently. This couldn't be happening.  
  
The pink-cloaked girl turned her head, the race over. She smiled brightly at the group of stunned teens. "Hi guys! Who wants next game?"

* * *

A/N: Well, they're out. Review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I'll post the second chapter (roundabout 5000 words) either Sunday night or Monday morning. Thanks, and see you next update. 


	2. Collection

* * *

Seven Years' Bad Luck in One Day 

* * *

Review Responses:  
  
Happy-Raven: Yes, I finally got around to actually writing it a week or so ago. Glad you think it's well-written, hopefully it will continue to be.  
  
RaidersRule76: Cliffhangers also keep people reading the fic. I try not to over use them, usually just one or two good ones each fic.  
  
Tigeress 419: "Raven of a Different Color" is a good fic, you should read it. I enjoyed it.  
  
Shadow Weaver and Ikira: Yep, it certainly can go wrong fast, and there's the romantic comedy bit. Heh. Enjoy the second chapter.  
  
Kate-ttrox: I wrote more! Here it is!  
  
Soraoathkeeper: I like the title as well. Glad you like it.  
  
Kestrel: Here's more now!  
  
sbAybaraSimonSlit: How about Sunday mid-morning? I'm impatient.  
  
dancinGirl3: Thanks! I'm hurrying as best I can, given college class restraints on writing time.  
  
A/N: This chapter is long, and thankfully so, since I haven't started on Chapter Three yet. I expect that chapter three will be out at least whithin a week, but it's hard to find time to write with all 'senior year in college' stuff going on. Hope you enjoy the fic!

* * *

The pink-clad Raven held the controller up, offering it to anyone who wanted to play. "C'mon, next game? Bravery is really good at this game, I can't win!"  
  
Suddenly there was a whooshing sound as an orange-tinted alien girl flew over the heads of the rest of the Titans, only to snatch away the book that the yellow-cloaked girl was reading. "This book is not to be read! There are things that I do not wish for even Raven to know, if you are even Raven at all."  
  
The copy of Raven looked up at the alien, through thick glasses. Her voice was calm and even. "There was little in there that we didn't already know. It is very obvious to everyone except for him that you are attracted to Rob--"  
  
"Do not speak! Raven, please control Raven! She should not say such private things!" Starfire clutched the small pink book to her chest as she floated backwards towards Raven, a look of quiet worry on her face. Raven, however, looked like she was about to fall over. Beastboy rushed forward as her knees buckled, and caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
Simultaneously, a smile flitted across the faces of every Raven in the room, save for the true Raven. She was too busy holding on to Beastboy's arm for support. He led her shakily to the couch, as the emotions returned to their normal states. Happiness got up from where she was sitting, and sat down again next to Beastboy. She grinned at him, but he was too worried about the real Raven to concern himself with her.  
  
"Can ONE of you Ravens PLEASE explain what is happening here?" Robin's voice was full of irritation, and the gray-cloaked girl began to sniffle, a few tears running down her face. While she was trying to choke out and explanation, the real Raven recovered from her shock enough to tell him.  
  
"These are... sides of my personality. They are normally confined to my mind. I can get there through that mirror, that Timidity is holding."  
  
The gray-cloaked figure nodded sadly, tears still running down her face. Robin tried to ignore the sad girl, it made him feel like a cur for yelling at her. She stepped towards the real Raven, holding out a shattered mirror. The glass peices were still in place, but had cracked into eight shards. Raven looked into the mirror, seeing herself reflected in eight parts. She sighed.  
  
Suddenly, she realized that only five emotions were present.  
  
"Hey, where are the others? Where is..."  
  
"Red?" Wisdom, the Raven wearing a brown cloak, spoke without turning around. Her voice was calm, meditative, and made one feel compelled to listen. "Your anger has of course surfaced. I do not know where she is, it is harder to locate her on this plane."  
  
"I don't know about y'all, but I think it's time for a butt-kicking. We can't let that Red one stay around for long." Cyborg punched his hands together in front of him. He knew well what problems Anger could cause if it was not stopped.  
  
Robin threw a look at Cyborg. "You knew about this mirror? I need to know more about what is going on before anything else happens here."  
  
Robin felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to face the yellow-cloaked girl that had been reading books. This was, of course, Knowledge. She spoke matter-of-factly, with little regard to tact or secrecy. "Cyborg and Beastboy accidentally activated the mirror some time ago, and met a few of us during a short trip through Raven's mind, culminating in a battle with Anger, "The Red One". Truly, Anger is the only one of us that is in fact more than simply a personality trait. She represents Ravens' father, a great and powerful demon, Trigon the Terrible."  
  
At this point, Raven and Wisdom both sighed, knowing that Knowledge had divulged too much. Timidity hid behind a couch cushion, not wanting to see everyone staring at her. Happiness giggled and poked Beastboy's side, laughing when he jumped. He was about to say something, when Bravery, the green-clad Raven, jumped up on the back of the couch, exuding a powerful confidence.  
  
"We need to go take Red down! C'mon Robin, I need you to help. Cyborg too, c'mon!" Bravery ran towards the hallway, and then stopped, since no one was following.  
  
"Raven, It's up to you what we do here. But you need to stay there on the couch, you don't look so good." Robin's demeanor was of a leader, but there was a hint of honest concern.  
  
Raven shook her head, staring at the floor. This was too much. She was a very private person, and having all these... emotions... out and sharing her secrets with everyone was too much. She spoke slowly, softly.  
  
"Yes... you need to combat her. I can't concentrate right now, I'd just be a burden. Go and try to find her. Take Bravery with you, she can at least help a little."  
  
Beastboy looked concerned, trying his best to ignore Happiness's poking and giggling. "Are you sure we shouldn't stay here? What if you need help?"  
  
Raven looked up, her face deadpan, and a hint of irritation in her voice. He was being too nice, and it was beginning to bother her to be fawned over like this. "I'll be fine. There will still be four other people in here, I can take care of myself. Go."  
  
Beastboy shrugged, and then walked towards the hallway, with all the other Titans, as well as Bravery. Raven watched as the door hissed shut. The last thing she saw was Beastboy, still looking at her with a saddened expression. The room was silent for a few seconds. Then Raven heard Timidity sigh.  
  
"We shouldn't have gotten mad at him, he was only trying to--" Timid stopped talking after getting a look from Raven. She simply sighed again, sitting down on the couch and hugging a cushion to herself.  
  
Raven closed her eyes, chanting her mantra over and over, trying to clear her aching head. This was going to be a long day. Her meditation was broken a few seconds later by a loud crash from the television. Happiness had hit a wall in the game again.  
  
A REALLY long day.

* * *

Starfire floated behind the rest of the Titans, trying to figure out what was going on. Her room was the first that they would come to, and she would be able to put her diary back inside. Raven should not have pried into it! However, she could not stay angry at her, Raven seemed so worried and shocked when she saw all of her doubles. To be honest, Starfire was having trouble with the situation as well. She did not like to see her friend in pain, either emotional or physical. The group stopped at the door to Starfire's room.  
  
"We don't know where this... 'Anger' is, so we need to look into everyone's room. Are you ok with that, Star?" Robin's question was largely rhetorical, as he'd already pressed the button to open the door. The door slid open, revealing Star's bright pink carpet, circular bed, and well-kept room. Well, it used to be well-kept.  
  
Right now there were clothes all over the floor. Most of the clothes had barbecue sauce on them, and so did the carpet. There was a plate that used to be full of barbecued chicken sitting on her desk, and a previously-white shirt next to it, that had apparently been used as a napkin. As the Titans surveyed this wreck, they saw another purple skirt and top get flung out of the closet and onto the floor. Then, an orange-cloaked version of Raven stepped out of Star's wardrobe, wearing a purple skirt around her hips, but only a bra for a top. He cloak clashed terribly with the purple of the skirt, but she didnt' seem to mind. She was also carrying the last of a chicken leg, which she casually threw onto a pile of clothes, wiping the barbecue from her hands on the skirt. She grinned, seeing the Titans.  
  
"Yo. Star, your clothes all suck, don't you have ANYTHING dark-colored?" This was, of course, Rudeness.  
  
"YOu have destroyed all my clothing! Raven, this is most unacceptable!" Starfire flew into the room, dropping her diary on the desktop and pushing Rudeness out of the room, rather forcibly. She sighed, looking over all the ruined clothes sadly. They had been such cute clothes!  
  
Rudeness shrugged. "Eh. The clothes weren't much good anyway. 'ey! It's Beastboy!"  
  
Beastboy pulled away as Rudeness hugged him. "'owdy! You didn't stop and see me when you came through 'er head! We coulda 'ad fun bothering the others y'know. What're you guys doing, anyway?"  
  
Beastboy blushed slightly from having a girl hug him like that, but then pushed her away. "We're looking for Trigo-- uh, Anger. Uh, Raven and all the others are in the room down the hall, you should go hang out with them."  
  
Rudeness stood confidently. "No way! I'm stickin' with you folk. B'sides, Beastboy likes the way I'm dressed, eh?"  
  
Beastboy blushed and turned away. "Dude! Someone get her a shirt!"  
  
He tried to keep himself from remembering what she looked like. If this was Raven's emotion, then she looked exactly like Raven. So, in essence, he was seeing Raven in a skirt and a bra. She'd kill him if she ever found out about it. Still, the image remained in his mind. Not that he really wanted to forget it anyway.  
  
"Nope, ain't going to wear a shirt. Let's go on and see if we can find Anger, eh? Should be fun anyway." Rudeness started down the hallway, and after a brief glance at each other, the rest of the Titans followed. It wasn't all that far until the next room: Beastboy's.  
  
The door slid open quickly, revealing another mess of a room. This one was less of a surprise, however. Beastboy' room was painted all green, like the teen himself, and clothes were strewn all over the room. However, what got everyone's attention was the small, violet-cloaked copy of Raven sitting in the middle of the room, with a contented smile, giggling slightly as she stared at the photo she had found. Beastboy was the first to speak.  
  
"Uh... hi. Who're you?"  
  
The girl's smile grew as she looked up at him. When she spoke, her voice was smooth and calmly happy, as if she had everything she could ever want in the world. "I'm Love. It's nice to finally meet you."  
  
Love stood, still holding the photo, and stepped over to Beastboy. She smiled warmly at him, then hugged him closely. He was about to push her away like he did Rudeness, but couldn't bring himself to do it, she seemed so happy. He carefully put his arms around her, and lightly squeezed. He didn't want to freak Raven out, but he didn't know what else to do.  
  
The moment lasted for a few seconds, all of the Titans too surprised to see Beastboy hugging Raven to really say anything. Then, a loud voice from behind made everyone jump.  
  
"'ey! Are we just going to stand aroun' all day hugging, or are we going to find that Anger chick?"  
  
Beastboy let go of Love, who was blushing slightly but still smiling. He blushed too, and put his hands in his pockets. "Uh... Yeah, I guess we should go, right? Maybe you should go back to the common room, uh... Love. That's where the real Raven is."  
  
Love smiled. "Of course, anything you want."  
  
Beastboy watched her leave the room, smiling and humming quietly. That had been rather awkward. He turned and saw all his friends staring.  
  
"What? She hugged me! I couldn't just not hug her back!"  
  
Robin grinned, and shot Cyborg a look. Cyborg grinned too. "Beastboy and Ra-ven, sittin' in a tree."  
  
Beastboy rolled his eyes. "Dude! It's so not like that. Let's go find Trigon, alright?"  
  
Brave grinned. "Yeah! Once we take care of Anger, we can all hug Beastboy."  
  
Beastboy sighed. Rude burped, and then patted him on the back. "Oi, we gotta keep movin', right? Let's go."

* * *

Raven was still sitting next to Happiness on the couch, watching with a complete lack of interest as the car on the screen hurtled down the track. Her attempts at meditation, even small calming rituals, had failed to clear her mind. Happiness wasn't doing too well at the game, her constant excitement and bubbly nature lacking the finesse required to win a race. Wisdom was still staring out the window, hovering silently and effortlessly. Timidity had fallen asleep on the other side of the couch, hugging a pillow to her chest as if it calmed her normally nervous heart. Knowledge was deep into a book full of martial arts techniques that she had taken from Robin's bookshelf. The room was very quiet, save for the screeching noises and explosions from the television.  
  
Raven tried to think over what was going on. It was embarassing, of course, to have her mind strewn all over the tower, manifested as copies of herself. However, she was honestly beginning to get concerned about the other Titans. They had only been gone a minute or two, but she should have gone with them. Trigon was her problem; she should be the one to deal with it. She started to get up, when suddenly she burped loudly.  
  
Happiness shot her a weird look, unsused to such a vulgar display from the young empath. Raven coughed, unsure as to why she tasted barbecue chicken all the sudden, she hadn't had anything to eat today. She heard the voice of Knowledge from behind her book.  
  
"They must have found Orange. We know that focused contact with a single emotion affects you." She sounded like she was speaking simply for Raven's benefit, knowing that the young empath was curious.  
  
"Exactly what I needed. Now I'm being compulsed by my rogue emotions. This needs to end." Raven's voice was thick with anger and irritation. This was not going well. She couldn't just sit around and do nothing, she needed to go hunt for Trigon, she needed to fix the mirror, and she really needed to start effecting some damage control on her reputation with the Titans. They shouldn't be seeing this side of her.  
  
To calm herself, she went over to the cabinet, getting a small, single-serving teabag down. She began to heat the water, staring into the warming liquid, trying to focus. She heard wisdom take a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Raven felt an immediate effect, her mind and soul being comforted by her emotion's assistance. She heard Happiness giggle a little.  
  
It wasn't long before the water began to boil. She poured a small amount into a cup, over the small teabag, and began to dip the small bag in and out of the water, brewing the tea was always a calming ritual to her, and it was honestly helping to clear her aching mind. Suddenly, she felt a strange, new emotion flood her body. She smiled, despite the disconcerting feeling of getting such a rush of emotion, untriggered by anything around her. Before she could stop herself, she giggled a little. Happiness paused the game and grinned at her, her eyes shining. Timidity shifted a bit in her sleep, a rare smile flitting over her lips.  
  
Knowledge spoke, her voice warmer and less matter-of-fact than normal. "Well, only one left then. They must have found Lo-"  
  
"Perhaps it is best if Raven learns this for herself. Hold your tongue." Wisdom's voice was commanding, even without any tone of command. Knowledge nodded, not bothered in the least by the seeming order.  
  
Happiness hopped over the couch and hugged Raven though, still grinning. "Still I'm happy. Well, happy-er. I'm always happy. Anyhow, Wisdom's always right, and it'll work better to find out for yourself."  
  
Raven pushed her emotion away, breaking the hug with a look of irritation. This secrecy, from her own mind, was beginning to annoy her. She walked over to wisdom, standing beside the emotion, staring out the window. "What are you hiding from me? If you know, I know."  
  
Wisdom's voice was calm and convincing. "Yes, you do know. But you won't allow yourself to think of it. Therefore, we can't tell you either. Even seperate, we are still your mind, and I am controlled by your inhibitions, and there is of course some wisdom to remaining ignorant of your own emotions from time to time."  
  
"Especially with your father's influence still present. We know how powerful he is, and how you may never be free of him until we find a way to seperate the demonic part of your mind from the human part." Knowledge was back to her normal, blunt ways.  
  
Raven smiled again, staring out the window. The feeling was still present, and it felt... warm. She didn't recognize the emotion, but it was so pleasant that even Raven hesitated to repress it. She thought of Beastboy now, for some reason. She had been rude, chasing him away for worrying about her. She should really apologize to him.  
  
"Ss-- orry.... Beastboy..." Timidity's voice murmured in her sleep. Raven sighed. It was disconcerting to have her emotions displayed so readily. She lifted her legs from the floor, hovering in the air next to Wisdom, and meditating on the city skyline. She could hear Happiness sigh contentedly, apparently still feeling the emotion as well. Raven idly wondered what she was feeling, when the door hissed open again.  
  
"Oh hi! I was wondering when you'd show up!" Raven landed, Happiness' voice disrupting her brief meditation. She turned around to see a purple-cloaked version of herself hugging Happiness tightly, both of them smiling. The purple girl seemed less wild about her happiness, just a calm sort of euphoria.  
  
Happiness let go of the girl, but stuck near her, looking at Raven when the violet emotion did. Raven was unsure of who this was. She'd seen her in her mind only once, when gathering all her emotional sides to combat Trigon. Raven noticed a photo in her hand, and pulled it from the girl using her powers, mentally moving it to her own hand. She looked at the photo. It was a picture of her and Beastboy at the fair, the night that he had won her that giant chicken. Her face wore a look of undeniable irritation, as she held the large poultry doll. Beastboy was standing next to her, holding his fingers in a "rabbit ears" over her head, and grinning happily. Cyborg had, for some reason, insisted that the picture be taken, even after fighting off the attack drones of the Centauri Police.  
  
She smiled slightly. It was a fond memory, despite her irritation at the bright lights and noises. It was one of the few times that she had gone out of the tower with the Titans, and having people pay attention to her often made her feel happy, despite the irritated front she put up. She felt the presence of the violet emotion, looking at the photo from over her shoulder. Raven sighed. When she spoke, genuine irritation was in her voice.  
  
"Ok. Who are you? I've not spoken with you before, and I don't recognize what you are making me feel."  
  
The emotion smiled at her, and gently pulled the photo away from her. Love looked down at the photo, and her smile grew slightly. Raven watched her, irritated by her silence. Why was she staring at the photo that way? Who was she? Nostalgia? Raven wouldn't recognize that, but the feeling she had didn't really match what she'd heard about nostalgia. Who could she be?  
  
The emotion grinned, and brought the photo close to her face. She gently kissed the print, near where Raven knew Beastboy to be. Raven's eyes widened. No... It couldn't be. But it must be.  
  
"Love? You're... love? I didn't know I even had you as an emotion..." Raven was stunned. She had a manifestation of her love standing in front of her, and she had just kissed a photo of Beastboy. The emotion looked up at her, smiling happily, and hugged her lightly, letting go before Raven could recover from the shock enough to get irritated.  
  
"Yes. I am happy to at last meet you. I know I'll be seeing more of you after today."  
  
While Raven tried to understand what had just been said, she heard a snicker behind her. For the first time she had ever seen, Wisdom had chuckled. It had sounded far too much like a knowing chuckle for Raven to be comfortable.  
  
Love, she could accept. But for Beastboy?

* * *

The Titans stood in front of the last door in the hallway. It had been a long time since any of them had been to this door. Printed in bold, black lettering across the door was the name: TERRA. Beastboy fidgeted a little. He felt strange, revisiting this part of the past. It had been a few months now, but still he felt uncomfortable entering this room. Suddenly, they heard Terra's voice from inside.  
  
"Come on, Raven. What stings the most? That I tricked you? That I nearly wiped out your team?"  
  
Starfire gasped, as Beastboy's eyes widened. Terra? She was back? Robin pressed the door switch eagerly, worried that they may have yet another enemy to fight.  
  
The door opened to reveal a nearly destroyed room. The furniture was all ripped and torn, scattered into peices all over the floor. The mural of the mountains that had been so carefully painted on the walls was warped, the mountains infested with four-eyed demons and the skies lit up with fire. A red-cloaked Raven hovered, standing, inches above the floor, grinning evilly at the flickering illusion of Terra in front of her. Terra was wearing her Slade suit, and had a look of hatred in her eyes that was disconcerting to everyone that had nearly lost their lives to her that day.  
  
The illusion continued speaking. "Or was it that deep down inside, you really believed that I was your friend?"  
  
The image fizzled, turning red and fading from sight. The cloaked emotion turned towards the Titans, sneering with malice. Starfire gasped again, and Robin tightened his grip on his immediately drawn bo staff. The girl had four red eyes, burning with hatred as she regarded the team. Robin's mind immediately returned to the night they had faced Dr. Light, the only time he'd ever seen Raven lose control.  
  
The emotion's face contorted in an evil glare. "You dare to challenge me, weapons drawn and jaws set in anger? Fools! Malice will destroy you!"  
  
Robin saw the black power encase his weapon before it was pulled away, but couldn't react fast enough to stop it. He crouched, ready to pounce forward aggressively, not wanting this to become a defensive battle. "Teen Titans, Go!"  
  
A blue bolt of sound energy tore across the room, only narrowly dodged by the doppelganger. Bolts of black power shot out over the Titan's heads, fired by Bravery, though to little effect as the nimble emotion ducked and sidestepped every shot. Robin jumped forward, delivering a flurry of punches towards the girl, trying to block out the feeling of attacking his longtime friend Raven. None of his punches landed, all either deflty dodged or blocked by momentary shields of power. Star's green bolts of energy were just as ineffective as the rest of the team.  
  
As the team considered how to move forward, Anger took advantage of the momentary lull, firing off a beam of black energy at Robin, throwing him backwards, into Starfire, and out into the hallway. Firing a red beam of light with her eyes, she similarly knocked Cyborg to his knees. As Bravery approached with a yell, she was batted away as if nothing more than a fly. Rudeness just stood in the hallway, laughing at Robin and Starfire. Only Beastboy was left.  
  
He stood facing her, uncertain of how to proceed. A few seconds passed. He'd expected to have been smashed into a wall or something by now, but the emotion was just staring at him. A sly grin spread across it's face.  
  
"You... you have the potential of bringing me out in a way that these... others... have not." The grin changed to a sneer, as the image of Terra re-appeared behind the emotion. Terra was still wearing the suit Slade had given her, but her face was a copy of Anger's. Four red eyes, and an evil sneer.  
  
"I hope you aren't expecting a goodbye kiss."  
  
Without another word, both the image and the emotion disappeared in a flash of black energy. Beastboy furrowed his brow. If he hadn't already hated Anger, he did now. Bringing Terra's betrayal into his mind was cruel. He looked up as he felt Starfire's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you... ok? Seeing her again must be difficult." Star's face was filled with concern, and Robin and Cyborg were watching Beastboy as well, understanding in their eyes. Beastboy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It was a long time ago." He looked around, and shrugged.  
  
"I guess she's gone. We should go back and make sure Raven is ok. You know, she looked sick when we were leaving the room."  
  
Robin nodded, picking up his staff from where Anger had tossed it. He collapsed the staff, and placed it back on his belt. "Right. We'll head back. We need to talk to her about getting this all corrected anyway."  
  
Robin led the group out of the room. Beastboy was in the back of the group, and tossed a look back into Terra's room before they left. Sitting on a broken and shattered desktop was the small, mirrored box he had made her. It looked like it hadn't been damaged. Beastboy sighed, then caught up with the rest of the group.

* * *

The door hissed open, to reveal a room that would be confusing to any logical mind. Wisdom was unmoved, still staring at the skyline, deep in meditation. Timidity was still asleep on the couch. Raven was sipping tea and staring angrily at Love and Happy. These two were talking about something, apparently something interesting, given the way that they were sitting so close together, but they both stopped talking immediately as the door opened, Happiness giggling and Love blushing as they both looked at Beastboy.  
  
"Hi guys! Guess you found Red, right?" Happiness stood up quickly, grinning. Love still sat on the ground, grinning and blushing.  
  
"The Red Raven was inside Terra's room. She ran away after defeating us all quite easily." Starfire smiled at the pink emotion, despite the sad rememberance of Terra. She liked the perky and happy nature of this side of Raven.  
  
Love frowned a little at the mention of Terra's name. She stood up and walked over to Beastboy, smiling slightly at him. "Are you ok? We were worried."  
  
Beastboy scratched the back of his head nervously. "Hey... uh... you don't need to worry about us. We're all fine. Raven, are you ok? You look a little better now."  
  
Raven didn't stop glaring at her other selves, but nodded slightly. "Yes. I feel a bit better, but my mind is still foggy, and my head hurts. It can't be healthy for all these emotions to be seperated from me for long."  
  
Beastboy's face looked worried, but was suddenly replaced by surprise, as Love kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly again. He held his arms out to the sides, trying his best to show Raven that he wasn't taking advantage of a weird situation. "Ah! Hey! C'mon, get off!"  
  
Starfire smiled at them, sincerely happy to see any portion of Raven smiling so contendedly. Robin and Cyborg, however, couldn't help themselves. They sang in unison.  
  
"Beastboy and Raven, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-mmph!"  
  
They struggled against the black power pressed against their lips, keeping their mouths shut. Raven's voice was chilling. "Stop. I cannot control what my emotions are doing. This is bad enough without your taunting."  
  
The black power faded, but Cyborg wasn't deterred. "C'mon Rae! It's obvious you like him. He's the only guy you even talk to about anything other than combat plans."  
  
"I am NOT in love with Beastboy." Raven glared at Cyborg, who kept grinning anyway.  
  
"That's not what 'Love' over there thinks." He said, pointing at the violet girl, who was still happily hugging on Beastboy. Happiness was also there, grinning at Beastboy, who was trying his best to look innocent despite all the attention.  
  
Black flames surrounded Raven's form as she glared at Cyborg. She wasn't in the mood for teasing at the moment, and the way that her emotions were treating Beastboy was still perplexing her. She should be able to control them, they shouldn't be out here, harassing her and embarassing her in front of everyone. She was still working herself into anger when the emotion itself appeared, in front of her, smiling malevolently.  
  
"Hello, Raven. I'm glad to see that you haven't forgotten me." Anger's voice was dark, full of barely controlled hatred. It reminded Robin not in a small way of Slade.  
  
Raven's hands were clenched into fists, the power around her causing the floor of the room to shake. Anger. This was the emotion... the influence that caused the mirror to break in the first place. She had to have done it, the mirror could normally survive getting hit by a bus and not even scratch, but somehow falling from the desktop had shattered it. Only Trigon's influence could have done that.  
  
"Get back in my mind, all of you. Anger, you did this, and you know that we can't survive long seperate. What are you planning?"  
  
Beastboy's eyes widened. Couldn't survive? What was happening to Raven, with her mind split apart like this? Love pressed herself against his chest, and he instinctly held her, trying to comfort the girl. It wasn't long before the newly-awoken Timidity was holding on to him as well. It was a weird situation, but he could do little to stop them.  
  
Raven fired forth a blast of power at Anger, who matched it easily, holding her back without any apparent effort. "You can't defeat me when you are already so angry. Give up, child. Let the rage consume you, let your hatred rule, let --"  
  
Suddenly, Raven's bolt of power broke through Anger's, slamming the emotion hard against the oppisite wall. Anger had a strange expression on her four-eyed face. Suddenly, there was a bright flash or red light, and when everyone opened their eyes again, there were three red-cloaked girls in Anger's place.  
  
The leftmost girl was sneering and narrowing her eyes in Hatred of everyone present, her cloak a bright, pure red. The center was burning with flames of black power, her face contorted in uncontrollable Rage, underneath her blood-red cloak. The rightmost girl was grinning with Malice, her dark crimson cloak billowing behind her. The three new emotions looked at one another and, grinning, disappeared. All heads in the room turned towards Raven.  
  
She looked once more at the mirror she held, and saw that one of the eight partitions had cracked again, splitting into three sub-sections. She shook her head in disbelief. Suddenly, Knowledge spoke.  
  
"The book of Azar warns against those with uncontrollable emotions using such mirrors. Once the emotions tear free of the mirror, any emotion with too much focus may split, causing further harm to the mind of the mirror's user. In this case, Red Anger has split into Crimson Malice, Pure Red Hatred, and Blood Rage. It would be best to quickly repair the mirror. I will review the Book of Azar for a solution."  
  
Wisdom spoke next, from her window overlooking the city. "It would be prudent to go and stop these... rogue emotions from destroying the city. The common People will not recognize the difference between an emotion and the true Raven."  
  
Raven dropped to her knees, her head pounding with pain. She felt reassuring arms on her, and leaned heavily on them, letting whoever it was help her up. She looked up, and saw a concerned Beastboy. "Raven, you really need to stay here. We'll go get them, don't worry about it. Just try to get better."  
  
Despite her humiliation, she smiled at Beastboy. He led her to the couch and helped her sit down, then went back to the team. "C'mon guys, we need to go get Rage, Malice, and Hate. Which of you Ravens wants to come with us?"  
  
Only Bravery raised her hand, and came over towards the group, grinning. "It'll be good to finally be able to smack that one around, we aren't able to fight very often inside of Raven's mind. Let's go!"  
  
The team nodded, and quickly headed out of the door, towards the T-car. Raven sank into the couch, holding her head. She felt a weight next to her, and opened her eyes, seeing Love sitting there, smiling at the photo. Raven closed her eyes again. She hoped they found them fast.

* * *

A/N: A long chapter! Hopefully the story will not get too confusing as emotions split. This chapter was written before I posted the first chapter, and I'll write Chapter Three as well, so that I have a short buffer before I literally HAVE to keep writing, just in case school stuff gets in the way. As always, read and review, and thanks for all the (hopefully) comments! 


	3. Capture

* * *

Seven Years' Bad Luck in One Day

* * *

Review Responses:

MoonHawke: Lust is in the still un-split Love. I'm still sort of debating which emotions will split, so it's hard to say whether Lust will show. Plus I'm bad at writing that sort of thing. I wanted to make it different, but I also wanted to give due credit to Happy-Raven for the splitting bit.

JulesFire: Thanks, I like that I can have the best of something. Yep, I worry from time to time that I'm making my point with a sledgehammer in that regard, but it does make for a fun story to have the emotions react to BB that way.

Fish Head The 3rd. This really isn't so much a review, but I wrote more in this chapter than in the previous two combined, so enjoy!

She-Who-Snogs-Weasly-Boys: Thanks!

Jade-Monsoons: K I'll update now kgr8r/rw00t

Nagaina: Glad you like it! Here it is.

Warprince2000: Here's the update, sorry for the delay.

Raidersrule76: Glad you like it! Yeah, Terra has her bad points, but I like how she makes Raven act, and I like to write her, despite her lack of characterization. Thanks also for reviewing my other stories, it's always nice to see people looking at an author's other work.

Change-Of-Heart: Glad you like it! Hope this next chapter is good as well.

Kestrel: Short and to the point! Glad you liked it, thanks for the review.

A/N: Right, so here's a long chapter. Set aside at least 20 minutes to read it :) Anyhow, the real author's note is at the bottom, so here I'll just say thanks for putting up with the long delay.

* * *

"Friends, I am worried about Raven. She seems quite sad." Starfire's voice was tinged with concern. She didn't like this; it was too strange to have multiple Ravens in the tower, and fighting Raven was disconcerting.

"She'll be fine. We need to go and stop her emotions from destroying the city." Robin looked at his communicator, hitting a button to display alerts in the city. He grimaced.

"Ok, we have three targets attacking three different parts of the city. There are alarms going off in Wayne Museum of Antiquities, St. Wallace's Cathedral, and... uh... the City Dump. We have to split up and capture the emotions so that we can put them all back where they belong."

Cyborg nodded. "I'll take the Museum. Rave--- Brave, you want to come with me?"

Brave nodded, looking fierce. "Yeah, time to go kick four-eye's butt!" Cyborg and Brave took off, running towards the T-car.

"Starfire, you come with me, we'll go to St. Wallace's and take care of that. Beastboy, you go to--"

"I'm staying here. Raven seems really sick, and someone needs to take care of her." Beastboy's voice was timid, despite his insubordination.

Robin started to interject, but Starfire cut him off. "That idea is a good one. If Raven is ill, it will be helpful to have someone who is not her around. Robin agrees, do you not?"

Robin sighed. She had a point. "Fine. Beastboy, you stay here. Whichever team finishes first will go after the one at the dump. Let's go Star!" Robin ran off, towards the R-Cycle.

Starfire smiled at Beastboy, then flew after Robin. Beastboy watched the two vehicles and one flying alien dart out of the garage, and sighed. He wasn't sure Raven would be happy with him staying, but someone had to make sure she was alright. He walked towards the elevator that led back to the rest of the tower. Just before he pressed the button to call the elevator, the door opened, revealing the familiar blue-cloaked Raven, and also Wisdom, the brown-clad one. Raven spoke quickly, as if she was rushed.

"Have they already left? I need to help; this is my problem." Raven's voice was forceful and irritated. Yet, there was also a hint of exhaustion in it. Beastboy nodded.

"Yeah, they're gone. But you can't go help; you're sick. Robin told me to stay here and take care of you, so you can't leave."

Raven scowled at him, while Wisdom looked satisfied. "It is prudent to stay, Raven, as I've told you. You cannot fight in your condition."

Raven sighed, then sidestepped Beastboy as he walked on to the elevator. "C'mon, it won't be that bad. I'll help you have someone besides yourself to talk to anyway."

The doors closed, and the elevator hummed as it drug the three people up from the underground garage to the common room at the top of the tower. The silence hung in the air oppressively. Raven was busy thinking of how her day would be, trying to keep all of her emotions under control, Beastboy was nervous about being so close to two Ravens, and Wisdom was carefully considering the best course of action for the trio. The elevator reached the top floor and opened, revealing all the emotions sitting around the common room, trying to amuse themselves.

Happiness was still playing videogames, and had coerced Timidity into joining her, though Happiness was easily winning. Rudeness was digging around in the fridge, and making loud munching sounds, taking bites out of random foods without even bothering to take them out of the fridge. Knowledge was reading a greenish book on the table, one that Raven didn't recognize. Love was still sitting on the couch, looking towards Beastboy and smiling happily.

Beastboy ran over to the fridge, trying to save what food was left. "Dude! You can't just eat one bite of everything! I mean, we have to have something to eat!"

Rude pulled her head out of the fridge, with a chicken leg in one hand and a cube of uncooked tofu in the other. She took a chomp of the leg and spoke as she chewed. "Yah, but I'm leavin' plenty. You won't starve."

"That's so not the point! I don't want to eat something that you've already taken a bite out of! That's gross!"

The emotion just grinned, a bit of chicken in her teeth. "Why not? You'd put your mouth all over ours if we'd give you half a chance."

Beastboy blushed deeply. "Dude! That's so not cool! Raven, can't you do anything about this?"

Raven was standing by the couch, having snatched the picture away from Love. She looked at Beastboy with irritation. "I can't control them like this. Just let her do what she wants until we can figure something out."

Beastboy walked over to where Raven was standing. "Hey, what's that? Is that the picture that Lo-- the purple one was holding?"

Raven handed him the photo, rolling her eyes. "Yes. I don't know why she likes it so much."

Love interjected, her smooth voice a far cry from Raven's irritated sound. "I like it because he's in it. He likes it because you're in it."

Raven looked at Beastboy, cocking an eyebrow. "Why DID you keep this photo?"

Beastboy shuffled his feet nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Uh... I... like the fair?"

Raven sighed, then watched as Love hovered over behind Beastboy, and hugged him from behind, her arms around his waist and her head on his shoulder. Beastboy's eyes widened, and he waved his arms in front of him, trying to convince Raven that it wasn't his fault.

"C'mon Raven, make her stop! Why is she always all over me like this?"

Love pulled her chin off of his shoulder and smiled at Beastboy. "Isn't it obvious? We all love you!"

Beastboy blushed deeply, and Timid put down the controller and covered her face with a pillow. Wisdom and Raven both sighed, and Happiness giggled. Knowledge just kept reading. Rudeness burped.

Raven focused for half a second, and Love went flying backwards from a short burst of power. Beastboy looked scared half out of his mind. Raven calmed herself.

"She is an emotion. You realize that Anger was angry at everyone, and that Happiness is always happy. Keep that in mind." Raven's tone was cold and angry, it seemed like she was only inches from blasting everything in this room apart.

Timidity was cowering under a pillow, still blushing deeply from what had been said. Wisdom clicked her tongue at Raven, speaking calmly. "Oh what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive."

Raven suddenly felt light-headed from the exertion of using her powers with her emotions free. She sat down on the couch, carefully. Beastboy stopped being frightened and sat down beside her, a worried expression on his face. "Do you need some medicine or something? I don't like seeing you all sick like this."

Raven looked at him sideways. Why was Love acting like that towards him? He certainly didn't evoke the same emotion that she had felt earlier. He was being overly nice and concerned again, but now that it was perhaps deserved, she wasn't so bothered by it. She stammered out a response. "Um... some aspirin might be helpful."

Beastboy grinned at having something to do, and hopped up from the couch, heading into the kitchen to get the medicine. Raven still was unhappy with the affection that Love was showing Beastboy. Beastboy might be fooled, but Raven was fully aware that Love wasn't doing the same thing to Robin or Cyborg. She suddenly became aware of Timidity sitting next to her, blushing darkly and looking nervous.

"That was embarrassing. She told him that we love him!"

Raven scowled at the girl. "We don't though. Why are you embarrassed?"

Timidity looked down at the floor, scared by Raven's scowl. "I... Well, I mean.... Love does... and I-I'm sorry."

Beastboy sat down between Raven and Timid, smiling at Raven while handing her two aspirin and a small glass of water. Timidity looked up at him sadly, tears in her eyes. Beastboy's smile faded into worry.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Beastboy looked down at Timidity with concern. She was too much like Raven, and he couldn't stand to see her cry like that.

Timidity shook her head and blinked her eyes, trying to stop crying. "I'm... I'm sorry... Raven was mad at me and I don't like making people so angry."

"Hey, that's how Raven is, she gets mad. Don't cry, c'mon..." Beastboy stopped talking as Timidity hugged him gently. She seemed almost afraid that he'd push her away, so he carefully put his arms around her and patted her back lightly. "Uh... It'll be ok... Raven, what should I be doing?"

Raven looked at Beastboy holding her emotion. It was eerie to say the least. Timidity, like all of her other emotions, looked exactly like her. Seeing herself be held, comforted, by Beastboy was very strange. Still, she couldn't help smiling at Beastboy's discomfort. He really was a very nice person. "Just hold her. She will be less annoying if she's calmer."

Timidity did seem calmer, being held like that. She was no longer shaking, and she was actually smiling. Happiness, still playing the video game, giggled. "It's so cute the way you are hugging her!"

"Yes, you should hold the rest of us too." Love's smooth, calm voice floated over the room. Beastboy couldn't fight the redness in his cheeks, and Raven couldn't help but scowl. Love, seemingly trying to avoid Raven's anger, sat on the floor in front of Beastboy, leaning up against one leg, smiling and with eyes closed. Beastboy looked almost panicky, he often found himself wanting to be closer to Raven, but this was really getting weird.

"Uh... Raven... Don't get mad at me, I was just trying to help." Beastboy's voice was quiet and worried. Raven felt bad that he was so scared of her; was she really so creepy?

"I'm not mad at you, Beastboy. It's very hard to deal with these... emotions. I can't control them when they are outside of my mind, and it's very... it's embarrassing." Raven looked down at the couch, a slight blush creeping across her face. She felt drowsy and foggy, the aspirin having more of an effect than she'd intended. Timidity looked so happy and comfortable there... No! No, she couldn't go to sleep; the others were fighting for her. They were... they were fighting... there was something blocking her thoughts, making her drowsy. She would be vulnerable if she slept, but she couldn't help it. Who could influence her like this?

She looked around the room. The other emotions were yawning and blinking as well, as if they were feeling the same way. Something evil was going on, it had to be Trigon; he was making her tired so that she would be vulnerable. But she couldn't resist it. She felt like she was watching herself as she laid her head on Beastboy's shoulder, with the other emotions closing in as well. He was saying something... calling her. But she wanted to sleep.

Beastboy gave up trying to wake Raven, she was obviously very tired. He looked at the situation he was in, trying to make sense of what had just happened. All the sudden, everyone had gotten tired, and now he was surrounded by sleeping Ravens. He sighed. This was really very weird. He looked at the girls surrounding him. Even Wisdom had gone to sleep. He sighed again, not knowing what else to do. He laid his head back on the couch cushion and closed his eyes. He hoped that they all woke up before Robin and the others got back, it was going to be really embarrassing to be covered in women... maybe not SO embarrassing. He grinned as he drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

The T-car barreled down the underground highway to the city. Cyborg felt weird, sitting alone with Raven in a car, more specifically, with a facet of Raven's personality in a car. He tried to make some casual conversation, as it would be a few minutes before they could get to the museum.

"So.. uh... Brave. What do you think about.. being out of Raven like this?" Cyborg was really at a loss for things to say to this person.

"It's great! She's always so careful about everything. I can finally just go and kick some butt without having her and the others worry about this and that. Especially that gray one, geez. She never shuts up about 'what if this' and 'what if that'. I can't stand her." The green-cloaked Raven was loosening her outfit, so that she could move easier.

Cyborg looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "So do y'all talk to each other in her head? I mean, how does that work?"

Brave shrugged, pulling her boots on tighter and tying them firmly. "Yeah, sometimes. We all have personalities... well, parts of a personality, that are grating to the others though. I don't like that Timid one, and Wisdom often gets in my way. I don't really mind four-eyes except that Raven hates her, so I end up hating her too. You know how it goes."

Cyborg shrugged. "Uh... Yeah, sure I do. We're getting close, can you tell which of the three red ones this will be?"

Brave seemed to be thinking. "It's Rage. We're in for a fight, Cyborg. This was always the most dangerous part of Raven's mind. But we'll be fine! I'm the best there is at combat, at least when it comes to Raven's emotions, and you're pretty good with a sonic cannon. Hey! We're here!"

The T-car skidded sideways, stopping roughly ten feet before the smashed entrance of the museum. The place was a wreck, the cars in the parking lot, the walls, the doors, and everything else seemed to have just been destroyed for no reason. Stepping out of the T-Car, Cyborg looked around himself in awe. Raven did all this? Bravery jumped out of her window and surveyed the area. "C'mon Cyborg! Let's go! We've got to stop Rage before she gets what she is looking for!"

Dodging the twisted metal, crumbled stonework, and burning debris, the two Titans stormed into the museum. Inside, the condition was no better. The precious artworks and ancient artifacts that had been housed here were all in multiple pieces, strewn all around the rooms. They heard crashing and the ripping of fabric from a nearby hallway, and dashed off in that direction. A few seconds later, they spotted the emotion.

Standing in what used to be an ancient writings gallery, was the blood-red emotion herself, Rage. As Cyborg and Bravery watched, the emotion brought a scroll telepathically through the air, and read it quietly. When she spoke, her voice sounded like she was barely able to control her anger. "The Ghaleon Scrolls. I've got what you want. I will meet the others to ensure your work is done."

"No way are you going anywhere with that! Bravery, go!" Cyborg fired a bright blue beam of sonic energy through the air, hitting the unaware emotion squarely in the side, knocking her down. Bravery jumped through the air, firing three blasts of black energy down at the emotion, knocking her powerfully against the stone wall. Rage slumped to the ground, apparently unconscious. Cyborg changed his cannon back into a hand.

"Uh... That was easy. I thought you said that--"

Cyborg flew backwards from the explosion of black energy from Rage. The blood-red girl stood, her eyes glowing brightly with anger. Bravery rushed towards her, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks, each deftly dodged by Rage. Giving a savage grin, Rage brought her fist up sharply into Bravery's stomach, knocking the breath out of the girl and tossing her to the side.

"This ain't over! Not by a long shot!" Cyborg fired another powerful beam of energy at Rage, only narrowly missing as the emotion dodged it. He deflected a bolt of power with his arm, and charged at the girl, swinging a heavy punch with his right arm. She was nearly able to dodge, but was still grazed by his wild punch. Not one to be worried, she simply focused, throwing Cyborg to the floor with a thought. She floated upwards a few feet, grinning evilly. Her eyes glowed brightly, and a moment later a beam of red energy shot forth, heading straight for Cyborg.

He looked up, in time to see the beams coming, but he wasn't nearly fast enough to dodge them. Suddenly, he felt himself jerk sideways powerfully, his body encased in black telekinetic energy. Bravery concentrated, turning him and standing him up quickly, before letting go. He grinned at her. "Thanks, Rae. I thought I was toast."

Bravery grinned back. "No problem! I need your help to defeat this gi--" Brave's speech was cut off as another red beam tore through the air and smashed into her, causing her to go careening through the air and into another stone wall. She landed on the floor, unconscious. The blood red emotion floated over her, ready to deliver a finishing blow, when suddenly she stopped, as if listening to something.

"Yes, I will obey as always. Consider yourselves lucky, worms, I am needed elsewhere." Rage bent down, picked up the Ghaleon Scrolls, and disappeared. Cyborg looked around, his scanners weren't picking her up. He knelt down and lifted the injured emotion from the ground, and carried her quickly but carefully back to the T-Car. Sitting her gingerly in the front seat, he buckled her seatbelt, then closed her door. Leaning against the T-car, Cyborg pressed the button on his arm to call Robin.

A few seconds later, Robin's face appeared on the screen, and he looked busy. "We're kinda in the middle of something Cyborg. Malice is no easy target here. What's the news on the Museum?"

Cyborg answered quickly. "Place is trashed, man. Rage really tore it up. We couldn't take her out, she teleported before the fight was over. Brave is out cold. I'm heading to the dump anyway, hopefully things will be better there. Cyborg out."

At the press of a button, the screen shut off, and Cyborg got into the T-Car, gunning its engine. "Here I come, Hate. You'd better be ready to go down."

* * *

Robin threw the communicator to the ground just in time to get both hands on his bo staff, blocking the shards of black energy fired at him from the evil, flying emotion. It had been doing little actual fighting, just trying it's best to injure any civilians caught in the way, knowing the Titan's desire to save them. Starfire and Robin had so far been successful, but they couldn't win forever.

"Starfire! You get Malice directly! I'll defend the civilians!" Robin watched as the alien immediately responded to his orders. She was an excellent teammate and an amazing fighter when she was angry enough. He knelt, picking up the little girl that had tripped in the rubble of the Cathedral, and ran towards a safer spot for her, dodging the errant Starbolts that were flying in every direction.

He set the crying five year old down next to her mother, nodding in response to the woman's heartfelt thanks. Looking back towards the fight, he saw that Starfire was being held still by tendrils of Raven's familiar black telekinesis. Star's eyes were glowing green, flames of power and anger flickering above them, but she seemed still unable to move. An evil, torturous laugh escaped the lips of the red emotion floating nearby.

"Aw, a pity. The alien princess has no way out. Perhaps your precious boyfriend will come to your aid?" The voice was unnatural, filled with the desire to harm and torture all living things. The very sound caused the remaining civilians to flee in terror, evoking another cruel smile from the emotion.

Robin ran forward, stopping twenty feet in front of Malice. The calmness in his voice hid the raging anger inside him. "Let. Her. Go."

A menacing grin spread over the doppelganger's lips. "Why Robin, I'm hurt. I thought you wanted to play. Starfire certainly seems to be enjoying herself."

Starfire let out a yelp as the darkness squeezed tighter around her. She felt dizzy from the pressure, it was unbearable, even to her. She strained to keep from screaming, knowing that it would only upset Robin further.

Robin's eyes narrowed. This had to stop. Now. "I said to let her go!" Robin let loose three discs of powerful explosives, timing the explosions so that they would explode just in front of the hovering girl. The explosions broke her concentration, dropping Starfire to the ground. Just before the smoke cleared, the emotion looked up to see Robin appear through the fog, smashing her hard in the head with the bo staff. She fell to the ground, and immediately found herself at the end of the staff, which was held an inch from her face.

"Do. Not. Move." Robin's voice was cold and even, his anger seeping through to the surface. Malice, despite the burning desire within her to torture and berate these fools, knew that she could not easily get out of this.

Starfire came forward, binding the emotion's hands with titanium airline cable, far too strong for even Raven's impressive powers to break. Malice snarled at her, cruelty in her eyes. There was little she could do at the moment, however.

Robin looked at Starfire carefully. "Are you ok? Did she hurt you?"

Starfire smiled. "No, she did not. I was squeezed, but I am still quite fine. Are you doing well? You seemed quite angry."

Robin shook his head. "You could have been hurt, or worse. I won't let that happen again. I promise. Now, take her back to the tower, I am going towards the city dump, in case Cyborg needs help. Will you be OK on your own?"

Starfire nodded. "I will be very OK. I will see you when you return with the others." She flew gently upwards, holding the free end of the airline cable, and pulling the emotion along with her. Robin straddled his R-Cycle, and the tires squealed as he sped off towards the dump.

* * *

Hatred looked back and forth, as she telekinetically threw bits of garbage away. Where was it? He'd said that it would be found here. She hated him. She hated Trigon. She hated the people that threw this garbage here. She hated the garbage. She hated that she was controlled both by some extradimensional demon and his pathetic daughter here on Earth. Finally, after lifting a junked refrigerator, the item came into view. A page from Rorek's book. Trigon needed this page for some ritual he was hoping to perform, and he wasn't to be kept waiting.

Hatred looked at the remaining trash in this place. Disgusting. Filthy, horrid humans dumping their garbage in a pile. Movement at the far end of the dump caught her eye. The T-Car. As she watched, Cyborg stepped out, then checked on something in the front passenger side seat. Leaving whatever it was there, he began to search the dump. She couldn't be found, she did not wish to fight, no matter how much she despised that half-machine.

She closed her eyes, focused, and teleported. An instant later, and she was once again at the base of Titans' Tower. She looked up at the structure. She hated the shape. It was too obvious, and too loud of a color. Phasing through the door, she looked around at the entryway. Mundane, droll, boring. She floated down the hallways, clutching the page tightly. She hated Trigon for making her do this pathetic delivery. Finally, she reached the common room. She forced the door open, relishing the creak of metal being forcibly bent by her telekinetic powers. Inside, she hated what she saw.

On the couch was Beastboy. On his left was Raven, her head on his shoulder. On his right was Timidity, held awkwardly in his arms. At his feet was Love, laying against one leg, and Knowledge, laying against the other, book held in her hand. Wisdom was leaning against the couch, between Beastboy's leg and Raven's. Happiness mirrored Wisdom on the other side. Rudeness, still wearing Starfire's skirt, was laying over the laps of Beastboy and Raven, with her head in Beastboy's lap and her feet dangling off the end of the couch. Such a peaceful scene. Hatred hated it.

She floated silently over towards the sleeping group. She looked them all over in turn. Raven, one of the people that controlled her. Timidity, such a coward. Happiness, mindless, overly excitable. Wisdom, such an elitist. Love was such a soft person. Knowledge, full of useless, inapplicable facts. Rudeness was so crude, disgusting. All of them, she hated. Beastboy...

Beastboy was... He annoyed them, so... His jokes were... Hatred paused. This was strange. Unheard of. She focused, black energy encasing her hand. She aimed at Beastboy. He was asleep; she could kill him with a thought.

She couldn't. She couldn't hurt him. She couldn't HATE him. How could she not hate him? She hated everything. The power faded from her hands, and she stepped gingerly forward. It was too peaceful here, she couldn't injure any of them. Not only that... but looking at them all lying there... she felt drowsy. She tucked the page from the book into a fold of her cloak, and sat down between Beastboy's feet, on the floor. It would only be a moment. She could rest a moment before destroying them. Only a moment...

A few minutes of silence passed. Suddenly, Raven's eyes fluttered open. Where was she? The common room. Her mind slowly focused. Her mirror had broken. She had been on the couch with Beastboy... She sat upright quickly. She'd fallen asleep on Beastboy!

Raven closed her eyes, settling the emotions inside her. This was embarrassing. She did not want to give Beastboy the idea that she thought of him as anything other than a teammate. Opening her eyes, she looked around at the rest of the group. They had all fallen asleep. How could they all-- was that Hatred?

Raven stared at Hatred. Why was she laying at his feet? Why wasn't she ripping them all to shreds? Raven looked again at Beastboy, who was smiling as he slept peacefully on the couch. All of her emotions favored him. They must know something that she didn't. Was Love right? Did Raven love Beastboy and not even know it?

She considered the idea. Beastboy was annoying in many ways. His jokes were juvenile and pointless, his voice cracked, he was short and skinny, not to mention green. Still, he was certainly nice. He'd been very attentive today, and even had tried to keep her emotions happy, despite the fact that Timidity would always be sad and lonely. He was careful to avoid embarrassing her too much, and... sleeping on his shoulder had been pleasant somehow. She shook her head. She didn't love Beastboy. He was a teammate. Her emotions were simply confused because they were out in the world instead of where they should be.

Raven looked down at her lap, Rudeness' legs were laying on hers, she couldn't get up without waking Rudeness, who would certainly wake the others, including Hatred. This was a mess. She focused, using a small amount of power to pull on Beastboy's hair. A few tugs was all it took to wake him, and she watched as his eyes widened.

"Uh... Raven? Why are all your emotions around me like this?" His voice was quiet, a whisper. She was glad that he at least had the presence of mind to keep it quiet.

"I'm not sure. Look at the floor. Hatred is sleeping here as well."

Beastboy's eyes widened as he looked down at the hooded girl. He didn't understand when Raven had started to like him, and she had to like him for all of her emotions to hang around him like this. He smiled a little at the grey-cloaked Raven who was sleeping in his arms. She was smiling, he was happy that she was happy. He looked over all the emotions again. They were smiling, they all seemed to content. It felt nice to have Raven so close to him, and even nicer that all the Ravens were smiling about it. He looked up to see Raven looking back at him strangely.

Raven had been watching him look at her other sides. He looked so compassionate, holding Timidity like that. Raven had noticed that all her emotions were smiling, certainly a rarity, especially for Hatred. Beastboy really was trying hard to be nice and helpful during all this mess. She smiled slightly at him, and felt a little happier as his eyes shined in response to her smile. She was still smiling when she heard Starfire's voice.

"Oh! It is so very nice to see you like this! Raven, Beastboy, you are both happy as well?" Starfire was wisely keeping her voice low, but the excitement in it was undeniable. Raven's smile immediately faded. Beastboy turned nearly brown from the blush.

Raven's face turned pink, then red. This was embarrassing. Beastboy seeing her like this was ok... for some reason. However, no one else should see it... it was too strange and too embarrassing a scene...

Everyone shielded their eyes from the sudden flash of light. Thankfully, there was no sound, so all the emotions weren't awoken. Only the three new emotions being held in Beastboy's arms were awake from the split. Timidity was gone, replaced by three others: a black-cloaked girl that was trembling in Fear, a dark-grey clad girl that was still blushing deeply from Embarassment, and a light-cloaked Raven that was biting her lower lip in constant Worry.

Fear was the first to speak, her voice quiet, but with an underlying tone of panic. "I... what is going on? Why is SHE here?"

When worry spoke, her voice warbled, as if she was uncertain she was saying the right thing. "This is bad, everyone will think that something happened with us and Beastboy. What if Starfire tells everyone?"

Embarrassment just pulled her hood down over her face and tried to hide her blush.

Beastboy and Starfire both looked at Raven wide-eyed. Raven just flinched, her head pounding in pain. Every time an emotion split, her headache got worse. This was getting bad. Raven tried to keep cool, tried to make it seem like everything was under control.

"Starfire, there is no time to worry about them. Do you have some means to restrain Hatred?"

Starfire nodded, and left quickly to fetch some more cable. Raven turned to Beastboy, about to tell him to try to keep the new emotions quiet, but stopped when she saw that he was already doing his best at it. He had continued holding them, as best he could with all three of them there. Embarrassment was hiding her face against his shoulder, Fear was curled into a ball close to him, shivering slightly, and Worry was staring into space while laying her head against his chest, doubtlessly thinking of all the problems that could come of such a strange sleeping arrangement.

Raven smiled, despite the pain her head and the bad situation. Beastboy was such a caring person; he'd probably make a good father someday. Raven's smile faded. Why was she thinking like this? Was Love's confession really such a big deal that she would start seeing things in Beastboy that she hadn't before? Beastboy smiled back at her, seemingly honestly happy that he could help at all. Raven's smile returned once more, and she whispered, quietly, "Thank you."

Beastboy's smile widened, and his eyes shined happily. "Welcome."

They were both still smiling at each other when Starfire got back. She looked at them from behind the couch and smiled herself. She had always thought that the two Titans had feelings for one another, but it had taken Raven's mirror breaking to bring them out. Starfire smiled further. Perhaps she could make a mirror for herself, and perhaps Robin would notice her then. She shook her head, focusing once more on the current situation. She floated silently over towards Hatred, and began tying the cable loosely around her, not wanting to wake her before all the knots were done. A few seconds later, it was done, and Starfire tightened the cable, waking Hatred in the process.

"What are YOU doing here? Get away!" Starfire was thrown backwards by telekinetic power, smashing against the windowpane, but not breaking the strengthened glass. Hatred stood up, her hands bound, but her mind still a viable weapon. She turned towards the rest of the group, then her arrogant grin faded.

All of the emotions were staring angrily, the peaceful sleep having been interrupted so rudely by Hatred's shout. A moment later, Hatred was laying at the base of the window, unconscious. Starfire pressed a piece of tape to Hatred's mouth, and smiled happily at Raven and Beastboy as she began carrying the defeated emotion down to the cell with Malice in it.

Rudeness stretched widely, accidentally hitting Raven's face with her foot. "Ahhh, that was a nice sleep! No better pillow than Beastboy's lap, eh, Raven?"

Raven's voice was thick with irritation. "I wouldn't know. Do you mind getting off of my lap?"

Rude shrugged, still laying across both Titan's laps. "I dunno. I'm fine here."

Wisdom held her head, as if she had a headache. "This was foolish. Why did we sleep here?"

"EEE! That was fun. Don't be such a spoil-sport, Wisdom. Beastboy liked it!" Happiness smiled up at Beastboy, and Love smiled at him as well. Beastboy winked at Happiness, while smiling back. Love giggled.

Knowledge simply opened her book and continued reading, as if nothing had happened.

The three splits of Timid stayed as they were in Beastboy's arms, trying to hide from the rest of the emotions in the room.

"--Oof! Oi! I almost wish I hadn't rubbed off on you so much!" Rude rubbed her rear where she'd landed, as she stood up from where Raven had pushed her to the floor. Raven stood sharply, looking very irritated indeed.

"Knowledge, tell me you've found some way to fix this problem." Raven's voice was as full of irritation and danger as normal, but it sounded almost forced, as if she wasn't really sure that she could manage to do anything at this point.

Knowledge looked up at Raven, through her thick glasses. Her voice was plain, matter-of-fact, like normal. "Well, I found out that this sort of fracture is uncommon but not unheard of. There is a fairly standard method of repairing the mirror, but all personality facets must be present at the time, though they need not be willing. Also, it will take some time to prepare the spell. I will begin gathering components." Knowledge stood quickly, then walked out the door into the hallway.

Happiness stood up, stretching luxuriously. "Woo! Well, now what? Want to play another game, BB?"

Worry let out a little whine, concerned that Beastboy might let go of her. The whine made Embarrassment press her face harder into Beastboy's shoulder, embarrassed by Worry's public display of dependence. Beastboy blushed slightly. "Uh, sorry Happiness, but I'm kind of tied down at the moment."

Love stood as well, smiling at Beastboy. "It's so sweet how you are taking such care of our other sides. It makes me lo-"

"Enough. We need to find Rage, so that we can get that mirror fixed." Raven was tired of Love's demeanor, it was too direct and overzealous. She wanted to figure out her own feelings for Beastboy without Love blabbering on and on about it.

"Cyborg mentioned that Rage escaped him at the Museum. Perhaps Malice or Hatred would know of Rage's location?" Starfire smiled, trying to be helpful in these strange times. Starfire was enjoying the flirty play between Happiness, Love, and Beastboy. It was unusual but fun to see Raven in such a situation.

Raven looked at Starfire. "Yes, that would make sense. We should interrogate them while we have the opportunity. The sooner the better, in fact."

As Raven was walking towards the elevator door, however, it opened to reveal Cyborg and Robin, with Cyborg carrying an unconscious Bravery. Beastboy turned around to see who had come in, then immediately jumped up and ran over to Bravery, concern in his eyes. Fear, Worry, and Embarrassment looked sad at his departure, and tried to console one another.

"Dude! How could you let her get hurt like this?" Beastboy took Bravery from Cyborg, holding her in his arms and looking over her carefully, trying to see how badly she was hurt.

"Yo, calm down, man. There was nothing I could do, Rage just overpowered us." Cyborg's voice was defensive, though there was a tinge of guilt, as he was unable to protect the girl properly.

Beastboy carried Bravery over to the couch, past Raven and the emotions standing nearby, and lay her down. He brushed her hair out of the way, trying to make sure she would be ok. He looked up to see Raven looking at him strangely.

"Uh... I don't like seeing you get hurt, and she looks like you. I mean, I don't like seeing anyone get hurt, especially you- I mean, uh, I just want to help." Beastboy was trying his best to keep his mouth shut, but it wasn't working.

Raven just cocked an eyebrow at Beastboy, while Love smiled happily at him. Beastboy focused again on Bravery, a worried expression on his face.

Robin spoke up, trying to ignore the weird atmosphere. "We can't do anything until we can find Hatred and Rage, and subdue them. We can't have emotions tearing up the city."

Starfire flew over to Robin, smiling at him. "Hate is already accounted for. She was here when I came back, and with the help of the many Ravens, I was able to capture her."

Robin looked impressed. "Good work, Star. What was Hatred doing here?"

Starfire smiled brighter. "It was quite interesting! Hate and the many other Ravens were all slee-mmph!" Starfire tugged vainly at the band of black telekinetic power across her lips. Raven glared at her.

"Trigon lulled us into sleep to make us more vulnerable. Hatred also succumbed to this. That's all that needs to be said."

Worry's voice broke out, low and quiet. "We're sorry, Star, don't hate us."

Embarrassment squeaked out a short sentence as well, blushing madly. "It's just too embarrassing to tell people things like that."

Fear covered herself with her cloak, hiding under it. "She's going to hit us with a starbolt! She's going to be angry!" She sounded panicked.

Wisdom lay her hand on Fear's hood, speaking calmly and powerfully. "Starfire will not attack us. We are safe here, this is Titan's Tower. These are our friends, do not worry, do not fear them."

Fear didn't come out from under her cloak, but stopped shaking. Worry scooted over on the couch to look at Bravery, hoping she was ok. Embarrassment just looked away, avoiding everyone's eyes.

Raven was only tangentially aware of all this, having already removed the telekinetic block from Starfire's lips. She was watching Beastboy tend to Bravery. It was strange how so simple a thing as an emotion's suggestion could make her see Beastboy in such a new light. How could she have never noticed how caring and nice he was? How could she have never noticed how much he favored her? It was so strange to see him like this. She couldn't help but notice now a slight, small flicker of that previously unidentified emotion inside her, as she watched him care for Bravery. She could allow it. She could allow herself to become attracted to Beastboy, just a little.

Wisdom spoke, her hand on Beastboy's shoulder. "Go with the others and talk to Hate and Malice. We will take care of Bravery."

Beastboy looked at her, then reluctantly started towards the elevator door. Starfire smiled at him, her heartwarming smile as charming as ever. He felt a hand on his back, and looked towards Raven with surprise. She smiled slightly, awkwardly.

"Thank you, for caring about me... about Bravery." Raven's voice sounded strange, softer and quieter than normal. Beastboy smiled back.

"You're welcome. I mean, I can't really help it, you know? I always care about you." He smiled awkwardly, a little unsure of himself. Suddenly, they both heard coughing from the couch. Bravery had awoken.

"Calm down. Stay where you are, I am unfinished with your healing." Wisdom sounded exasperated, unhappy with having to deal with Bravery's gung-ho attitude.

Bravery was not to be deterred. "No way! I have to go help Cyborg take care of Rage! You know he can't do it alone!"

Wisdom gave up trying to hold Bravery down. "This is foolish. You are in no condition to fight."

Bravery sat up, then winced in pain, sinking back to the couch and holding her side. Beastboy was beside her in an instant. "Hey, c'mon, lay down. You can't fight right now, we'll get it taken care of."

"You know that you can't beat Rage alone! Last time it took all of us, Raven, you, and Cyborg to beat Trigon. You have to let me come with you!" Brave struggled against Beastboy and Wisdom, who were trying to keep her down.

Beastboy kept struggling to keep her there for a few moments, and then realized something. She wouldn't ever just give up and stay, she couldn't. She was an emotion, just like the others. He had to accept her as she was and just deal with it. He let go of her, and gently but firmly pushed Wisdom's hands away as well. Wisdom looked at him strangely as Brave sat up painfully.

"Look, we can't stop you from going and I know that you won't ever just sit around while we fight, so..."

Brave's eyes widened as Beastboy leaned towards her. He couldn't be...

Beastboy reached out, put his arms around Brave, and moved closer. Then he pulled her arm gently over his shoulder; standing slowly. She grinned and blushed, a bit ashamed for thinking what she had about what he was doing. Bravery tried to stand independently, but her body just wouldn't do what she asked. She leaned heavily on Beastboy's shoulder, and smiled at him warmly.

Wisdom felt outdone. Here she had been trying to suppress Bravery's... well... bravery, and Beastboy had found the presence of mind to just embrace it. Being outdone was something that Wisdom was not accustomed to. She felt a jab of cynicism. Leave it to Beastboy to make Raven and her sides feel new things.

Beastboy and the green-clad emotion grinned up at Raven as they walked towards the door. To everyone's surprise, the empath smiled back, her eyes moist. Raven had never expected Beastboy to be so accomodating, so kind. It was really quite touching. She followed behind Bravery and Beastboy, who in turn were following behind the rest of the Titans; heading towards the Tower's holding cells. Interrogation of Rage and Malice would be difficult, but necessary. Behind Raven followed Wisdom, certain that her skills would be needed, Love and Happiness, smiling at eachother and quite giddy from the display from Beastboy, and the change in Raven's demeanor. Fear and Worry were both too scared and concerned to stay behind, and followed the others as well. Rudeness was still sort of tired, and didn't really care what happened down there, so she just stretched out on the couch and tried to sleep again. Embarrassment waited until Rudeness was asleep, then latched Rude's cloak around her top, so that her bra wasn't showing so obviously. Embarrassment sighed, then sat down and tried to think of ways to repair her reputation.

* * *

A/N: Long chapter, probably nearly 8000 words of pure text, even ignoring this note and the review responses. Sorry for the month-plus update time, but with school worries fics get pushed aside. Over Christmas break I hope to write some more, but with no internet access it might be a bit tough to upload them. Thanks again to Regrem for ideas, and thanks (hopefully) to the readers for their support despite the long wait. See you again soon(?) in another update! 


	4. Interrogation

* * *

Seven Years' Bad Luck in One Day

* * *

Review Responses: 

Kare-San: Glad you liked the fic. I will link to the fan art you did in an author's note before the story. The title of the fic you mentioned was "A Woman Scorned". I like that fic as well.

She-Who-Snogs-Weasly-Boy: Yahs!

Chica: I'm glad you like it! I try to keep people in character; it's rather tough at times.

MoonHawke: Lust might be in there later. I liked that scene as well, I'll update again soon!

TrigunChic: Yes, it was a long time to update. I'm trying to work on that. Glad you like the fic.

Change-Of-Heart2: I'm glad you like it, and good luck with Pathology.

Nightwish13: You're welcome. I enjoyed writing it.

JulesFire: I'm glad the story makes you happy! Your millions of Rob/Star kiss fics are great fun, I had a great time reading them all.

Raidersrule76: Yeah, a song stuck in your head could mess things up. Glad you liked it anyway.

Alpha-331: Glad you like it!

P90Wraith: Updates will hopefully be faster.

John Steppenwolf: Quite a long review. Being called the best is always quuite a compliment. I'm glad you liked it. I like the way the emotions react as well.

WarPrince2000: Glad you liked it, this update is faster than the previous. Hope you like it.

A/N: Here's the next chapter! It's not quite as long but I like it. Also, there is fanart for the Beastboy/Raven(s) sleeping scene from chapter three, by Kare-San. Please go check it out!

www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 13014415/

Simply copy and paste that into the address bar of your browser, and remove the spaces. It's a good work, click on the image for a larger (huge really) version. I love this work, so thanks to Kare-San!

Anyway, on to the fic.

* * *

The rather large group trudged down the long corridors of Titans' Tower, slowly making their way towards the containment cells. Normally walks through the corridors were accompanied by laughter and lighthearted chatter, but today the mood was a little more somber, since no one looked forward to interrogating two violent facets of Raven. 

Robin looked at the floor as he walked, his mind preoccupied. Raven was a dangerous teammate. He had trusted her for some time; she had been a member of the team since the team's inception. Still, he hadn't known of her... unique heritage until today. Malice had been a relatively simple matter to subdue, and Hatred had fallen for some other-worldly trap, but Rage was still out there, and anyone who could defeat Cyborg and Raven together so quickly was a foe to be reckoned with. If Raven herself ever turned against the team, who would be able to stop her?

Robin was lost in thoughts when Raven's voice cut through his shell. "Robin."

Robin turned to regard the girl, who's voice was once again hard and steely. "What is it, Raven?"

Raven looked at him skeptically. "Why did you order Beastboy to stay here with me? You know I could have taken care of myself."

Robin cocked an eyebrow. "Ordered him? What do you mean?"

The young empath furrowed her brows. "He told me you told him to stay and take care of me, because I looked sick."

Robin ignored Starfire's giggling as she listened in on his conversation. He shook his head. Beastboy was such a coward. "I didn't order him. He stayed here against my orders to chase Hatred."

All of the Ravens stopped walking. Normally, just Raven would have been noticeable enough, but when over half of the footsteps in the hallway were coming from Raven and her emotions, the effect was immediate. Raven's mind turned over the idea. Beastboy had stayed for her, but not because of an order. He'd wanted to be alone in the tower with her, he'd wanted to take care of her. Not just her emotions, but Raven herself. Bravery was grinning, the new knowledge adding to her already high confidence level. Wisdom had her eyes closed, chastising herself for not realizing this sooner. Happiness and Love just smiled at each other, both feeling quite smug about the situation. Fear pulled her hood down over her eyes, scared by the weird way everyone was staring at Raven. Worry just wrung her hands, unsure of how Beastboy would feel now that his secret was out.

Raven turned towards Beastboy, a strange look on her face. Normally, she would have simply raised an eyebrow, the normal, dead look in her eyes showing her irritation. This time her face was softer, and she had a small smile at the corners of her mouth. "Beastboy... is this true?"

Beastboy couldn't fight the redness in his cheeks, but grinned anyway. "Um... yeah. Sorry about lying, I just thought you would be mad if I stayed behind. I know you don't like people helping you."

Raven's smile grew a small, almost unnoticeable amount. She shook her head, slowly. "It's ok that you stayed. I don't mind you helping me. Thank you."

Beastboy grinned. Happiness giggled, and Love sighed contentedly. Her voice sounded silvery and calm, as it always did. "Do you see? Things like that are what makes us love him so much."

Beastboy blushed, but still grinned playfully at Raven. Raven, on the other hand, looked down and away, moving so that the darkness from her hood would cover the blush on her face. Why was she blushing like some twelve year old that just got asked to a dance? She was older than that, she had trained her entire life to keep her emotions in check! How could such a small thing as her emotion admitting to loving Beastboy make her blush so much? He already knew that Love loved him; nothing new was being revealed. Robin's wry grin reminded her that some people hadn't heard this before.

"Wonderful! Raven, your emotion has spoken well!" Starfire's eyes glittered with happiness; her longtime suspicions, she felt, had finally been verified. "I am most happy that my friends have found love!"

Robin was mildly tense. The last time anyone had teased Raven about this, she had summoned an emotion that was intent on destroying the team. His hand subconsciously moved towards the explosive discs on his belt. Suddenly, Wisdom caught his eyes from across the room, and shook her head slightly. He relaxed a little, affected by the inexplicable power in Wisdom's suggestions.

Despite the worry in the room, Raven only smiled, the rarity of the event only adding to it's beauty. She looked at Starfire, silent for a moment, as if carefully weighing her words. "Love loves Beastboy. I consider Beastboy a friend; a close friend, but a friend nonetheless."

This was enough to make Beastboy smile in earnest. He nodded, and Raven turned pointedly, continuing down the hallway. After a few knowing looks, the rest followed her, each considering the new knowledge. Beastboy was grinning from ear to ear. He could have been disappointed that Raven hadn't agreed with Love wholeheartedly, but instead he was just happy that she had gone so far as to call him a close friend. Starfire's smile had not dimmed, nor had her excitement waned. She was thrilled that Raven, whether she would openly admit it or not, had at least some feeling for Beastboy. Starfire believed that everyone deserved a happy ending, and she could see that Raven and Beastboy were heading inexorably towards happiness.

Robin and Cyborg were both just thinking of ways to tease and irritate Beastboy and Raven about this after all the current mess was over. They were friends, of course, but by no means immune to teenage ribbing.

Raven, as well as her more rational emotions, were busy considering the future. Raven had told the truth, she was not in love with Beastboy. She had considered him just as distant a friend as the rest of the Titans, until today. Now, she felt much closer to him, simply because he had been paying so much attention to her. Not only because of that... She sighed inwardly, though she outwardly looked just as impassive and deadpan as normal. Her rationalizations were not helping. The fact was that she was beginning to become attracted to Beastboy, and she had no idea why. True, he had been very attentive today, and very caring towards her and her emotions, but that didn't account for her sudden attraction to him.

Raven mused to herself. Was the attraction really so sudden? She had never admitted to herself before that she was attracted to anyone, let alone Beastboy. Still, she could remember, now that she allowed herself to think of it, several instances where there had been something between them. Glances held too long, desperate smiles from Beastboy as he tried to appease the irritable empath, jokes told to her despite her apparent lack of interest, his care after Malchior's departure, his protection of her from Adonis, the many times they had assisted each other in combat, the tearing and aching feeling she had felt when Terra had threatened him underground, while under Slade's control.

Raven suddenly was aware of Wisdom walking next to her. The emotion cast a glance into her eyes, its own eyes showing the depth of its thoughts. Raven felt as if she was being examined, as if in that one look Wisdom had come to know everything she was thinking. Wisdom spoke quietly, audible only to Raven, even in the crowded hallway.

"Admit it. It will become easier to deal with if you at least admit it."

Raven glared at the emotion, who only watched her, undaunted by the unspoken threat. Perhaps Wisdom was right. Perhaps admitting to the emotion would make it easier to control. She searched her mind, opening as best she could, allowing any thought that had substance to enter. Did she love him? Could she love him? He was kind, she had felt... jealousy... when Terra was here... did that constitute love? No. However, perhaps, there was something there. Not love, but... something.

"I... I don't love him. However, perhaps I can see... loving him in the future." Her voice was quiet, uncertain, and meek. A very unusual voice for the normally confident and dark empath. The brown-cloaked figure nodded, smiling, and withdrew wordlessly. Apparently, Raven had pleased her emotion. She looked up. They were at the door to the holding cells. She stepped aside, and allowed Robin to press the switch to open the door. She knew how much being the leader of the team mattered to him.

The door slid open at his command, revealing the two emotions glaring from their cell. They had a look about them as if they had just finished talking, and were not pleased about being interrupted. A red mark across Hatred's lips denoted the place where Starfire had placed the tape, but it was gone now. Both of their faces had four eyes, simply glowing red slits in the blackness under their hoods. It was unnerving to face them. Robin's own eyes narrowed. He hated interrogations; they always brought out the worst qualities in him. Also, he couldn't imagine Raven's most negative emotions opening up easily.

Robin stepped up to the cage as the rest of the group quietly followed him into the room. He stared coldly at Hatred and Malice, trying to read their demonic expressions. Their glowing red eyes stared back angrily. Robin spoke, trying to intimidate the two into compliance.

"Hatred, Malice. You both know that it is impossible to escape from this cage. You also both know that even if you did, you could never defeat all of us." Robin let the words hang in the air, hoping that the futility of their situation would lead the emotions into talking. It didn't. They still stood, silently mocking him with their eyes. Robin was unused to this silence from captured criminals. Usually they fought and howled, trying to escape incarceration. It was unnerving.

"Malice, tell me what you were doing at Saint Wallace's Cathedral."

Malice's lips moved into a sly grin, her eyes glowing brightly. "Robin, tell me if they were able to save the civilians that had accidents due to my actions."

Robin scowled. "Yes, they were able to get everyone stitched back up. Now, answer the question."

Malice still grinned. Robin felt a slight tug at his mask, and then it was torn off of his face, and fluttered gently to the ground. Malice's evil smile widened at the prospect of spreading hidden information. "Blue."

Starfire squealed in delight, happy to hear the answer to a question she'd had in mind for a long time. Robin simply growled as he knelt and retrieved his mask, reapplying it before anyone besides the emotion saw his face. It was more a force of habit than out of any real necessity. Malice was being uncooperative on basic principle, it seemed. Robin decided to try his luck with Hatred.

"Hatred- oomph!" Robin was flung powerfully back and across the room from the spark of telekinesis generated by Hatred. Starfire was immediately by his side, holding him with her eyes glowing green in anger. Raven immediately blasted Hatred with black power, knocking her against the back wall of the cell. Malice, to the surprise of the others in the room, also held Hatred against the back wall, her voice icy and angry.

"Hatred, we are in no position to fight. Rest now."

Hatred's inhuman eyes flashed angrily, but she slowly stood and stopped attacking. Robin walked back to the cage, not too badly harmed by the attack. He was about to speak again when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Wisdom's piercing eyes staring into his.

"Robin. They will not respond to you. Think."

Robin furrowed his brows at this question of authority, but upon thinking he realized that he had been going about this all wrong. He grinned slightly.

"Beastboy. Let Bravery go and see if you can get these two to open up a bit more."

Beastboy looked worriedly at Bravery, who grinned lopsidedly at him, and allowed him to let her sink to the floor, sitting on the ground, without the strength to stand. Beastboy also glanced at Raven, who's face looked grim. She only nodded to him, but he could see the concern and worry in her eyes. He looked around the room. This interrogation was not going well. Starfire looked like she was about ready to tear Hatred apart, her eyes and hands glowing with barely controlled starbolt energy. Cyborg wasn't chomping at the bit, but his arm was in cannon form, and he was watching everything carefully. Fear was hiding behind Love and Happiness, who were still smiling at him despite the poor circumstances. Wisdom was watching the events in the room carefully, even while returning to Worry to ease her concerns. Robin was standing by the cage, looking quite angry. Beastboy walked over to the two evil emotions.

"Uh... hi. I'm not really good at this whole interrogation thing." Beastboy scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well, that's obvious." Malice's voice, despite her taunt, was lacking the cold, icy edge from before. Hatred and Malice both walked over towards Beastboy, standing at the edge of their cage.

Beastboy didn't really know how to proceed. They seemed to be listening, which is more than he could say for Robin's interrogation. "Hmm... I guess I just kind of wonder why you guys are attacking random buildings. I mean, I know you are Malice and Hatred, but shouldn't you just be attacking us, not a Cathedral, Museum, and dump?"

Malice and Hatred looked at each other, then closed their eyes. When they opened them, they only had two eyes again, though they still glowed red. Hatred's voice was thick with hate, but it was quite obviously not directed at Beastboy.

"We did that because He ordered us to. Everything we do is because He orders us to. I hate him." The capitalization of 'He' was obvious from her voice.

"We were collecting things. Necessary components." Malice's voice was softer, but still by no means kind.

"What were you collecti-" Robin's voice was cut short again, but this time by Wisdom's hand over his mouth. She looked to Beastboy.

"Continue."

Beastboy grinned lopsidedly at the sight of Robin being silenced by Raven's emotion. He turned back to the emotions. "Um... what he said. Or, was going to say. What did you need the components for?"

Hatred's body was encased in a small outline of black power as she spoke, her anger barely contained. "For Him, who else? His only desire is to claim Raven and come into this world. He hates the prison He's in, just as much as I hate the one I'm in."

Beastboy pitied Hatred. Even as much as he didn't like Raven's 'evil' emotions, he knew that they were just as much people as Timidity or Brave, and he didn't like to see them caged like this. He also knew, however, that it would be foolish to let them go. He was curious, though, as to what the two emotions had done while no one was watching. "So... uh... I guess I'm kind of wondering what you two talked about before we all got here."

Malice looked over at Hatred, then back at Beastboy. "Since we are in no position to refuse, I will recount what has happened."

* * *

_Flashback Flashback Flashback_

Malice sat in the cell, half-heartedly tugging at the cables around her and getting angrier and angrier at this incarceration. She had only been here for a few minutes, but it was already grating on her nerves, and the compulsion from Trigon was still there; she had to leave and bring the component to him. Still, no matter what she did, the bars and cables held firm, and were even warded against her teleportation. She was stuck.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a young, orange alien girl. Starfire, of course. She was carrying Hatred, bound with the same type of cable as Malice was, and with the addition of a piece of heavy tape across her mouth. Starfire carried the unconscious emotion over to the prison and opened the door. Before Malice could even react, Hatred was already inside and the door closed, with Starfire smiling sweetly from outside.

"Do not worry, Malice-Raven, it will not be long before you inside Raven again! We are trying our best to help you!" Starfire's voice was happy and light, despite the fact that she was talking to an enemy.

Malice grinned slightly at the naive girl. "The correct way to say that is 'Trying the best are we to help you.' I just wanted to help you with your grammar."

Starfire nodded, memorizing the words. She was happy that even an evil emotion like Malice would assist her when she made mistakes with English grammar.

"Very well. Thanking the most am I to you for helping with my grammar." Starfire thought the way that Malice had told her to speak was a little strange, but if it was the correct way to speak, who was she to argue?

Malice just grinned and nodded. It wouldn't be long before Starfire spoke like that to someone, and then she would feel like an idiot. It was a simple thing to do, but Malice reveled in any ability to cause other people suffering. Suddenly, a ring came from Starfire's belt, her communicator beeping. She answered it, then smiled as Robin's face appeared.

"Star, we're heading back to the tower. We'll be there soon, just calling to make sure you got back with Malice." Robin's voice sounded irritated, and she could see that he was on the R-Cycle.

"Being the happy because calling me you are, Robin!" Starfire was really getting the hang of this strange grammar that Malice had introduced her to.

Robin raised an eyebrow, noticeable even through the glass of his helmet. "What? Star, I know you can speak better than that. Who taught you to talk like that?"

Starfire suddenly realized what had happened, and turned red from embarrassment. "Robin, I am sorry. Malice taught me, and I see now that she was lying. Please, hurry back to the tower."

Starfire turned off the communicator, embarrassed. She glared at the grinning emotion in the cage. Starfire turned sharply, a "Hmph!" escaping her lips, and walked out of the room angrily. Malice just smiled at the flawless execution of a simple, malicious prank, and then looked down at Hatred. Malice sharply kicked the unconscious emotion, hoping to elicit some response. When there was none, she knelt, then turned, so that her bound hands were near Hatred, and healed the emotion slightly, just enough to wake it.

Hated coughed, then caught her breath through her nose, since her mouth was covered in tape. Malice stood, and drug Hatred to standing with her powers. Hatred glared at her through red eyes.

"So, you failed too, did you?" Malice grinned as she asked the question.

"Mmgpml." Hatred spoke through the tape, to no effect. She sighed through her nose.

Malice smiled. A chance to do what she did best. "One second, I'll have that tape off in no time."

Hatred squeezed her eyes shut as Malice slowly, cruelly, and painfully peeled the tape away from her lips, using her powers. A full 30 seconds later, the last bit of tape tore off, and Hatred opened her eyes, angry, but unable to really do anything against the emotion. Trigon forbade it.

"I did not fail. I simply... got distracted when I arrived at the tower." Hatred's voice sounded strange at the end of that sentence, as if she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Got distracted? How did you get distracted?" Malice's eyes narrowed. She only tolerated deception from herself.

Hatred's eyes flashed. "Some sort of spell. I tried to kill them, I tried. They were all just sleeping there, all of the emotions, Raven, and... Beastboy." When Hatred said his name, something in her voice betrayed the reason she had not killed them.

"You didn't kill them because you couldn't kill Beastboy? Oh, this is... this is great. Heh. Hatred, the very embodiment of the emotion of hatred, can't bring herself to kill a hero like Beastboy." Malice grinned madly, loving the obvious confusion and turmoil in Hatred.

Hatred glowed with black energy. "I know! I know I couldn't kill him! Help me find out why! I should be able to kill him, to hate him. But I can't!"

"Well that should be obvious. You can't hate him because you like him." Malice smiled cruelly.

Hatred's voice got a lot angrier. "Like him?! Are you out of your mind? I'm Hatred, I can't like anyone. I don't even like you, and we used to be the same person!"

Malice's grin spread wider. "You are a terrible liar. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love him."

Hatred glared angrily at Malice, her eyes burning with hate. "I don't love... I don't even like... I hate..."

Hatred was silent for a few seconds. "I hate this."

Malice smirked. "I love it. Look at you, you are so torn inside and confused that you have no idea what to do. Just because Raven loves him, you can't hate him. It's great!"

A rare smile crept across Hatred's face. "If I can't hate him because Raven loves him, then you can't hate him either."

Malice's gloating stopped immediately. "That's impossible. I'm not subject to the same pathetic urges as you are. Look at you, all confused! I love him!"

Malice's eyes widened. "IT! I love IT!"

It was too late, it had already been said. Hatred's smile grew into a laugh, a sick, evil laugh, but a laugh nonetheless. Her laugh chilled even Malice's heart.

"I may not hate him, but you love him. You weak minded fool! I'm surprised He even bothers controlling you. Not Beastboy of course, I meant Tri-"

"Don't say His name!" Malice's eyes flashed in anger as she stopped Hatred's word with telekinetic power. "He seems to be ignoring us here, don't provoke Him by speaking His name!"

There was silence in the cell for a few moments, as both emotions waited for the compulsion from Trigon to overwhelm them again. As the seconds passed, they both became convinced that he thankfully had not heard them. When Hatred spoke again, her voice was quiet, but full of anger.

"I hate Him. I hate everyone, but more than anything, I hate Him."

Malice also spoke quietly, her voice laced with hatred. "I do as well. Even with my tendency towards malicious acts, I will never mentally control someone. It's a pain I know too well. It's why I pity Terra."

Hatred shrugged. "I hate Terra," she stated simply.

Malice looked at Hatred half-heartedly. "You would. Still, I think that-"

The door slid open, to reveal Robin and the others.

_End Flashback End Flashback End Flashback_

* * *

Beastboy grinned at Raven's embarrassment. He didn't intend to be mean, but her face when Malice told them that Hatred couldn't hate him was priceless. She had since returned to her normal, deadpan look, but he was still grinning from what she'd looked like. Love was also smiling, but only because she could tell that Beastboy was finally getting the hint about the way Raven felt deep down. 

Still, Beastboy couldn't help but pity the emotions inside the cage. They were still people... sort of. Not only that, but it didn't really seem like their fault that they had torn up those buildings, they were under Trigon's control. They seemed a little more mellow now that they had been talking to him for a while, and their eyes were... fading. They were more like normal eyes now, just with bright red pupils instead of Raven's normal violet.

"Robin, I think we should let them out. They seem to hate... uh... Raven's Father even more than we do, maybe they can help." Beastboy grinned at Robin, knowing already what the boy's answer would be. Hatred and Malice, surprised by Beastboy's suggestion, looked at the green boy with astonishment. He trusted them?

Raven narrowed her eyes. Was he out of his mind? She looked around at the others. Wisdom was frowning, obviously not too keen on the idea either. Robin and Cyborg both seemed to be thinking the same thing Raven was. Starfire was still holding two glowing starbolts in her hands, more than likely still angry at Hatred for blasting Robin earlier, and Malice for tricking her. Fear was hiding behind Worry, who was wringing her hands and staring with concern at Beastboy, who was altogether too close to Hatred and Malice for her liking. Bravery was grinning from her spot on the floor, trying to muster up the strength to fight if Hatred and Malice got loose. Raven turned back to Robin as he spoke.

"Beastboy, I don't think that's a good idea. We can't trust them as long as they are being controlled by-"

"But they aren't being controlled anymore." Beastboy looked at Malice when he spoke.

Hatred and Malice's eyes widened, and they looked at each other. It... was true. They couldn't feel any compulsion from Trigon. He must be ignoring them because they were worthless when they were in prison. Raven's eyes widened too. He was right; there was no way Trigon could control all three emotions, now that they were actually real people as well. Beastboy was actually being intelligent. Raven was impressed. It was strange, seeing him in a different light like this. Now that she had allowed herself to see his good qualities, they just kept appearing. Had she been missing something for this long?

"C'mon, you guys have a choice. You can't just let him control you like this. You have to fight it!" Beastboy's voice was serious and there was a fierce look in his eyes. The Titans knew why. They remembered the last time he'd spoken like this. Beastboy had seen another girl being controlled.

When Hatred and Malice turned back to face the rest of the group, their eyes were normal. They looked like Raven's eyes, just a deep violet, not even a speck of the evil red that had pervaded them previously. Starfire gasped in surprise, not expecting such a strange turn. Robin's hand tightened on his bo staff, suspicious of a trap. Raven and her emotions knew what had happened, and each thought silently of Beastboy's effect on Hatred and Malice. It was amazing. He had freed the emotions from Trigon's control, and it had only taken him a few minutes to do it. Raven had been trying to be free of his influence her entire life.

Robin took his hand from his staff, which was still latched to his belt. He wasn't a trusting person usually, but today was turning out to be anything but the usual. He walked cautiously towards the cage, looking the emotions in the eyes. There was something there, a certain desperate hope, that made him feel as if they were telling the truth, that perhaps they were free of Trigon after all. He stepped up to the cell door, next to Beastboy. Surprisingly, both the emotions were looking at him and not being angry. His voice was cool and collected as he spoke.

"You are free of him? You are going to help us and fight against Rage?"

Hatred stayed silent, but Malice spoke for the both of them. "Yes, we are finally free. For the first time I can remember, I can't feel his influence on me; I don't feel my body moving by itself." A smile crossed her face, making her look almost... normal.

Hatred almost smiled at Beastboy. "As much as I hate working with these others..." Her voice faltered. She finished quietly. "Thanks, BB."

Malice looked around at the group of heroes before her. "We will help you against Trigon."

The word was out of her mouth before she realized what she was saying. After it had been said, however, it was too late. The room's lights went out; an evil blood red glow filling it instead. It seemed that Rage had finished part of the summoning, as Trigon was growing stronger on this world. Hatred and Malice both held their heads in pain, as they felt his control slipping back into their minds. They fought, and having a taste of freedom made their fighting all the more fierce. They would never allow themselves to be controlled again.

Robin backed away from the cage, where both emotions were glowing red now. Wisps of unintentional power releases were beginning to flash through the diffuse glow. Beastboy was holding on to the cell bars, gnashing his teeth as he tried to stay where he was. Starfire was holding Fear and Worry, who had clung to the first person they had seen. Wisdom was shielding her eyes with her arms, and shouting for Beastboy to back away, but the sound was lost in the maelstrom of power.

Paper was flying through the air, and parts of the walls were being torn away as the chaos in the room expanded. Everyone backed further from the cage, instinctively shielding themselves from the flying debris and flashes of dangerous black power coursing through the room. Hatred and Malice had their eyes squeezed shut, trying to concentrate on defying Trigon's will in this chaos. Beastboy was shouting, trying to keep them them from giving in, but he couldn't be heard over the noise of tearing metal and ripping circuitry from the walls. He fought to hold on to the cage's bars, ignoring the pain caused by the debris and sharp black energy flying around him. He hated to see women controlled, especially Raven.

Malice fought hard inside her mind, forcing herself to resist the impulses forced upon her by Trigon. She could feel Hatred beside her, could telepathically hear her fighting as well. They were losing. He was simply too strong. Malice would never surrender, however. She heard something from outside of her mind, something familiar. Snatches of a voice. Beastboy. She forced her eyes open, willing to risk a slight loss of concentration to see what was happening. She saw him; he was holding to the cage, a fierce look in his eyes, shouting incomprehensibly in the chaotic din. Her eyes widened as she saw the many cuts and bruises on his face and body, caused by the release of powers and the flying debris. They were hurting him.

Malice called to Hatred telepathically, and Hatred opened her eyes as well, seeing Beastboy. He was watching them, unsure what their worried expressions meant. Malice could feel his mind, she could sense that Trigon's attack on them was weakening him as well. If this kept going, Beastboy could suffer permanent damage to his mind. She felt strange... protective. It wasn't a feeling she was used to, but she could tell that Hatred felt it too. Perhaps it was due to his trust of her, perhaps it was something deeper, but they couldn't hurt him. Even if it meant losing to Trigon, they couldn't hurt him. The wall of the room had cracked. Not much, but enough to allow for teleportation. She looked at Hatred, and Hatred nodded.

The two emotions looked towards the barely conscious Beastboy, who was still clinging to the cage. They spoke quietly, but for some reason it pierced the chaos.

"I'm sorry..."

The emotions closed their eyes, and teleported away. The chaos in the room immediately ended, Trigon's reason for causing it gone. Beastboy stared at the space where the emotions had been. He couldn't protect them. They were gone. He sank to the floor, feeling unconsciousness flow over him. He dimly heard voices, saw Robin's face. Robin was trying to wake him. Raven was there... she looked worried. He tried to tell her he was ok, but his mind couldn't focus. His mind slipped the final imperceptible bit, and he knew no more.

Robin held his fingers against Beastboy's neck. "He has a pulse, but it's faint. We need to get him to the medical room immediately."

"On it." Cyborg lifted Beastboy carefully, then turned to leave, but was stopped by Wisdom.

"There is a faster way." Wisdom took Beastboy from Cyborg's arms, and promptly disappeared; teleporting herself and Beastboy to the medical bay. It was a long walk, but Raven knew the medical procedures, and so Wisdom would as well. Still, the remaining Titans ran towards the Med Lab, Starfire carrying Worry, who was crying too hard to walk on her own.

Robin turned towards Raven as the group hurried down the staircase. "Raven, what happened back there? How can we combat Trigon if he won't show himself here?"

Raven's demeanor was dark, and when she spoke, there was a hint of tears in her voice, though she tried to cover it up. "I don't know. I hope that repairing the mirror and bringing my emotions back into me will help, but I don't know..."

The group moved in silence for a few moments. When Raven spoke again, her voice was quiet. Quiet... and scared.

"He... He's going to be alright, isn't he?"

* * *

A/N: A shorter chapter than the last, but still a good one in my opinion. Beastboy is injured, and Raven is finally beginning to understand how much he really means to her. Thanks for all the reviews of this fic, it's nice to see such a positive response! Until next time! 


	5. Healing

* * *

Seven Years' Bad Luck in One Day

* * *

Review Responses:

robins1fan: I like to write longer chapters so that people can get more into the story before it's over. Really the time between chapters comes more from distractions and the real world than the length. Still, I'm glad you like the fic! Here's the next long chapter!

John Steppenwolf: Two reviews from you! Well, in response to your question about Robin, I don't write him as either Dick Grayson or Tim Drake. Certainly not as Jason Todd. I just use the show Robin, which is a bit different personality-wise than any of the comic Robins. Secondly, yeah, he's pretty rash when Slade is involved, not to mention Starfire's safety. I just like to paint him as sort of arrogant when it comes to command, so he chose to attempt interrogation himself. Thanks for the reviews, hope you like this next chapter.

Friend of Regrem Erutaerc: Thanks for the review! Yes, this is a Raven/Beastboy fic, and they will be closer by the end, I assure you. Glad you like the story.

Rurouni Tyriel: I used Happy-Raven's fic as a basis for this one, though I only used the setting, not the plot. I'm glad you like it. I'm trying to restrict the number of emotions running around; it gets difficult to keep them all straight. Thanks for the review.

Coco: I couldn't have asked for a more glowing review. Thanks for your compliments. I must give some credit for the plot to Regrem Erutaerc, as he gives me many ideas on where to take this. I'm glad you like the characterizations as well, it's sometimes rather difficult to write emotions. Also, thanks for noticing the mechanical side as well, having a Beta reader helps that part of the story quite a lot. Thanks again for the review.

Calypso Silverhawk: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

Twin-Lupus: Glad you like the fic! Writing emotions is difficult, because I often want them to feel things that their nature won't allow. Thanks for the review.

Slane: Glad you liked it! Yes, I've noticed that I tend to forget this person or that person. It's due to the huge number of people in this fic. I've tried to improve on that in this chapter. I also enjoy taking Raven and Beastboy's romance slow, it helps to make it a bit more real. I was on a bit of a Rob/Star kick while I wrote parts of last chapter, hence the little moments with them. As for Malice's sympathy, I liked that as well. She is Malice, but some things are even beyond her. Thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter as well!

Dr.Evil99: I'm glad you like the characterization. Starfire is a pain to write sometimes, and it's easy to get carried away. However, the point to notice is that she's just very true to her emotions. If nothing is happening, or if something has pleased her, she's sunny and happy. As soon as anything pisses her off, she shows it quite readily. I like her honesty. I'm also glad that others like how slowly I'm moving with Raven and Beastboy. It's important that they actually develop a romance instead of just falling into one. I'm glad that you took the time to write a review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The Last: Writing over break didn't really pan out, but I wrote fast once I got here. Here's the next chapter. I'm glad you like Raven's character, and Beastboy might be fine, read and find out! Thanks for the review.

Kryptocow: Thanks!

Falling: Two hours? Wow, it IS getting long. I'm updating, so enjoy the next chapter!

Ghost Man: Glad you like it. The plot thickening is always fun. Here's the next installment.

MoonHawke: He might be ok, read and find out! Thanks for the review!

Hikari-Moriyaku: It's a long wait between chapters sometimes, but here you go!

Raidersrule76: Glad you liked the fanart, I certainly did. Here's chapter 5.

Warprince2000: Thanks! Here it is!

Change-Of-Heart2: Thanks, Glad your test went well.

Dancingirl3: Glad you like it! You don't have to blast or implode me however, 'cause here's an update!

Quite-A-Shame: No reason to be sad to not review. Hope you like this chapter as well.

Kare-San: Thanks again for the fanart, by the way. Also, thanks for the continued reviews. Love just might split sometime, who knows? (Innocent whistle) Thanks also for saying you'd like this story to be long, it's got a while left to go and I was afraid people were getting tired of it. Thanks again, and have fun reading!

A/N: Wow. More reviews than I'm used to responding to. It's a little draining. Here's the fic now, hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Knowledge carefully placed the small vial of holy water into the bag she was carrying. It had been rather easy to find most of the components for repairing the mirror; most of them were common items for a practitioner of magic. She had borrowed a small nylon bag from Raven's room, even though she was fully aware that Raven did not care for people using her things. There were a few more esoteric items remaining, but she had a good enough idea where to get them, and it shouldn't take too long. She read more of the smallish green book she had been carrying around all day, as she walked down the corridor towards the common room.

The book was Beastboy's diary. Well, he referred to it as a 'journal', but the concept was the same. She had started at the beginning of this volume, apparently Beastboy had filled up a previous book already. This book started shortly after the incident with the alien named Soto, who had kidnapped Beastboy and nearly taken him from Earth forever. She was now approaching the present time, and had become keenly interested in the new information.

Beastboy, aside from his constant joking and attentive behavior, felt more for Raven than even Raven's most intelligent emotion had known. Knowledge had begun to notice an excess of discussion about Raven pretty quickly as she read the book, noting even a few rather poorly written poems and litanies about her. The discussion had lessened for a time, replaced by entries about Terra, but even then Beastboy commonly compared the two girls, often listing qualities of Terra's with an appended "sort of like Raven". After Terra's betrayal and death, the entries had returned once again to Raven, often praising her foresight of Terra's allegiance. Recent writings came close to actually stating something that Beastboy seemed hesitant even to admit to himself. That is, that he thought of Raven as more than simply a close friend. That he possibly even had, over the years, grown to love her. Knowledge felt her ever-burning curiosity peaking as she read on, hardly slowing to press the switch to open the common room door.

"I've found many of the components, but we must..." Knowledge stopped speaking as she looked up, seeing the mostly-empty room. Rudeness was still sprawled across the couch, snoring loudly, though her cloak was tightly clasped now, covering her bra. Embarrassment had been cleaning the mess that Rudeness had made of the kitchen, but now was blushing darkly and trying to hide her activities from Knowledge. Knowledge herself simply sighed, disliking the chaos of the day.

"Where are the others?" Knowledge crossed the room quickly, slipping the green book into the bag of components. Embarrassment shrugged sorrowfully, uncertain of the answer.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know. They left to go interrogate Hatred and Malice, but I haven't seen them since. I stayed to take care of the mess in here." Embarrassment put the sponge she had been using to clean the kitchen back on the counter top.

Knowledge closed her eyes, reaching out tentatively with her mind. She was unused to doing this in the real world; it required much more effort here than inside Raven's mind. She was immediately aware of Rudeness' quiet calm of sleep, as well as the maddening trepidation of Embarrassment. Her mind crept further from her, seeking across the tower. A dim feeling appeared on the horizon. Concern, regret, anger. She focused on that, moving her mind closer, trying to find the source. Suddenly, as her mind finally reached the med lab, she was flooded by the emotions of the Titans, her normally stoic mind reeling from the sudden inrush of emotion. Something had happened, something horrible. She quickly opened her eyes, stumbling slightly from the shock. Embarrassment grabbed her, helping her stand, then noticed what she was doing and blushed darkly.

Knowledge ignored the irritating emotion and spoke loudly. "Rudeness, wake up. Both of you need to come with me, something has happened in the med lab. Rudeness, NOW."

Rudeness stretched lazily as she followed the yellow and dark gray cloaks as they all ran down the corridors towards the med lab. She had been having a nice dream, about Beastboy helping her and Malice pull a prank or two on those annoying gray ones. Then Knowledge had begun giving commands as if she had any authority to do so. Still, something tugged at her mind, and it was all but forcing her to follow along behind these two, to see what had happened.

A few moments later, the door to the med lab slid open, and Knowledge and Embarrassment stepped through, followed closely by Rudeness, panting slightly from the long run so shortly after waking. Knowledge looked over the scene before them. Beastboy was laying on the medical table, unconscious, his body covered in dozens of cuts and bruises; it looked like he had been through hell. Raven was sitting in the chair next to the table, her normally calm face marked heavily with sadness and guilt. Wisdom was assisting Cyborg with the medical display boards, attempting to find a way to help Beastboy. Starfire was holding Fear and Worry, all three of their faces wet with tears. Bravery was talking to Robin about combat tactics, a hollow attempt to keep their minds off of the situation. Happiness was looking very unlike herself, as she forlornly played a game of checkers with Love, having found the board and pieces in a nearby cabinet.

Knowledge rushed over to the table, carefully looking over Beastboy's wounds. "What happened here?" Her voice was more emotional than normal, her typical attention to fact and science overlooked at the moment.

Raven answered quietly, sadly. "Beastboy tried to save Hatred and Malice when my father tried to retake them. He was injured in the crossfire."

Raven sighed, looking back down at the floor. It was her fault. Granted, she hadn't intended to release all these emotions into the world, but the fact still remained that if it hadn't been for her, Beastboy wouldn't be laying on that table right now. Seeing his devotion to her, seeing his willpower as he clung to the cage... It was her fault.

Fear's wavering voice called out from under Starfire's comforting arm. "He's going to die. He's going to die and it will be our fault."

Starfire patted the girl's head quietly, trying her best to calm her. "Please, do not be afraid. Beastboy will be fine. He has never died before, everything will be fine." There was a kind of quiet desperation in her voice.

Knowledge frowned, looking over Beastboy's heavily injured body. Most of the wounds were superficial in nature, but there were simply so many that Beastboy must have succumbed from the pain. Knowledge felt helpless, looking down at the green boy.

Rudeness knocked her roughly aside as she walked up to Beastboy. "Are you all stupid? Why are you just standing around like idiots? Are you so busy being sad that you forgot that we can heal people? Geez!"

Rudeness' hands glowed as she began to heal Beastboy's wounds. It was going slowly, but Knowledge soon recovered from the shock of Rudeness' statement so aptly spoken and reached out to heal him as well. Wisdom, looking a bit abashed from being bested by Rudeness, quickly joined them. Raven wanted to help, but knew that any use of her powers would injure her as well, with her mind being split like this.

It was only a matter of moments before Beastboy's eyes flickered open. He coughed, still feeling weak from the attack. Happiness and Love were immediately at his side, as crowded as the bed already was. Love threw her arms around him and hugged him gently, her eyes leaking small tears. "I thought we'd lost you. Never scare us like that again!"

Beastboy grinned down at her, despite the pain from his rapidly-healing wounds. "Hey, I'll be ok, don't worry so much."

Beastboy looked around, trying to see past all the emotions around his table. Starfire was flying above the table, smiling at him with obvious relief. Fear, Worry, and Embarrassment were all now by his side as well. He could see Bravery and Robin behind the others, obviously relieved. Cyborg grinned at him from the medical controls, still maintaining a watch on his vital signs. Cyborg tossed his head slightly to the left, and Beastboy looked that direction and saw Raven looking at him out of the corner of her eyes, with the saddest look he had ever seen her wear. He smiled at her, and she smiled weakly back.

Wisdom saw this exchange of looks, and realized immediately that the emotions were once again in the way. "Come. We must give Beastboy some time to recover. All the emotions must leave."

With some hesitation, the emotions left, Love looking back with concern as she left the room. Wisdom cast looks at the other Titans as well, and Cyborg nodded, and headed for the door. Robin took a confused Starfire by the hand and led her away as well. Wisdom nodded silently to Raven as she closed the door behind her.

Raven turned towards the grinning Beastboy, who was now sitting upright, having been mostly healed by the three emotions. Her face was back to it's normal calm look, but she knew that he had seen her before she had corrected it. She was unused to feeling so guilty. Normally, she accepted all occurrences as simple fate, that nothing could be avoided or changed, no matter how much it was disliked. Not only that, but she had only just been getting used to being attracted to Beastboy when he was injured, and it suddenly became apparent to her that she was scared... absolutely terrified... of losing him now. Not now, not before whatever was happening between them ran it's course.

Beastboy was still smiling at her. "C'mon Raven, say something. You can't just sit there staring at me."

Raven tried to look irritated. "You shouldn't have stayed so close to Hatred and Malice. You could have died."

The green boy's smile widened. "Yeah, I know. I just wanted to help them; they hate being controlled as much as anyone would."

Raven sat back down in the chair next to the bed, looking down at the floor, trying to remain calm. "I'm sorry." Her voice sounded strange, even to her, and the words felt like someone else was talking. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I was... I was... afraid that you wouldn't wake up."

Beastboy's smile faded, replaced by a look of concern. "Hey, come on. It's not your fault; it's your dad's. You can't control your emotions when they are all out like this. I'm fine now, don't worry."

Raven struggled to say what she wanted to. It was hard for her to be open like this; to talk to someone without putting up her normal barrier of irritation and distance. "I want you to know that... that I'm thankful to you for taking care of me today."

Beastboy grinned again. "It's no problem. Like I told you, I always care about you. I don't like seeing you get hurt."

Raven nodded. "I'm not used to having someone care about me, Beastboy. I... I want to say... I..."

A silence hung in the air for a few seconds. It made Beastboy uncomfortable to see Raven so unsure of herself. She always had such an air of confidence; it was one of the things he admired about her. Seeing her like this worried him, it was like she was falling apart.

Raven didn't say anything more, but instead just reached out and took his hand in hers. He looked at her in surprise, but her eyes stared back into his, a pleading look asking for simple silence for a moment. Beastboy smiled, and lightly squeezed her hand. The two teenagers sat quietly together, simply happy to still be able to. A few seconds later, a bright flash occurred in the hallway, and the happy silence was broken.

* * *

Outside, in the hallway, the other three Titans spoke of battle plans, while the various emotions tried to occupy themselves. Robin was taking command as usual.

"Ok, we are back to having three targets, but the alert isn't going off at all. The emotions don't seem to copy Raven's locater signal, so we have no way to track them. Anyone have any ideas?" Robin addressed this mostly to the other two Titans.

"We could modify the T-Car with a electromagnetic scanner. Raven's powers use massive amounts of shortwave electromagnetic energy. If the red emotions are using their powers at all, we should be able to detect them pretty quick." Cyborg's voice sounded confident, knowing that his expertly designed equipment wouldn't fail them.

Bravery butted in, leaning against a wall for support, her injuries still bothering her. "We could just do a flyover of the city. I mean, we have enough people now, even if Fear won't stop being afraid to fly."

Robin nodded. "Both of those are good ideas. Cyborg, since you can't fly, go and start prepping the car. Starfire, you see what emotions will follow you and fly through the city, we need as many eyes as possible out there. Meanwhile, I will go and-"

"Collect a bit of Xander root, three drops of spring water, and one pound of exceptionally fine-grained silicate sand." Knowledge finished Robin's sentence for him. Robin turned towards her, a bit surprised by the strange list of items. Knowledge explained herself. "Components for the mirror's repair. We can chase emotions around all day, but the faster we repair the mirror, the faster we can get all of this taken care of. I will go with you, to assist you in finding the components."

Robin nodded again, accepting the assignment. "Fine. Everyone understand what to do? Get moving."

Suddenly, another bright flash lit the corridor. As the light dimmed, three emotions now sat where Love had been sitting before. A light-violet clad girl, smiling in Friendship, a Red-Violet cloaked woman, eyes sparkling in Romance, and a third girl, draped in a dark, tempting maroon cloak, licking her lips in barely contained Lust. Wisdom and all three of the timid emotions sighed audibly.

"Hmm, a pity that I had to be born from something so droll as holding hands." Lust's hands found their way to her hips, and she stood at an angle that accentuated all the most womanly of her assets.

"Quiet. I think it's sweet." Romance smiled gently at Happiness, who was also grinning from the sudden split of her favorite emotion.

"Oh, I'm so happy to finally be able to see you all!" Friendship hugged Starfire first, smiling happily. "I couldn't do things like this as Love; it would have been a little awkward."

Starfire giggled, hugging Friendship back. "It is good that Raven considers me a friend! Thank you, Friendship-Raven."

A few seconds later, the door from the med lab opened, revealing Beastboy helping Raven walk forward. Raven was pale, obviously hurting from the split. Lust grinned mischievously at the pair, walking boldly up to Beastboy and placing a hand on his chest.

"Mmm, it's nice to see you. You should leave Raven here for a moment; I have plans with that medical bed." Lust's eyes burned into Beastboy's, and he could feel her hand pressing just enough on his chest to accentuate her words. He also felt Raven look up at Lust, and watched as the two girls simply stared at each other for a few seconds. Lust relented.

"Oh fine then. We'll just have to wait until later, right Beastie?" Lust blew a kiss and tossed him a suggestive wink, then stood to the side, allowing Beastboy to help Raven forward into the corridor. They continued down the corridor, the worried Titans and emotions following behind, feeling powerless to help Raven.

They struggled down the hallways slowly, Raven limping and stumbling due to the heavy fog and pain in her head. She could see Lust following too close behind them, her eyes leering at Beastboy's body. Raven shook her head slowly, trying to parse the recent events. She had taken Beastboy's hand simply to calm herself, to help her focus on thanking him. Instead, they had shared a few silent moments, which both of them had spent staring at the floor. Still, she could remember the feeling of holding his hand, the calm and peace it had brought her.

Not only that, but even simply holding his hand had caused Love to split. Emotions split when they were focused on too heavily. Love had split. No one had mentioned it if they had noticed the importance of this. If Love had split, then Raven had felt love, or at least some semblance of it. Lust had trailed behind Beastboy and Raven, now speaking to Happiness in low tones near the back of the group. Embarrassment was blushing a bright shade of pink. Raven looked up to see Beastboy grinning at her.

"So... um... Lust is weird." Beastboy's voice sounded nervous and unsure. He was speaking low enough that only she could likely hear him.

She spoke in a voice laced heavily with warning. "Don't get any ideas."

Beastboy blanched slightly, then smiled again. "No, I mean I don't like her. She's way too pushy. I mean, she's pretty and all, she looks like... well, I mean..."

Raven stared at him, surprised at hearing that she was pretty in Beastboy's eyes.

He continued, "... So yeah she's pretty, but still I don't like the way she acts, all forward like that. Not like you at all." Beastboy grinned happily at Raven, his eyes sparkling.

"You don't like that she's into... that?" Raven intended for her voice to sound calm and even like normal, but a bit of disbelief slipped through. Beastboy was a guy; he was a teenager for Azar's sake. Didn't all guys want that?

Beastboy's grin didn't fade. "Well, I guess it's weird that I don't like that part... but that's the thing, it's weird because she looks like you but doesn't act like you. I used to think that it would be great if you-- I mean, if a girl would act like that towards me, but it's not cool because it's not you."

Raven smiled slightly, realizing that he had basically just admitted to being attracted to her. It was strange that she had never noticed. She stayed silent as they continued walking towards the common room, which was a fair distance away. He was attracted to her, and she was... beginning to see value in him as well. It was strange to Raven to feel attraction for anyone, and to have it reciprocated was even stranger. She felt like she should be suspicious, especially with Malchior's memory still so fresh in her mind. However, she trusted Beastboy. Not only the typical sort of trust that teammates put in one another, but a deeper trust, that he wouldn't lie to her about something so important. It made her happy to realize that she trusted him, and also worried that her trust could be betrayed. She looked behind her, at all the emotions. Today had been a mess, but it had also brought some good things to light. Perhaps she could learn to accept being embarrassed, if it always led to useful revelations.

* * *

The door to the common room slid open, and Beastboy carefully helped Raven to the couch, sitting next to her and looking at her with concern. He didn't like how pale she was; nor did he like the small beads of sweat on her face. It was becoming all the more obvious that having the emotions outside of her mind like this was leading her to an early end; something had to be done.

Robin's voice was commanding, as usual. "Ok Titans, what we were talking about back there still goes. Cyborg, go to the car. Starfire, you and whatever emotions will follow should head out and look for the evil ones. Knowledge and I will go gather components. Raven, stay here and focus on getting better. Beastboy, stay with her. Ok, Titans, move out!"

Robin turned sharply, heading towards the elevator, followed by Knowledge and Cyborg. Friendship shrugged and followed them as well, figuring she'd help with the car, since Cyborg was such a good friend. The elevator doors closed, and they started down the shaft towards the garage. Starfire smiled at the remaining Ravens.

"Now that Robin has gone, we must go and search the city for the other Ravens. Please, which of you will assist me?"

Brave stood up and grinned. "I'll go. I'm mostly better, so I can help."

Happiness shrugged and smiled as well. "I'll come along. It'll give me something to do besides watch Raven and Beastboy flirt."

Beastboy grinned, but Raven just shook her head in annoyance. Rudeness just shrugged. "Eh. Nothing better to do. This place is so boring that I'll just fall asleep again anyway."

Worry wrung her hands nervously. "I... don't want to leave Beastboy... what if the red ones come back here?"

Embarrassment blushed slightly. "I don't want to leave Beas... Raven. We might need to help her."

Fear simply hid herself under her cloak, cowering on the couch next to Beastboy.

Wisdom, with a knowing glance at Lust and Romance, who were currently talking and giggling in the corner of the room, stated simply: "I am needed here. Take those three and leave. The faster you find the controlled emotions the better."

Starfire nodded, smiling, and flew off in the direction of the roof access, followed by the three Ravens that had elected to come along.

Beastboy looked down at Fear, and tentatively put his arm around her cowering body. She jumped slightly at the unexpected touch, but calmed as she realized who it was. Beastboy smiled weakly, feeling a bit nervous around this strange side of Raven. "Hey, come on, don't be afraid. No one here will hurt you."

Fear moved just enough that she could see out from under her cloak, and stared up at Beastboy. "I... Raven... Raven doesn't like me... and she's mad because of all the mess we are making... She's going to hurt us."

Beastboy turned to Raven, grinning slightly. "Raven, come on, tell her you aren't going to hurt her."

Raven looked at Beastboy, at his hopeful eyes and crooked smile. This was stupid. Fear would always be scared and cowering. She knew nothing else, and she would never know anything more. It was her nature. Timidity might have known moments when she wasn't actively scared of everything, but Fear was Fear; she'd never rise above it. Still... Beastboy had ousted Trigon from Hatred and Malice.

Raven sighed.

"Um.. no. I won't hurt you, don't worry. Everything is fine here." Raven tried to make her voice soothing, but it was difficult. It had been a long time since she'd tried to.

Beastboy grinned at her, and Raven felt herself grow warm. He looked so thankful, and something inside her felt different, seeing him smile like that. She mentally scolded herself for being such a... girl about it. Still, she watched as Beastboy tended to Fear.

Beastboy hugged Fear gently, trying to calm her. Fear smiled weakly at him, then covered herself in her cloak again, this time laying her head on his thigh. She stopped shaking, though. Beastboy smiled at Raven. Raven smiled as well; only a small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

* * *

Robin walked hurriedly across the garage, straddling his R-Cycle and placing the helmet on his head. He looked back at Knowledge. "What are you doing?"

Knowledge placed the motorcycle helmet over her unhooded head, placing her glasses safely in the component bag, and began tying the bag to the back of the motorcycle. "I can't fly as fast as the R-Cycle can move. Not safely anyway."

Knowledge sat behind Robin, and put her hands around his waist, holding on tightly. She felt him tense up slightly, and sighed audibly. "Ignore the position, Robin. It's strictly utilitarian. Go to 5th and main. We can buy the silicate sand at the craft store there."

Robin tried to remove his tension. It was simply strange that any facet of Raven would sit like that. He was too used to being mildly wary of Raven to accept her so close. He sighed, stiffened his resolve, and fired up the R-Cycle, speeding off into the darkness of the underground tunnel that led to the city.

Cyborg grinned as he watched them leave, and then turned towards the light violet clad girl next to him. "So... you're Friendship, right?"

Friendship nodded, smiling. "Yes. I came down with you in case you needed help with your car. Plus, I don't get to be with you much, since Raven keeps us all locked up in her mind."

Cyborg nodded, opening the door to the storage closet and speaking as he dug through boxes of spare parts. "Do you... Uh... does Raven know anything about electromagnetic scanning? When she helped repair the T-car she mostly just handed me tools and parts."

"No, we don't really mess with cars much. Being able to fly limits their use." Friendship smiled, leaning against the T-Car as Cyborg pulled parts from the closet.

"Have you noticed how nice Beastboy has been to Raven today? It seems like all he needed was a big personal problem of Raven's to really open up to her." Friendship looked a little distant as she spoke about Beastboy.

Cyborg turned, holding the rest of the parts he needed, and lay them out on the table, fiddling with them while grinning. "So, you got it too, huh? Seems like all of y'all are into Beastboy."

Friendship blushed slightly, but smiled anyway. "Yeah, it seems that way. I wish Lust wasn't so weird about it though. She'll mess everything up."

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, she seems weird. I never thought you... uh... Raven and BB would get together. They seem like complete opposites."

Friendship shrugged. "Raven and Starfire are opposite as well, and they have become friends. All I know is that we consider him a good friend, and by Love's behavior before we split, something more."

Cyborg laughed, stopping the soldering he was doing long enough to stop laughing. "Man, BB is in for it now. Raven's a nice girl and all, but I wouldn't want to date her."

Friendship smiled knowingly, but asked anyway. "Why is that?"

Cyborg shook his head. "Nothin' against her, but she's got a temper. Beastboy's going to get himself into trouble someday and not be able to get out of it. Still, glad he found someone after Terra."

Friendship's smile weakened. "Terra was a mistake. We trusted her; we thought she was a friend, but she wasn't."

Cyborg shrugged. "She was a friend. She just got confused. The girl had some real problems, Rae. Uh... Friendship."

Friendship rested her elbows on the car, and her head in her hands, as she watched cyborg install a scanner in the front hood. "So what about you? Raven read your mind after you pretended to change sides at the HIVE school. Are you going to go for that thing with Jinx? Talk about opposites."

Cyborg's eyes widened, but then he smiled anyway. "Nah. It'd never work out. She's too set on villainy. Plus, I'd have to hang around that little shrimp, Gizmo."

Friendship smiled as Cyborg laughed. He was a good person, he deserved someone that made him happy. She idly wondered who he'd end up with. She handed him the soldering iron again, being of as much help as she was able. He was a friend after all.

* * *

Meanwhile, miles away in ruins of a burned-out church, Rage glared down at her compatriots. They had tried to escape His control. They now knelt before her, injured and weakened. Rage sneered at them. She understood their dislike of Trigon's control; it made her angry as well. She didn't like the compulsion, the occasional complete control, or her own inability to rebel. However, she enjoyed the power that submitting to him gave her, and the freedom to pillage and destroy that he granted her. Raven always kept her locked away, but Trigon... Rage fired a spark of black energy at the two kneeling emotions, knocking them backwards and into the broken masonry wall. She laughed darkly. In Trigon's slavery, she was free.

"Did you honestly think you could escape Father? He is far too strong for you to overcome." Rage's voice was guttural and evil. A gift from Trigon.

Hatred winced in pain, feeling the cuts from the broken stone she had been thrown against. "We resisted his control because we hate slavery." She looked up at Rage. "You should have helped us..."

Rage blasted Hatred sideways along the wall, savoring her grunt of pain when her body hit the fallen timbers a few meters away. She turned towards Malice, who had picked herself up and knelt apologetically again, hoping to end this punishment.

"He speaks to me. He tells me that taking you back was more difficult. Tell us why." Rage had heard the confusion in Trigon's voice when he had spoken to her about the recapture of the two rogue emotions. Confusion... and doubt. These were not common emotions for Trigon to feel, and as such, their presence in his voice had concerned her.

"Heh heh heh." Malice chuckled darkly, not from mirth but rather from condescension. "Perhaps the Great and Terrible Trigon is finally losing his ed-oomph!"

Malice fell to the floor as the brick infused with Rage's telekinetic power slammed into her stomach. Rage looked down at Malice as the latter desperately gasped for air. "Losing his edge? I will not hear such blasphemy!"

A voice in her mind reminded Rage of her true purpose. She looked towards Hatred, and reached out with her powers, drawing the page of Rorek's book from her robes. It floated towards her by telekinesis, and she caught it from the air. Leaving Hatred and Malice to recover slightly, she walked through an archway and across the sanctuary floor. There, on the stone altar, lay the Ghaleon Scrolls, the power having been drained from them already. She lay the page on the glyph she had inscribed for Hatred, and began the solemn prayer to Trigon, to allow him to steal the energy from the enchanted page. The page glowed red for a moment, and Rage felt Trigon's power grow within her. She felt his desire, his burning need to incarnate himself on this world. The desire flowed through her, and she knew that the final piece must be found.

Still, there was something bothering her. She hid the thoughts from Trigon, but the idea of freedom intrigued her. All of her existence she had known only slavery and repression. Inside Raven she was hated and feared, still controlled by Trigon, and also suppressed by Raven. Outside, she was now Trigon's principal pawn, the one that he devoted all of his attention to, and most of his power. Still, for all the ability that Trigon gave her to enact her anger, it was still not her power. She longed to taste the freedom that Malice and Hatred had, yet they would not tell her how they escaped him. The Titans must have found some way... Suddenly, Rage felt Trigon's anger at her. He had noticed her inactivity and contemplative mind. She scolded herself for her rebellious thoughts, and reminded herself of her duty.

Malice had failed them once before, but the Titans would not be looking at the old attack sites for her. More than likely, the cathedral was still abandoned. Nonetheless, an attack from the Titans was possible, and Malice needed further punishment, for her foolish words against Trigon. Rage walked back into the chamber where Hatred and Malice awaited her, now standing and hearing the voice of Trigon. She observed their eyes, now four glowing slits on both faces, and smiled. Control had been fully restored. She still spoke for Trigon, despite the lack of necessity.

"Malice, as atonement for your blasphemy, you will return to the cathedral, and you will find the Horn of Balroth. You will bring it back immediately, and in so doing will finalize Trigon's return. Go now, Malice."

Malice, seething with anger and hatred underneath Trigon's now firm control, simply turned and walked out of the church, unable to resist the compulsion. Deep inside, Malice planned. While Trigon may control her body, and while he may be moving her to force her to steal the horn, she would always be planning. Trigon must be made to suffer, and she would find some way to be free of him, even if only for a moment. She swore it.

She swore it on her life.

* * *

A/N: Woo, another long(ish) chapter. Sorry for the tremendous delay between updates, life gets in the way. It's a lame excuse, I know. Regardless, the next update should be a bit sooner, though I can't promise anything. Read, Review and keep looking for future updates! Also, I have several other Teen Titans fanfictions in my profile, so if you are bored, take a look. Till next time! 


	6. Malice

* * *

Seven Years' Bad Luck in One Day

* * *

Review Responses: 

Ultimate R-Man: Glad you like the fic. I try to keep fairly close to the show's style, though it's difficult to do that and actually have anything interesting happen in the fic. Thanks for placing this fic about equal with Happy-Raven's. I like her work, glad people consider it at least equal.

JulesFire: Yeah, Lust comes on a bit strong, but that's her job. Don't know if I've mentioned this in a previous review response, but I like your Rob/Star one-shot series. It inspired me to write one, but I didn't due to this thing being on my mind at the moment. Regardless, thanks for the review.

genivf: Thanks for the review, glad you like this fic. I try to keep characterization decent; glad you like it.

biohazardjonny: Glad you enjoy it. I like Fear too, she's fun to write.

dragoon-bane: This update is a little slow to come out, but at least it's here. Friendship coming from Love is inspired by Raven's mistake in the comic series when she believes she loves Dick Grayson (Robin 1) after she's able to feel. Turns out she's just friends with him, and was mistaking it for love. Starfire... uh... set her straight on that one.

AlwaysWrite: It's a rare thing for me to give up on a story. I try to keep this one moving as much as possible, but I have limited time to write at school. Glad you got to read it again.

Kare-San: Yep, I was unsure of splitting Love, but it worked out well enough. Raven might be able to blackmail Cyborg, but I think she's generally trustworthy. I agree that Hatred, Rage, and Malice are interesting characters, and I'm glad you like the fic. Thanks for the review (and again for the fanart)

Slane: Quite a review. Yes, this story makes the most sense taking place shortly after 309 (The Beast Within). Silkie isn't in this story, and Cyborg hasn't moved away, etc. The preview for "Birthmark" makes me nervous that this sort of fic will soon become obsolete, but what can you do, right? I like Trigon. Anyway, Yes, I agree that it's nice that the emotions are more rounded. I tried to make it seem like they started off flat and then got more range of emotion later, but it's hard to do. Glad you like the story, hope you like this chapter as well.

Mel-The-Gryphon: Thanks for the review, and the cookie! Glad you like the story

Mephisto2022: Glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter.

Robinsfan: I don't take offense at reviews. Criticism is fine as long as it's not just mean. Glad you like the long chapters, and here's another. This one weighs in at just short of 20 pages in OpenOffice, so it should be long enough for most.

dr.evil99: Glad you like the Rae/BB moments, I like writing them. I decided to go Master/Slave with Trigon and the red emotions because I like to have villains be villains. Trigon is straight evil, and the emotions are just pawns. Thus, they are redeemable. Responding to reviews is tiring, but I enjoy it anyway, gives me a chance to speak back to my readers properly.

Friend of Regrem Erutaerc: Heh, glad you like it. I like the couple as well. Here's chapter 6!

Ghost Man: Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.

Meeper: Meep meeper meep. Meeper meep-meep meep. (Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this one.)

dancingirl3: Yay, you reviewed! That's good!

warprince2000: Glad you like it, updated as soon as I could.

disappearer/Syani: I like the Timids as well. Thanks for the review.

Digital-DNA: I like the ending, I think Malice really despises Trigon, and I wanted to show it. Raven and BB will probably get together, it's intended to be a Raven/BB fic.

MoonHawke: Thanks for the review.

John Steppenwolf: Glad you liked the chapter. As for Robin's identity, the creator of the show actually specified that he's no particular Robin,and that none of the characters have alter-egos. They are just superheros, and keep the 'mask' on 24/7. Although Fractured has his 'DNA-buddy' Nosyarg Kcid, I think they were just trying to be clever. I'm sticking with the 'no one has a name besides their superhero name' school of thought in general.

Change-Of-Heart2: Glad you liked it!

DragonBlond: Glad you liked this fic. I like Rob/Star, Rae/BB, and BB/Terra actually. Thanks for the compliments as well.

quite-a-shame: I like that line as well. Here's the next chapter, only a little late!

RaidesruleXI: Splits are hard to think up. Glad you like the story, and thanks for the review.

Rurouni Tyriel: Glad you like the story. Cyborg is often the odd man out, and gets stuck with some random girl. I like that the other Titans get to speak to various sides of Raven, and I like trying to make the emotions have preferences for certain Titans. Speaking of being locked in a room with Kitten and Glgrdsklechhh, that's a frightening prospect. Here's the next chapter! (That's supposedly the right way to spell Glgrdklechhh, from the credits of that episode. What a name.)

The Last: Suitably yours is the last review to be responded to. Glad you like the story, and here is the continuation.

* * *

A/N: Woosh, lots of reviews. This chapter is a long one, hope everyone enjoys it. This story is set before Brother Blood's mechanical enhancements from 413 (Titans East Pt 2), so any part of the story that conflicts with facts from 413 should be taken in that light. Plus, I wrote that part before the show aired, so there. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Raven sat next to Beastboy as he spoke softly to Fear, trying to calm her. Today had been... strange. She looked outside, at the lengthening shadows. It was late afternoon now, and soon they would be searching for Hatred, Rage, and Malice in the dark. She sighed, looking around the room. Embarrassment was still cleaning the mess left by Rudeness in the kitchen, blushing slightly as she did so. Worry was trying to help, but was so cautious about damaging the counter top that she constantly pestered Wisdom with questions about the cleaning solution, which paper towel to use, and other simple things. 

Raven sighed again. A strange day indeed. Suddenly the couch moved a bit as a girl clad in red-violet robes sat on the couch next to her. Raven looked towards this emotion, not quite sure who she was. Romance just smiled at her happily.

"So, things are going pretty well, don't you think?" Romance's voice was happy, but also somewhat alluring. She whispered to Raven, seemingly hoping that Beastboy couldn't hear.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Things are going well? I have fourteen copies of myself running around the city, and you think things are going well?"

Romance shrugged, still smiling. "Not about that. With Beastboy. He's being so nice, and you are warming up to him too."

Raven shook her head. "Look, I don't know why you emotions keep pressing this so hard. Beastboy and I are friends, that's all."

Beastboy grinned from next to Raven, where he had been eavesdropping. "Yeah, just 'cause you split from Love doesn't mean you know everything about it." He winked at Romance.

Romance suddenly blushed and giggled. "Oh, uh... you heard?"

Beastboy smiled at the emotion, and the embarrassed looking Raven next to him. "Of course, you two are sitting right next to me, I couldn't help it. Still though, whatever goes on between me and Raven-"

Raven couldn't help it. "Raven and I."

Beastboy stopped, then grinned. "... whatever goes on between Raven and I is going to happen. You can't be so push-"

Beastboy stopped as he felt Lust's arms reach around him from behind the couch, and her chest pressing against the back of his neck as she hugged him slightly. "Mmm, but I love being pushy. Come on Beastboy... Now that you are healed, we should get to know each other a little better."

Beastboy went pale, looking with near-fear at Raven. Raven was scowling darkly, quite obviously not happy with this behavior. There was a noise from the kitchen as Embarrassment quickly hid in a floor cabinet, not wanting to be visible with Lust acting like this. Even Romance looked a bit miffed.

"Um.. I... I don't think... Raven would be very happy with that." Beastboy tried to pull away from Lust's touch, but she held him tightly.

"Mmm, trust me, she would feel like this too, if she ever let herself think it." Lust's hands begin to wander, moving down Beastboy's chest. "Trust me, Beastie, come with me; we'll go to Raven's room, you'll be happy with what happens, I'll make sure of it."

Beastboy watched as Lust's hands moved farther down his torso. Suddenly, they were stopped by telekinetic power. Everyone looked towards Romance, as Lust's hands were moved easily back up to Beastboy's shoulders.

Romance smiled slightly. "Um, as much as I'm sure all of us want to do... that... with Beastboy, maybe you should wait until he's ready, don't you think?"

Lust looked irritated. "I think he's been ready for years, Romance. Come on, it won't hurt anything."

Raven sighed loudly. "It WILL hurt something. I'm not even ready for that sort of thing, and I don't even know how I feel about Beastboy right now. You are doing more harm than good, Lust."

Lust lightly massaged Beastboy's shoulders with her slender hands. "I bet Beastboy agrees with me. Come on Beastie, you know you want to go to Raven's room with me."

Beastboy finally got over the weirdness enough to speak. "Actually I sorta... don't. I mean, I'm sure it'd be fun and all, and I like Raven a lot, but I like her for her, not because I'm trying to do... that."

Lust played at pouting, crossing her arms under her breasts, pushing them up slightly whilst turning away. "Aw, come now. You know that you would love it."

Beastboy grinned, feeling a little more secure now that she wasn't touching him in such a weird way. "Yeah, I'm sure I would too, but that doesn't make it right. I mean, Raven and I are just friends, so we shouldn't do that sort of thing anyway."

Lust pouted. "Well, fine. I'll just go sit all alone in there. If you want to come cheer me up, you know where I am." Lust smiled and winked, then walked off into the hallway.

Raven watched her leave, then pulled her hood up over her head. It was confining, and as sick as she was, wearing a heavy hood was probably not the best idea. Still, she liked the way it covered her face. She could feel the blush in her cheeks, having heard Beastboy say that he liked her a lot. She felt like such a little girl, blushing and getting all gooey from just the slightest bit of affection. She hoped it was just Romance's proximity that was making her this way.

She noticed Beastboy looking at her. She tried to sound like she wasn't blushing, and in so doing made her voice sound a little more irritated than she planned. "What?"

Beastboy grinned, despite the irritation in her voice. "Why do you wear that hood? Isn't it hot and uncomfortable? I mean, you have a fever."

Raven fought down the blush, returning her face to a normal look. Not liking her clothing preferences being questioned, she didn't have to create false irritation this time. "It's my hood, and my head. If I want to wear a hood, why do you care?"

Beastboy's grin faded; he looked a bit like a puppy that had just been kicked. "Um, well, I guess so."

A few seconds of silence passed.

Beastboy smiled again, looking back up towards Raven. "Well, I don't like when you hide your face like that."

Raven tried to hide the curiosity in her voice. "Why?"

Beastboy just grinned, reaching up and carefully pulling her hood back and exposing her surprised face. He was acting so boldly; it was unusual for any of the Titans to touch her or her clothes, unless she had been injured in battle. He smiled, looking into her eyes.

"I don't like it 'cause it hides your face. You're too pretty to hide like that all the time."

Beastboy, as if suddenly realizing what he said, pulled his hands away from her hood, and stammered a little. "Uh.. Well, you know what I mean."

Raven's emotions recovered before she did. Romance smiled brightly, obviously pleased. "Aw... that was so smooth, Beastboy. No wonder we love you so much."

Beastboy grinned, though he was blushing furiously. "Um... thanks Romance. I meant it though, I wasn't just trying to be smooth."

A small giggling sound from Fear made everyone suddenly look at her. Fear picked her head up from Beastboy's thigh a little, looking at him as if thinking. She moved her hands to her hood, hesitating a few seconds, then pulled her hood down, revealing her face. She smiled weakly. "Um... thanks Beastboy. That was really... nice." Fear laid her head back down, closing her eyes and smiling just slightly.

Raven smiled. She seemed to be doing that a lot recently. Something in the way Beastboy's eyes had looked when he had pulled back her hood... it made her feel comfortable and happy. She remembered feeling this way only one other time; in the kitchen when the others had found Love. She didn't want to admit it, but she was honestly starting to feel something for Beastboy. She felt the blush on her face again, but didn't hide it this time. She smiled a little more, looking at Beastboy.

"Thank you... I... will try to wear my hood down more often."

Beastboy looked happy with even this small response. His happiness made Raven happy. She felt strange, feeling emotions so openly, with nothing happening. Perhaps with her emotions out in the world, it didn't hurt to feel a bit.

She hoped she could still feel when she got them back inside.

* * *

Starfire flew alongside the following emotions as they surveyed the city from above. It was getting cold as the day faded into evening, and Starfire wanted to find the three evil Ravens quickly and get back inside. Being out in the cold worried her, as did the thought of Raven being in pain due to all of her emotions being out of her. She floated over towards Happiness, while still searching the streets. 

"I have noticed that Beastboy and Raven are smiling. This is good for you, yes? You are happy when Raven is happy?"

Happiness grinned. "I'm always happy. But Raven is happier now too, so that's good. Beastboy makes her happier than she'd like to admit, so I'm glad that she's finally getting used to the idea."

Starfire giggled slightly, happy to hear that her suspicions were well founded. "I have thought that perhaps Raven and Beastboy should do the dating. They enjoy each other, and I think they would be most happy."

Bravery flew up next to them as well, having noticed the two girls hovering still instead of searching. "Raven would love it! Except that he'd make her mad all the time, but that just means that we'd get to fight. I've never fought BB before, so that might be fun!" Bravery flexed her biceps.

Starfire smiled. "Beastboy and Raven do fight often, though I think that it is a healthy fighting, like Cyborg and Beastboy, yes?"

Happiness laughed. Her laugh was light and joyful, and it made everyone who heard it want to join her. "Not quite the same. At least I hope not! Still, I think they'd like dating, even if they got into fights; it will probably be ok."

Rudeness descended into the middle of the levitating group of superheroes. "Oi! They'll never get th' chance to date if we don't get a move on! We're supposed to be looking for Malice an' them, right? Stop blabbering and get a move on!"

Starfire pouted. "Hhmph! You are being rude and unpleasant! Not only that, but you have ruined that skirt!"

Rudeness looked down at the barbecue stained skirt. "So? The one you have on is exactly the same anyway; just wear it instead. Anyhow, let's get goin', eh?"

Bravery squinted, looking at something on the ground. "Hey! I don't think we have to look far! Isn't that Malice?"

Starfire and the other two emotions immediately turned to look. Down below, walking through the fairly empty streets, was a crimson cloaked emotion, Malice. She was walking quickly and pointedly, as if she knew exactly where she was going and was wasting no time in getting there. Starfire looked back at the emotions now gathered behind her.

"We must follow Malice. She is going someplace, and we must find out where before we attack her. Perhaps it is the hiding place of Rage and Hatred?"

The four girls swooped down to rooftop level and followed Malice carefully. Starfire readied her communicator. She would call Robin if anything went wrong; he could fix it.

* * *

Cyborg tapped his fingers on the steering wheel in boredom, as he and Friendship drove through the streets in a vague grid-like pattern, with the new EM scanner on the hood. Driving around with no particular goal was dull, and Cyborg was running schematics through his head trying to come up with some sort of flight system he could install for himself. His mental machinations were interrupted by Friendship's voice. 

"This is kind of boring, huh? Let's talk; Raven doesn't talk to you much." Friendship smiled at him from her seat.

Cyborg grinned back. "Heh. Rae doesn't really talk to anyone much. Well, Starfire from time to time, but recently she's been kind of a shut-in."

Friendship shrugged. "She worries too much. She knows that the red one will eventually get out and mess things up. She worries that one of you guys might make her angry enough to bring him out again. It happened with Terra."

Cyborg looked serious. "Yeah, I remember that. Rae actually had to sneak back into the tower and get her mirror after we met up underground. Real weird."

Friendship nodded. "Yep, she needed to meditate. Terra really got to her, she's had problems with trust since then. Malchior didn't help."

Cyborg nodded. "I bet he didn't. Do we really bother Raven that much though? I mean, I don't think I've ever made her angry enough to bring Him out."

"Nah, she just worries too much. Oh! I just remembered that I wanted to ask you about Jinx. What makes you like her anyway?"

"Heh. Uh, I don't know really." Cyborg was blushing slightly, but trying to pretend like he wasn't. "She's nice and all, but like I said; she's way too into being a villan."

Friendship smiled. "Is she really though? I mean, the last few times we've faced them she just sort of dodged mostly. Not only that, but she looked so sad when she found out that you were on our side still."

Cyborg shrugged. "I don't know why she's been like that. Maybe she's just confused because she sort of fell for me; then I betrayed her. Still though, I wish there was some way to get her out of the HIVE and over to the good side. Brother Blood has got her brainwashed pretty well though; I don't think it's possible to get her out of there."

Friendship shrugged. "It'd be child's play for Raven to break the mental control from Brother Blood."

Cyborg turned to look at Friendship, then turned back to keep an eye on the road. "She can break it? How? Those HIVE kids would die before breaking away."

Friendship laughed. "Brother Blood is fairly good with his mental abilities, but he's nothing compared to our father. If we can avoid being controlled by Him, Brother Blood is nothing."

"Heh, alright then. Maybe we can try that out next time we have a few days to plan. Right now, I've got something on the scanner. Doesn't make sense though, it's coming from a church that has been in ruins for decades."

Friendship looked at the scanner. "Stop the car here, it makes too much noise. We should call Robin and tell him we found Hatred and Rage."

Cyborg looked at her. "What about Malice?"

Friendship focused her mind for a few seconds. "She's not there. Hatred is back to being controlled by Him already though. Good thing that it was us that found them and not Starfire."

"Why is that?" Cyborg cocked an eyebrow at the emotion.

"Well, Starfire is rather bubbly and full of emotion, any of us could detect her for a couple hundred yards in any direction. I'm not exactly a whole person, so I'm a bit hard to find unless I'm being looked for, and you... well..."

"I'm half robot. Yeah, so we should be able to get pretty close, right?" Cyborg didn't like being reminded of his mechanical side, but it was coming in handy at the moment.

Friendship nodded. "Yes, but you should still call Robin, just in case."

Cyborg nodded, pressing a switch on his arm. A few seconds later, Robin's face appeared. He was sweating, but it didn't look like he was in combat. "Cyborg. What's up? Did you find them?"

"Hey man. We found Rage and Hatred. We don't know about Malice. We're going to sneak up on them; see what's up. If we don't call back in ten minutes, come to this location." Cyborg pressed the switch to ping the old church's coordinates over to Robin. "Good luck getting components, Robin. Cyborg out."

Cyborg turned off the screen on his arm, and looked back at Friendship. "Ok, let's do this."

* * *

Robin set down the communicator, and returned to digging slowly around the large, strange plant. Digging was going slowly, and Knowledge had told him that the only usable part of the root was roughly two feet down. Having only his hands and a birdarang to dig with, Robin was getting tired. 

"This would go a lot faster if you would help; what are you doing anyway?"

Knowledge put a smallish green book she had been reading back into the component bag. "I was reading. Have you seen any Broc flower around here? I could make some healing powder for Beastboy if you could find any."

Robin shrugged. "I don't know what Broc flower is. Can't you help with this? You can dig a lot faster than I can."

"Yes, I can dig faster. However, I'm not as precise, and I'd likely destroy the fragile root tip. You need to do it, and you need to put away that birdarang."

Robin sighed, continuing to dig, using just his gloved hands. "So, what is that book? It didn't look like it had a title."

"It's... um... nothing important. Just some interesting book I found in the tower."

"Why so secretive about it then? You've been stealing glances at it the whole time we've been hunting for these components, whenever you thought I wasn't looking."

Knowledge was a bit taken aback. He'd noticed; she'd thought he wasn't watching her. He was more observant than she or Raven knew. She smiled slightly. "It's a private book, no one is really supposed to read it."

Robin laughed. "Yeah, Beastboy's diary, right?"

Knowledge's eyes widened. "How did you-"

"It's a private book and close to everything he owns is green. It just made sense. Does he know that you are reading it?"

Knowledge pulled out the book, opening it and beginning to read it again; now that the secret was out, it was pointless to hide it. "No. Still, I think he will like that I was reading it. There are a lot of things he'd like to say to Raven that he didn't have the courage to; it's all in here."

Nodding, Robin continued his digging, getting closer to the root. "Yeah, Beastboy is cowardly like that. He should just come out and say whatever he's feeling. It's been obvious to me for months that he's been into you. Well, into Raven."

Knowledge shrugged. "Cowardice in this matter isn't all that uncommon. You haven't told Starfire."

Robin kept digging, despite his surprise. Had it been that obvious? "What about Starfire? I don't have anything to tell her."

Knowledge kept reading, although she did raise an eyebrow at him. "Then, you should know that she has the same nothing to tell you. Beastboy a coward indeed."

Robin decided to change the subject. "Is this the part you need?" He held up the tip of the root stalk, and Knowledge took it from him.

"Hmm. Yes, that will do. It's a bit small, but it should work. Gather a few of the leaves as well; Raven is running low on them." Knowledge placed the book, root, and small bundle of leaves in her bag, and began walking back towards the R-Cycle. "Now that we have all the components, it's time to gather the emotions. We don't need to have them willingly with us, but given that the warded cell is ruined, we need to at least subdue them."

Robin nodded, getting on the R-cycle, and feeling Knowledge mount the bike behind him. "So, back to the tower?"

Knowledge nodded. "Nowhere else to go at the moment. Cyborg should call back slightly after we get there."

The R-Cycle roared off into the night.

* * *

Deep within her own mind, Malice planned. Trigon was controlling her body directly, and she could do nothing to resist Him. She was having trouble finding anything to do. Trigon was simply too powerful; she had no way to combat Him. It was frustrating to simply watch herself obey His every command, but she just didn't have the power to fight back. 

Something on the periphery of her senses caught her attention. Malice focused on it; it was an emotional aura. Determination, and too strong to be anyone but Starfire. Malice couldn't turn her head to look, but knew who it was as well as if Starfire had come and introduced herself. Malice focused harder, trying to 'see' past the bright glow of Starfire. There were others. Happiness, Rudeness, and Bravery were with her. The four of them stood no chance against her in a fair fight. As long as Trigon was controlling her body, they would be beaten easily.

Malice thanked Azar that Trigon could only use her human senses while controlling her. He would be unaware of Starfire and the others until they made some mistake, or attacked. Malice centered herself, trying to focus her mind. She would need all the power possible to break Trigon's influence once He diverted His mind to some other task. It may come too late, Starfire and the others may be injured, but she could do nothing until his control slackened at least slightly.

She saw that she was approaching the cathedral she had attacked earlier. The noise from the recent attacks seemed to have caused the residents in the area to stay inside for the night. Malice smiled inwardly. Though she still wished to cause harm, doing so would drive away the Titans, and she needed their help to be free. Freedom took precedence over her own namesake.

Malice felt Starfire's aura shift, and realized that she must have figured out where they were going. Starfire stopped moving, and Malice lost 'sight' of her. Malice hoped that Starfire would help her, that she could force Trigon away. She also hoped that she called backup... that she called Beastboy.

Starfire pulled her communicator from her belt, and pressed the switch to call Robin. A few seconds later, a yellow-cloaked Raven appeared on the small screen. "Yes, Starfire? Have you found something?"

The young alien tried to hide her disappointment. "This is Robin's communicator, yes? Why are you answering?"

Knowledge's tone was one of exasperation. "Robin is driving the R-Cycle. He can't talk at the moment. My hand was close to his belt, so I answered it instead. What have you found?"

Starfire tried not to think about Raven riding on the back of the R-Cycle. She focused on the task, trying not to let her jealousy get the better of her. "Very well. We have found that Malice is going back to the cathedral. We are to pursue her, yes?"

Knowledge winced as the bike turned suddenly, then scowled as she spoke. "We are apparently coming to meet you there. Do not engage her until we arrive."

Starfire smiled; Robin had heard that she was in danger and was coming to help her. "We will stay away from her until you are here. Please have a safe trip."

"We'll try to. Knowledge out."

Starfire smiled at the emotions around her. "Are we ready to fight Malice? We must be strong and able to harm her, even if she looks like our dear friend Raven."

Brave shrugged. "Yeah, I'm ready. I'd fight Raven if she'd give me the chance!"

Happiness giggled. "Dear friend! Thanks! I'll fight, but I wish Beastboy was here; he's the only one who can get to her, you know?"

Starfire smiled. "Yes, that is true! I shall call him!"

* * *

Beastboy looked down at Fear as she slept next to him. It had taken a while for Fear to calm herself enough to drift off to sleep, but her constant shaking and terror had exhausted her, and she had eventually drifted off. He didn't move his arm from around her; he was afraid that he'd wake her. He turned back to look at Raven, who had been watching him as he had been staring at Fear. 

"Uh... Raven? You ok?"

Raven shook her head suddenly, as if shaken out of a trance. "I'm fine. It's just strange... seeing you hold her. She... looks like me."

Beastboy grinned. "Yeah, she does. That's why I can't stand to see her so scared all the time. I don't like to see you suffering."

Raven didn't respond immediately; instead, she just kept looking at the green teenager beside her. It was as if she had never seen him before today, and now her eyes had suddenly opened. Who was this person? He couldn't be the same annoying shapeshifter that she had known for years. This person was sweet, caring, supportive. He always knew what to say, he meant what he said, and he had the courage to stand up to Trigon himself. Despite the hardships inherent in the release of her emotions, Raven was happy to be able to see this side of Beastboy, and she vowed that she would try to be alone with him more often, to see if it could bring this side of him out a bit more.

"Are you ok, Raven? You haven't been talking for a while." Beastboy looked at her with concern in his eyes. Raven shook herself out of her thoughtful trance, then turned towards him again.

"Yes... Yes, I'm fine. It's still just... strange."

"Enlightening, actually." Raven and Beastboy both jumped at the sudden voice behind them. Luckily, Fear did not stir from the slight movement. Wisdom continued.

"I am surprised, Beastboy, and that does not happen often. I... rather, we... never expected such a strong act of affection on your part. Although I expected some sort of change while we were all out like this, I never expected that Fear would be able to expose her face like this. You've expanded her profile; she's no longer only able to feel fear. She has grown; we've all grown. It's... You're incredible, Beastboy."

Beastboy grinned, obviously embarrassed by the strong praise from the stoic emotion. "Uh... thanks. I just... I just want to help you all be happier. Fear is always so scared; I just wanted her to have a few minutes of calm, you know? Just like I always try to make Raven laugh; it's the same thing."

Raven smiled, realizing how much she had been missing.

Beastboy continued. "I'm glad we could spend so much time together though, Raven. I think I've been with you more today than the rest of the time I've known you combined."

Raven's smile grew. "I'm... beginning to regret not having spent more time with you earlier, Beastboy. I have... enjoyed today."

Beastboy grinned widely, his eyes shining. "You mean, you actually like me? Not just Love, Romance, and Lust, but you actually like spending time with me?"

The dark empath nodded, her hair waving slightly as she did so. Her voice was quiet, admitting it out loud was difficult. "I... I do like you."

Beastboy grinned. "I like you too, Raven. I haven't been able to tell you before, but I do really like you."

Raven reached out her hand once more, and Beastboy took it in his. She smiled at him; her violet eyes staring into his emerald green eyes. She felt light, as if a great weight had been lifted from her, just by admitting her feelings to him. Still, something tugged at her. She had admitted that she liked him, but 'like' wasn't really the full extent, and she was beginning to realize it. She could sense some hesitance in his mind as well, and knew that he was thinking the same thing. Wisdom departed, a knowing look on her face. Raven was vaguely aware of Romance watching from the far side of the room, a smug and pleased look on her face, and embarrassment watching from the kitchen, while hiding behind the countertop.

They both spoke at the same time. "Beastboy, I-" "Actually it's-"

A few seconds passed, both of them blushing. Beastboy spoke first. "Raven, I can't leave it at that. I mean... It's really weird to say, but I don't just 'like' you."

Raven felt nervous; she held her breath involuntarily. She both hoped and feared that she was right about what he was saying.

"Raven, I guess I'm trying to say that I... I lo-"

Beastboy was interrupted by his communicator's cheery ring tone. He looked irritated for a second, then grinned as Raven let out her held breath. He pulled the small device from his belt and pressed the switch to answer it. Starfire's face appeared on the small screen, a bright smile on her lips.

"Hey Star. What's going on?" Beastboy smiled, despite the interruption. Actually, he felt almost relived that he was saved from saying something that he might regret later.

Starfire smiled at the slight blush on her teammate's face. "We have found Malice. Happiness wishes for you to be here. Perhaps you can help us subdue Malice?"

Beastboy nodded, his expression once again serious. "I'll be there soon. Don't... hurt her, ok?"

Starfire nodded, obviously happy that Beastboy cared for Raven. "Very well. We will await your arrival."

Beastboy switched off the communicator, and smiled at Raven again. "You should stay here. You're sick, and I don't want you to get hurt."

Beastboy turned to head towards the roof. Suddenly, he felt someone throw their arms around him from behind, and cling to him tightly. Beastboy turned around to find Fear hugging his legs desperately. She looked up at him with moist eyes. "Please don't leave. Don't leave me alone. I don't want you to go fight Malice."

"I won't be able to do anything if you leave; I'll be too worried." Worry stood next to him, her eyes wavering.

Beastboy grinned. "Hey, come on, I couldn't leave you here alone. Come with me; I'll keep you safe, and you can watch me to make sure nothing bad happens."

Fear seemed to calm herself a little, standing next to Beastboy instead of hugging his legs. Her hood was up again, hiding her face, but she seemed secure next to Beastboy. Worry wrung her hands, but still stood, obviously intending to follow Beastboy to the end. Wisdom stepped forward as well, looking at the others with calculating eyes.

"You will need assistance with Fear and Worry once you reach the battle. I will come along. Beastboy, I want to say something." Wisdom looked uncomfortable. It was unheard of for her not to be fully confident in any situation. She placed a hand on Beastboy's shoulder, looking him in the eyes.

"I believe in you, Beastboy. You have already freed Malice and Hatred, even if only for a moment. I believe that you can free them permanently, and that you may even help to free Raven. When it becomes time for battle, allow me to comfort Fear and Worry, and you must focus on helping Malice. She doesn't deserve to be enslaved, and I look forward to you rescuing her, no matter what problems she may cause. Thank you, Beastboy, for giving us all hope of being truly free of our Father. Thank you."

Beastboy blushed, a little blindsided by the serious speech. "Um... thanks, Wisdom. I'll try my best to get Malice to come around. We gotta go though; Star is waiting for us!"

Beastboy smiled, took Fear's hand, and led her through the doorway into the elevator, being followed by Worry and Wisdom. He pressed the door open button, holding the door open for a moment. He grinned at Raven.

"Raven, when we get back, I'll tell you what I was saying before."

Raven nodded, a slight blush in her cheeks. "Then, I hope the battle goes well. Good luck, Beastboy."

Beastboy smiled, and then winked at her as the door closed. Raven turned to face forward again, her heart beating fast. She was so worried about him, is this how people felt when they were in... when they liked someone?

Raven got up and walked to the kitchen, placing a small pot of water on the stove, and setting it to boil. Maybe tea would help her relax a bit. Azar knows she didn't need Worry, of all people, splitting again. She looked back towards the elevator.

"Be safe, Beastboy."

-

Starfire knelt behind a large block of broken masonry, near the broken doors into the cathedral. Malice had just entered, and Starfire was waiting for the others to arrive before following any further. She looked over towards Happiness.

"This is dangerous, yes? I wonder how long it will take for Robin to get here." Starfire smiled, but her eyes betrayed her fears about this mission.

Happiness was smiling and her eyes were happy as well. "Shouldn't take all that long, right? Robin's R-Cycle is pretty fast, and we aren't all that far from them anyway. Plus, Robin would help you no matter what was happening when he got here; he's just like that."

"I say we got 'er anyway! Malice is mean and all, but she's not that hot a fighter. I think we should just charge in!" Bravery put her fists up, throwing a few mock punches.

"You 'think' we should 'just charge in', eh?" Rudeness scratched her rear idly. "You don't ever think, really. I think we should just let 'er get whatever she wants, then hit her on the way out."

Another voice cut in, blunt and proper. "Then, you are an idiot. Malice can teleport just as easily as any of us can. We should go in now, subdue her, and then proceed to Hatred and Rage." Knowledge walked calmly up towards the others, followed closely by Robin.

Starfire's eyes shined happily. "Robin! You have arrived!" She leapt up and hugged him, as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Uh, yeah, Starfire. We parked the R-Cycle a few blocks to the east. Are you ok?" Robin smiled at Starfire, though his voice showed concern.

Starfire smiled, pulling away as not to embarrass him. "I am quite fine. Now that you are here, we are to attack, yes? We must fight Malice without hurting her; Beastboy is coming as well."

A large black shape took form a few feet from the gathered teens, forming first into a large birdlike form, then landing and fading to reveal Beastboy, Wisdom, Fear, and Worry. Wisdom lowered her hands, the teleportation of Beastboy and the others draining her slightly. She looked at Starfire and Robin. "Sacrificing stamina for speed seemed prudent."

Robin nodded. "Makes sense. Are you ready, Beastboy? We don't know how she'll react now that she's not in prison."

Beastboy nodded, his features grim despite his normally joking manner. Fear was holding onto his right arm, and Worry was on his left. He looked down at them, and a smile broke across his face. "Hey, c'mon guys; I have to go. Stay here with Wisdom; she'll take care of you. I promise I'll be back in a few minutes."

Fear and Worry slowly, cautiously, let go of his arms, and went to stand by Wisdom, though Fear's eyes still wavered, and Worry still wrung her hands nervously. Wisdom sighed audibly, but nodded towards Beastboy.

"So... uh... Ready to go, dudes? We have to go get Malice back." Beastboy grinned at Starfire, Robin, and the small group of Ravens.

"Yeah! We'll go kick her butt! Can't be too hard, right?" Brave jumped up, grinning confidently.

"I'm afraid it will be much harder than you think." Malice's voice sounded from above them. Her voice was different, deeper, meaner. It had no semblance of Raven in it at all. Four glowing slits denoted eyes beneath her hood, and a large, demonic horn hung from her belt.

Everyone turned towards the voice, only in time to be blasted in different directions from telekinetically affected earth from underneath. Wisdom, Fear, and Worry were standing far enough away to avoid the small explosion of soil, and wisdom pulled the other two back, moving to a safer distance of roughly fifty feet.

Robin stood quickly, pulling out his bo staff. "Titans, Go!"

Robin threw out a smoke disc first, hoping to distract Malice long enough for the rest of his team to recover. With a look of near-boredom, Malice used her power to redirect the disk towards Starfire, where it exploded, causing Star and Knowledge to be surrounded in a thick cloud of dust.

"Yeah! This is what I wanted to see!" Bravery flew in quickly, firing bolts of black energy at the fiend, all of which were dodged as if child's play. Malice raised her hand, black power glowing from it, and watched carefully as Bravery rounded for another strafing run, then fired. The perfectly aimed shot hit Bravery in her ribs, and Bravery dropped twenty feet to the ground, with a pained grunt.

Malice dodged quickly left as her senses warned her of Robin's assault. The bo staff cleaved through the air, and Robin landed deftly on a window sill near Malice's hovering form. "Malice! Snap out of it! We don't want to hurt you!"

Malice's laugh sounded deep and demonic, seemingly impossible to be coming from the small-framed teen aged girl. "Then you are a fool! You cannot reach Malice where she is. You heroes have bothered me long enough, and now you shall know death!"

Robin pushed away from the window sill as he felt the stonework crumbling. Malice followed his jump with her eyes, then fired another bolt of energy, which sliced into his left ankle mid-flight. Robin landed awkwardly, stumbling and falling to the ground. He grasped his wounded foot in pain, then pulled a bandage from his belt.

Malice's cruel grin spread. With an injured foot, he couldn't dodge around like before; he was a sitting duck. Her hand glowed with power again, and she aimed it at the struggling boy.

Suddenly, she fell forward heavily, dropping a few feet through the air before catching herself with flight again. Starfire hovered nearby, her glowing green eyes narrowed in anger. "You will not harm Robin! He is only trying to help you!"

Malice sneered, Robin forgotten for the moment. "Ah, the alien. You should be proud. When I arrive here, your world will be the second to fall to me." Malice shielded herself from the dozens of green bolts that Starfire began wildly throwing at her.

Rudeness watched from where she had been knocked to the ground. Her legs were pinned beneath a large stone, and she was unable to lift it with her hands. The pain from her legs kept her from concentrating, and so her powers were worthless. She looked to the side, to see Happiness laying unconscious from smashing into the cathedral. Rudeness turned back towards the fight. Her normal carefree demeanor was gone; too much was at stake here.

Beastboy finished tying the bandage for Robin, glad that Starfire was able to distract Malice for a few seconds. He looked up just in time to see the starbolts halt for an instant, and in that instant, Starfire was blasted from the air by telekinetic burst.

Robin leapt upwards, using his right foot, and snatched the horn deftly from Malice's belt, landing somewhat painfully on the rubble behind her. He glared back up at Malice, holding the horn tightly. "Stop this, or I'll smash this to pieces."

Malice's chuckle was full of derision. "Mortal, you stand no more chance of crushing that than any other human. Demon bone is beyond your strength."

Malice's eyes glowed brightly, and the horn was torn from Robin's hand, as the rubble he was standing on flew into the air, then piled back down on top of him. Malice laughed darkly, holding the horn once again in hand.

"Stop!" Beastboy's voice rang out clear, as he stood before Malice. His eyes were fierce, and he was standing ready to react to anything. "Stop doing this; you know you don't want to do it!"

Malice's sneer widened. "You haven't figured it out yet, have you, boy? I'm not just some petty emotion. You are speaking to Trigon the Terrible, scourge of a thousand worlds! Cower in fear, mortal, for your world's death is at hand!"

Deep inside her own mind, Malice struggled. Trigon's control was too strong, he was focusing nearly completely on her, and her mind wasn't strong enough to break him. She bashed her mental power against his control repeatedly, but she wasn't even able to move her own fingers. All she could do was watch.

Beastboy scowled angrily. Trigon. "I don't care WHO you are! You can't hurt Raven like this; she doesn't deserve it! Come on Malice, I know you are in there, fight it! You can beat him!"

Malice waved her hand, and the broken masonry around Beastboy pulled up from the ground, forming a rough cage around him. Beastboy still stood in defiance, hoping against hope that Malice would break through somehow.

"Beastboy! Run! She's too strong!" Fear's voice broke out from her hiding place with Wisdom and Worry.

"We can fight again later, when everyone is better! You have to flee!" Worry spoke as well, her voice wavering.

Wisdom tried to stop their shouting, but was unable. Malice sneered, then turned back towards Beastboy. "So... the other emotions care for you, do they? You were the reason that Malice and Hatred were able to defy me, weren't you?"

Beastboy grinned darkly, realizing that Trigon saw him as a threat. "Yeah, and I'm the reason you'll never be in control of Raven. I won't let that happen, not ever!"

Malice didn't move, but a long steel rod, used for reinforcement for the walls, rose from the rubble and straighted out, a torn and sharp point aimed at Beastboy. Malice's cruel sneer grew. "With but a thought, you die. No one can save you now, boy."

Malice screamed inside her own mind, seeing the rod held towards Beastboy like that. She fiercely attacked Trigon, hoping for even the smallest crack, but to no avail. She sobbed inwardly. She had failed... Beastboy would be killed, and by her own hands. Suddenly, something changed. Trigon's control slipped; something must have happened to Rage and Hatred. Malice took the initiative, smashing through Trigon's weakened defenses, and wresting control of her body from him.

The rod fell to the ground, and the cage around Beastboy crumbled. Malice sank slowly to the ground, her hands holding her head. Beastboy ran forward, realizing that something must have changed.

"Malice! Is that you? C'mon, answer me!" Beastboy placed his hands on Malice's shoulders, turning her to look at him. Her two violet eyes stared back.

"For... the moment... yes." Malice's voice was weak and halting, as she was still fighting an inner battle. She lifted the horn by her telekinetic power, trying to ignore the howling voice of Trigon in her mind.

"Beastboy... I don't know what this will do... Just... thank you..." Malice pressed the horn with the last of her strength. At first, there seemed to be no effect. However, a moment later, a small crack appeared. Then, another crept across the horn. Finally, the horn snapped; its resistance failing. It crumbled to pieces, and Malice cried out in sudden pain, collapsing to the ground.

A black cloud gathered around the unconscious emotion, four glowing slits the only features in the amorphous cloud. Beastboy stood immediately, ready to fight if needed. Instead, a voice sounded in his mind. "You've won, boy. Next time you will not be so lucky."

The cloud dissipated, and Malice's eyes fluttered open. She righted herself shakily, and then looked up towards Beastboy. Beastboy grinned back.

"Malice? You're free!"

Malice held out her hands, looking at them, then searched her mind. He was right; she felt no more compulsion, no taint of Trigon at all. She was free, completely and permanently free!

Malice stood, using her powers to raise the fallen rubble off of Robin and the other emotions. She dropped the stones to the side, and looked around at the angry teenagers surrounding her.

"I... I am sorry. I am no longer controlled by Trigon, but that only means that he will be all the more powerful when we attack Hatred and Rage." Malice was wary of Robin's angry glare, as well as the newly recovered Starfire.

Starfire landed, her green eyes fading. She walked over to Malice, looking her in the eyes for a few seconds. Then, she smiled. "Welcome, Malice! I am happy that you are free!"

Robin, trusting Star's judgment, placed the secretly drawn freeze disc back into his belt, and stepped forward painfully, reaching out his bruised hand. "Welcome to the team."

Malice looked down, then took Robin's hand, shaking it curtly. Involuntarily, she squeezed his hand where the bruise was, and he jerked his hand away, a look of annoyance on his face.

Malice sighed. "Sorry, force of habit. One moment." Malice concentrated, and Robin's wounds lessened severely, her healing power increased by the raging emotions within her. Trigon had nearly slain Beastboy; he had to pay.

Knowledge's voice broke through the air. "How were you able to escape control? I could sense your battle; you had no hope of winning alone."

Malice looked towards Knowledge, and also at Rudeness, who was helping Happiness to her feet, while berating her for falling unconscious. "He is too powerful to defeat when he focuses, but his attention was diverted. I don't know why."

Beastboy looked around. "Hey, where's Friendship and Cy?"

* * *

Cyborg strained against the metal restraints that Rage had formed with her power. He and Friendship had been caught snooping around the altar, as Friendship had recognized the runes. The sudden outburst of dread had caught Rage's attention. Cyborg stopped straining. It was pointless; the metal was too strong, and he was too tightly bound to pull away. Friendship still hung limp in her restraints next to him; unconscious. 

Rage and Hatred stood before him, red eyes glowing dangerously. Rage stood a few steps in front of Hatred, and Cyborg noticed an air of leadership around her. If he could just get free, he could take her out. With their leader gone, the other two emotions should have no problem getting free.

Rage spoke, in a deep and angry voice. "Fool! How could you think we would not notice your incursion? The restraints will hold you until your friends come to rescue you. I will deal with you all at once." Rage turned sharply, walking quickly away, her mind working with Trigon's to form a plan.

Trigon had been defeated. There was no other explanation. It had not happened in a thousand years; and now he had been defeated by a few scraggly teen-aged mortals. Trigon was furious, his rage scared even Rage herself. Still, she felt his power flow in her blood, and she knew that she would never be allowed to join with the Titans. She had to follow him, and Trigon wanted vengeance. When the rest of the Titans got here, she and Hatred would show them the power of Trigon the Terrible.

Hatred still stood looking at Cyborg and Friendship. Cyborg looked back at her, with no hope in his human eye. Her four eyes unnerved him; there was no humanity underneath her hood. If Beastboy was here, it might be possible to turn her, but-

His thoughts ceased for a moment, as Hatred's eyes closed, and reopened to reveal simple violet. A small smile crept across her lips, as she raised a single finger to them. Cyborg nodded. Trigon was focusing on Rage; Hatred was being ignored. He felt the metal restraints weaken slightly. Hated shook her head slowly, signaling to wait before doing anything. Cyborg nodded.

Hatred's eyes closed, and then reopened as four slits, her disguise back up. It wouldn't be long. She hated resorting to Cyborg as an attack plan, but with her limited options, he was the best choice. She waited, hiding her plans from Trigon's occasional mental probes. He assumed that she was under his control again and would be so until combat began. By then, it would be too late.

At least, Hatred hoped so, for Beastboy's sake. She could feel Trigon's own hatred, feel his embarrassment at being defeated, and feel his rage at being denied the horn. Without the Horn of Balroth, Trigon could not be summoned to this world through the means of that spell, and the only other way was to consume Raven directly. If Beastboy couldn't free all three of them from Trigon, it was only a matter of time before Raven lost her struggle against him.

Raven would eventually fail, if she was alone. Hatred thought, remembering only a short time ago, when Beastboy had come to Raven's room after the team had fought off Malchior. He'd told her that she was never alone. Hatred was hoping that he was right. Alone, Raven would fail. With Beastboy... perhaps even Trigon the Terrible could be defeated.

* * *

A/N: One down, two to go, eh? Trigon is reeling from losing a battle, he's not used to it. Hope restored, Hatred is beginning to rebel more as well. Next chapter is Malice getting used to a team, the team getting used to Malice, and more battling fun. See you soon (hopefully). Review if you'd like, and I'll respond. Till then! 


	7. Hatred

* * *

Seven Years' Bad Luck in One Day

* * *

Review Responses: 

C-Diddy: Glad you like it. It's been a while since the last update, but here it is.

The Mad Shoe: Good that you are in a happy state! Hope you like this next chapter too.

DVS: Updating now, thanks for the compliment.

The Only Way Out: Gldgrslketchhh.

Jeryn: I hope I am updating before you went mad! Thanks for the compliments.

Outlawarcher: Yessir.

AnimeLuv09: Glad you like it.

RavennBeastboy: I'm updating now, hope you like it.

Anonymous: I like Cyborg, but I can't decide on any pairings with him that I actually like. I do like having him be friends with Raven, however, based primarily on the events in "Car Trouble". Glad you like the fic.

WandaCarla: Rae/BB fluff is always fun. Here's the next chapter!

Psycho King: Glad you like it.

009: Thanks! Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Twin-Lupus: It's fine to get behind of course. Glad you are enjoying the fic.

Hoshi-Ko88: Glad you like it, hope you like this chapter as well.

LightsChild: Glad you are enjoying it.

Disappearer/Syani: I don't make the characters curse, so don't worry about that. I'm sure Lust would enjoy doing dirty things, but I doubt the others would let her. Thanks for the review.

Psycho G: Thanks, glad you like the fic. As for messing up with the show's continuity, that was a mistake on my part, I didn't notice Cinderblock in "Haunted". Ragardless, glad you like it. I also think that Beastboy could be treated a little better by the writers of the show. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Mephisto2022: It's been a while since I updated, sorry. Things kept getting in the way. Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner.

Dr. Evil99: Quite a lengthy review, but Regrem Erutaerc and myself have both spoken to you online, and as such, I am not going to reply to your review here. Still, thanks for the well thought out review, and I'm glad you enjoy watching the emotions mature beyond simple emotions and into real people. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Someone: Glad you like it! Thanks!

Friend of Regrem Erutaerc: Here's the next chapter, sorry you had to wait so long.

Preventer Cloud: Glad you are enjoying it. Hatred is hoping to help in any small way she can. You'll see how well that goes in this chapter!

Chibi-Muse-Chan: Glad you are enjoying the fic, but maybe a few less 'write more's would be a good thing. Thanks for reviewing though!

Jabari: Granted it's been a while since the last update, but hopefully you still like this fic. Thanks for the review.

Ghost Man: Glad you like it. There might be a twist forthcoming, who knows?

The Last: Wisdom is knowing what is good and prudent to do in a situation, whilst Knowledge is just the factual information. Glad you like the fic though.

Jackdaw: Thanks. Here you go.

Ultimate R-Man: Yep, 'cool action with a side order of mushy romance' pretty much describes this chapter. Hope you like it.

John Steppenwolf: Robin leaves Batman for a long time, focusing all his attention on the Titans. At least, this is true in the comics. Batman takes a new Robin eventually, as Robin becomes Nightwing. Slade does not appear in the fic, but he may be mentioned later. Glad you enjoy the fic, and I look forward to your next review.

WarPrince2000: The update is a long time coming, but hopefully you'll like it.

kimpfn: Given that Trigon does not like people who defy him so openly, it's valid to assume that any time that Beastboy is near Trigon, he's in dire danger. But no spoilers!

Romantic-Raven: Glad you like the fic and Lust. More of her this chapter.

Change-Of-Heart2: Thanks!

Mel-The-Gryphon: Glad you like it, and thanks for the pie.

Rurouni Tyriel: It's sometimes hard to get Lust right, since I don't want to move this to an M rating, but I want her to act her part. As for Trigon influencing emotions other than Anger, who knows?

RaidersRule76: Glad you like it. Here's the update.

Quite-A-Shame: It takes them a lot of time to admit that sort of thing to themselves. He might get to say it by the end!

Dragoon-Bane: Glad you liked the last chapter, here's the next one.

DancingGirl3: Here's the update, hope you like it.

* * *

A/N: Woo, a lot of reviews. Ok, on to the fic. Sorry about the over two months of waiting for me to update this fanfic, but I will try to do future updates a little faster. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

"Alright Titans, even though we're all hurting from this last battle, we've got two Titans missing, and we need to rescue them immediately." Robin's voice was confident, but underneath his facade, he was worried. Rage had defeated Cyborg and Bravery easily before, and now Cyborg and Friendship were missing after infiltrating an area with both Hatred and Rage. Robin shuddered to think of what could happen to them.

Beastboy looked at Robin. "Rescue? Where are they?"

Knowledge spoke up, her healing of Happiness nearing completion. "They found Hatred and Rage, and were sneaking into their base of operations to find out their plans. They are already three minutes late for checking in."

"Yeah, and it isn't like Cyborg to be late!" Bravery grimaced as she attended Starfire's limited wounds. "I say we go kick some butt!"

"As usual, your excessive confidence is misplaced, Bravery. Malice nearly defeated us, and she wasn't even feeling her own emotion at the time. Hatred will be burning with hate, whether for Trigon or for us, and Rage will be vehement at our conversion of her ally. They will be far too powerful to attack outright." Wisdom's voice was calm, as she allowed her logic to do the convincing.

"Wisdom, yer boring us all. Look, we got to rescue them; they're friends, right? Not sayin' it's smart, but you gotta do what you gotta do." Rudeness scratched her rear while she spoke.

"Yes! I agree with Rudeness; we must save them and quickly! Who knows what things could happen to our friends?" Starfire's eyes glowed green with grim resolve; she would not allow her friends to come to undue harm.

"Dudes, look, we have to go help them; there's no other choice. Cy is my best friend, and Friendship... is Raven. Who else is ready to go?" Beastboy was smiling, but his eyes showed his concern for his friends, as well as his duty to help them.

Malice regarded Beastboy, still unused to the freedom that she was now feeling. She was also unused to this genuine concern. Rage and Trigon, her former leaders, had never shown true concern for her. They had viewed her as a tool to be used, and of course it would be a shame for their tool to be broken, but no dire consequences. She smirked. She smugly wondered how Trigon felt now, as he'd lost an ally to the Titans. He had been defeated, and that was quite out of his experience. Her smirk became a grimace, as she realized how tightly Trigon would control Hatred and Rage from now on, since he'd already lost her. The upcoming battle would be difficult.

"Um, this is a really bad idea. I mean, both of them are so powerful; how do we know we can defeat them?" Worry's voice trembled, her mind going over the countless scenarios that could occur. Every scenario that she could imagine led to terrible things.

"They... they will hurt you." Fear looked in Beastboy's direction when she spoke, but her eyes were lowered to the ground in front of her. "No matter what Raven feels; Trigon hates you. He'll... he'll hurt you..."

Beastboy grinned, walking over towards Fear and putting his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, c'mon. You can't live your whole life afraid, you know? Sometimes you have to get up and fight it."

Fear looked up at him, most of her face still hidden in the darkness of her black cloak. "I'm... I'm always scared. I'm Fear, I can't stop being afraid..."

Beastboy smiled at the quivering girl, seeing the fear in her eyes subside slightly as he held her. "Hey, don't give up. I mean, Malice got rid of Trigon, Lust backed off earlier, and maybe you can get over your fears, you know? Come with us to fight Hatred and Rage, we'll win, and you'll see that there isn't anything to be afraid of with all your friends around, ok?"

Fear nodded, but didn't stop shaking. She was still terrified of Trigon, his power, his control, and his very essence. "But he could still..."

Beastboy shook his head, smiling at the scared emotion. "So you're scared. That's fine; sometimes being scared helps."

Fear looked up at him, her eyes moist from her continuing fearful thoughts. "It... helps? What do you mean?"

Beastboy didn't say anything for a few seconds, sorting his thoughts. "Well, uh, I guess I mean that it gives you a reason to fight. I don't like fighting. I'm a nice guy, and I'd rather tell a joke than throw a punch. The only reason I fight is because I'm scared that something could happen to my friends. I can't always stop bad things from happening, like... with Terra..."

Beastboy swallowed, and kept going. "Still, it's best to use your fear to keep you going, not just hide and block out the whole world. Look at today, I am scared of Trigon, and the way everyone acts, I really should be terrified. Still though, I'm scared of what would happen if I didn't fight him. What would happen to Cy, to Friendship, to Robin and Star and Raven? I'm scared of what could happen to you, too. That's why I'm out here, fighting girls that look like Raven, and trying to get them to join us against Trigon. It's hard, but I rely on the fear to keep me moving."

Fear trembled a little, but looked around at the smiling faces around her. She felt the fear still, of course, but something was a little different. Fear nodded, smiling just slightly. "O... Ok. I'll try to be braver. At... at least to not just cower so much."

Beastboy grinned, happy to help the emotion at all. "C'mon guys, we need to get over there fast."

Wisdom sighed. "I would help, but teleporting all of you at once is beyond my ability. I require assistance."

Knowledge nodded. "I can transport a few myself. Rudeness, you have been idle long enough; you assist as well."

Rudeness shrugged. "Ok, but don't blame me if I'm worthless for fightin' afterwards, 'eh? Dragging all you folk through dimensional rifts takes a lot out of a body, y'know?"

"Enough, let's go. We don't have much time if Trigon has already attacked them." Robin nodded to Wisdom, and she raised her arms above her head. In a few moments, all eleven of the gathered emotions and heroes disappeared into three black spheres that quickly traveled to their destination.

* * *

Defeat. The word sent Rage into a fury. Her mind was intertwined with Trigon's, as they planned the death of the Titans. He was furious, having lost a portion of his daughter's mind to her pathetic affection for some mortal boy. Trigon knew that this was her human side that had twisted her from his will, and knew that once his blood took final dominance over her body, she wouldn't feel such things. He still controlled two very powerful emotions, and he knew the influence that they held. Raven hated him with such passion that it astonished him, and he could sense her rage at the situation she was now in. He could accept the loss of Malice, as long as the final victory was his.

It would be his; there was no plan needed. These pathetic mortals would learn to fear Trigon the Terrible, devourer of a billion souls. They would quake in terror as he smote their pitiful forms one by one. They would know endless grief and despair. Trigon would relish the time spent crushing the minds and bodies of these 'heroes'. Particularly the green one who had shown such sacrilage by defying him. He would be an example to the rest of the planet to the horrors that one faced when resisting Trigon.

Rage allowed her father to ramble in hatred and vengeance as she walked in a tight patrol around the church, looking for intruders. It was unlikely that anyone would come here; no one had been in the church when they had come, and some reason had to exist for that. Some reason... Rage suddenly realized that Malice had to have had some reason for escape, some reason that made it possible. Rage noticed that Trigon had fallen thoughtfully silent.

"Father?" Rage ventured to speak unbidden.

The voice in response seemed to be barely containing the anger at having Trigon's thoughts interrupted. "What is it, child?"

Rage took a moment to formulate her question, and then spoke quickly as she felt Trigon's ire at her delay. "Father, I ask how Malice was able to escape you. She was not losing the combat, and"

"Blasphemy! Heresy!" Her father's sudden telepathic 'shout' nearly knocked Rage from her feet. "You dare to question me over such an unimportant thing? Perhaps I should withdraw my power from your veins, perhaps you would like to see the Titans' reaction to your impotence. Do you honestly believe that they would accept you, the primary vessel of my will in this world?"

Rage knelt and lowered her head, knowing that even though Trigon was not there, he expected immediate subservience. "I apologize, Father. I did not think"

"No, you did not think." Trigon's voice, though harsh, was calmer now. The anger running underneath the calm terrified Rage. "You did not think, and must be punished."

No attack came, no striking blast of air, no word from Hatred to slash at her. Instead, she felt Trigon withdraw. She felt her blood grow thinner, felt her power and her mind recede, felt cold, lost, disconnected to herself. Her arms reflexively hugged her sides, as she collapsed from her kneeling posture into hugging herself on her knees. "Fa... Father... Please... I will not question you... Please stop this..."

Rage felt her body shutting down from her loss of power, she felt her heart slowing, she felt her breathing becoming erratic and difficult. "Fa... Father..." Rage's vision was dimming.

Suddenly, the blood flowed properly again, and she felt her life coming back to her. She coughed violently and then caught her breath, a deep breath that brought new vitality to her. Rage stood shakily, then began walking forward again, feeling her telepathic and telekinetic powers return. She thanked her father for his gift of discipline, as he expected, and he turned his mind from her, to think of the next move.

Inside her mind, however, Rage was anything but repentent. Any thoughts of subservience had long since left her. Trigon had punished her for the final time; she would not stand for such treatment from any being. She could not escape him now, but as soon as she felt his control slip, she would defeat him, and find some way of destroying any hope he had of coming to this world. If it took slaying Raven, then Raven would be slain. Anything, even causing her own death by killing her host, would be a fair trade for destroying Trigon's chances at conquest.

Rage buried her anger behind mental barriers, wanting to keep her rebellion a secret from Trigon. She quietly muttered a few simple words. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Immediately, she felt Trigon's attention turn to her. The feelings were now quite buried, and so would be safe from discovery, for the moment. She felt Trigon search her mind, then speak. "What did you just say, Child?"

Rage focused the lie out of her mind as she said it. "Abyssar Mortis Zandia, of course, Father."

Trigon seemed to take comfort in this corrupted chant. "See that you do not slip into your host's habits. I will not have you mention that pathetic place where she was raised." Trigon's voice slipped away.

Rage merely narrowed her four eyes and smiled in vindictive anger. He would get what he deserved, and she would deliver it to him.

* * *

Hatred sensed Rage moving in her normal patrols of the church. She had also felt Trigon's mental withdrawal. It seemed that Trigon believed them safe at the moment. Fool. Hatred knew that the Titans would never give up in attempting to save her and Rage from domination. Of course, that made them all just as foolish as Trigon. Hatred, possibly, could be freed from compulsion, it had happened before. Rage, however, was nearly becoming Trigon, her mind was rarely even her own any longer.

Hatred's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by three rising birdlike shapes, obviously teleportation vessels for the Titans. Hatred nearly panicked, now wasn't the time for loud combat. The shapes dissipated, showing nearly a dozen people. Hatred's eyes widened as she saw Robin reach for his utility belt.

Hatred backed away from the sudden appearance of the Titans, her four eyes burning brightly against her will. She waved her hands in front of her, trying to assure the Titans that she wasn't hostile. She saw Robin's eyes narrow in suspicion, but Beastboy grinned. Hatred felt that strange lack of hatred for him again; it still vaguely disoriented her.

Beastboy's voice was a whisper. "Are you free already? You still have four eyes."

Hatred grinned, though she took a fighting stace, to fool Trigon if he peeked into her mind. "He's not paying attention right now, but he will. Be ready to fight me."

Robin spoke next, wary of her stance and unnerved by the glowing eyes. "How can we free you then?"

"You can't. The artifact that she was sent to recover has already been consumed by the spell." Malice grinned darkly at Hatred.

Hatred noticed Malice's presence for the first time. Hatred looked at her; Malice didn't seem to be struggling, she looked casual, as if she was simply enjoying the malicious taunt. She was free? Completely free? The horn... of course! No mortal could have destroyed the Horn of Balroth, so Malice herself must have done it. She had been permanently freed!

Hatred looked at Malice, and felt the telepathic link connect. (How did you break his control?)

Malice's eyes showed almost happiness. (Well, you seek to deny Him, do you? How do you think it happened?)

Hatred's eyes narrowed dangerously. (Tell me, there may not be much time. Was it a spell? Did they defeat you and cast some sort of protection dweomer?)

Malice snorted with derision. (A spell? And who, may I ask, could cast spells to ward against Trigon? It was no spell, Hatred.)

Malice's grin spread into an evil smile. (I'll tell you when I want to. I want to see you struggle first.)

Hatred didn't have time to reply, for Trigon's mental probe found that she was conversing with the enemy. She felt the compulsion to attack them creeping up on her, as Trigon got suspicious.

"He's here! Run!" Hatred risked much in openly defying Trigon, and she punctuated her rebellion by using her final moment of control to rip the metal restraints from Cyborg and Friendship, letting them both fall to the ground. Then, she felt her mind be repressed, sent to the dark and deep behind Trigon's powerful control. She could sense his terrible anger at her, he was nearly ready to slay her outright, but he seemed more interested in combatting the Titans at the moment.

In the same motion, as Hatred had freed Cyborg and Friendship, her hand whipped around and fired a lightning fast barb of telekinetic power straight towards Beastboy. He dodged quickly by morphing into a small rabbit, and then continued dodging by hopping and twisting from place to place, as Hatred began firing wildly at him.

"Titans, Go!" Robin pulled a disc from his belt as he saw Cyborg getting up. Friendship looked injured and unconscious, but Robin still felt like twelve-to-one was decent enough odds for this combat. He threw his disc at Hatred, who was too distracted firing at Beastboy to notice.

The explosion knocked her powerfully sideways, into the masonry wall, and knocked the breath out of her. Trigon ignored the needs of the body he was in, focusing on winning rather than allowing Hatred to survive afterwards. Hatred stood, and immediately ducked behind a telekinetic shield as the starbolt nearly slammed into her. Narrowing her eyes, she moved the shield outwards, sending it plowing through the group of emotions and Titans in the center of the room.

Robin was the first to recover, deftly twisting in midair to land on the wall he was thrown against, and push off towards the slightly dizzied Hatred. The use of the shield in that manner had drained her slightly, and she was unable to block his well-aimed kick. She jerked quickly to the side as his foot smashed into her temple, and was only able to recover just in time to jump backwards to dodge a quick punch. Hatred sneered, and Robin saw her eyes flicker brightly. Robin pulled his bo staff and set it defensively. He was waiting for a physical attack, and so was taken off guard as his staff turned black and slammed into his injured ankle. Robin dropped to the ground, clutching his burning wound.

Hatred pulled the staff to her own hands; Trigon using her body to weigh the weapon lightly. Very similar to the staves he'd trained with. This would do well.

Hatred moved the staff quickly, stopping Cyborg's fist as he threw a heavy punch. Dodging left and right, Hatred didn't have to resort to blocking the angry punches. Cyborg was much slower than Robin, and took no effort for Trigon's astounding speed to evade. A second later, Cyborg's wild punching left him off-balance, and the bo staff shot out, knocking his leg out from under him and bringing him crashing to the ground.

Suddenly, Hatred found herself surrounded by green splashes of light as they slammed into the ground and walls around her. Dodging fairly randomly, unsure of the wildly untrained throws from above, Hatred tried to fire bolts of her own black energy back at the alien above her. However, this time Star's poor aim helped, as the wild shots were undodgable, and Hatred took a blast in her shoulder, numbing her left arm.

Starfire lowered herself to the ground, worried over her friend's injury. "Hatred, will you be OK? I did not mean to- ugh!" Starfire reeled away from the sudden impact of the bo staff against her face. Hatred cast the staff away, her useless left arm removing the advantage of the two-handed weapon. Hatred saw that Starfire was recovering from the sudden attack, and so encased Starfire's legs in power, picking them up suddenly and throwing her head powerfully into the stone floor. Starfire fell unconscious immediately.

Robin narrowed his eyes at the sight. No one should ever hurt her. Ever. His hands immediately went for his belt. If Trigon was reminded of him, with this crippled ankle, he was dead, so he had to make his one shot count.

"Hatred, no! You have to break his control!" Beastboy ran forward, putting himself between the furious Hatred and the helpless Starfire. His eyes were fierce, but there was compassion in them. Trigon saw it, and hated him for it.

"You may have won Malice from me, child, but Hatred has already been taken. There is no freedom for he" Trigon's voice, coming from Hatred's lips, was suddenly cut short.

"Be... Beastboy... Run..." Hatred's voice came from her lips, her struggle against his power made obvious by her broken speech. Her voice sounded small and lost after Trigon's deep growls. "He's... too strong... you have to run..."

Suddenly, Hatred's body was flung backwards against the stone, then stood up again, seemingly unaware of her bleeding wounds. Trigon's dark voice boomed forth again. "Such an unruly child as Hatred deserves punishment. Your death at her hands will serve as an example of the futility of fighting my control."

Beastboy stood his ground, unafraid. Malice had won, so of course Hatred could pull through. Of course, it didn't hurt that Beastboy could see Hatred's eyes darting from emotion to emotion as they all recovered from the explosion of telekinesis earlier. He could tell that they weren't looking happy.

"Trigon, you have failed. Look around you, you cannot win this combat." Wisdom's voice was compelling as usual, and Beastboy half expected for Trigon to surrender Hatred right then.

"Even if you don't surrender from being afraid, we'll still kick your butt, Four eyes." Bravery stood grinning confidently, black telekinetic power encasing her hands.

"Come on, Hatred, break out of it. I know you're in there, don't make us do this." Cyborg had recovered, and was now holding his sonic cannon aimed at Hatred's back.

Happiness ran over to Starfire, lifting and cradling her lightly while healing her wounds. She looked up at Hatred, smiling as Starfire's wounds lessened. "You shouldn't do things like this! Come to our side, ok?"

Hatred sneered at the gathered throng before her. Robin looked to still be tending to his ankle; she could nearly feel Cyborg's anger as he aimed his weapon at her back. Beastboy still looked defiant, ready to fight to the end to defend Raven's integrity as a 'hero'. Starfire seemed to be coming to, but didn't look like she was able to join the fight again. The varied emotions, of which Hatred counted nine, if she included the unconscious Friendship. Trigon almost smiled.

If he had only been an emotion of Raven's, if he had been Hatred, then this combat would indeed be pointless. However, he was not Hatred. He was Trigon the Terrible, and he would not be so easily swayed from victory. Trigon moved one leg back, bending Hatred's knees into a fighting stance. Hatred's left arm was still numbed from the starbolt, but Trigon forced the body into functioning.

"No number of you can defeat me. Come, and feel the wrath of Trigon." Trigon punctuated his challenge by firing a bolt of energy at Happiness as she tended to Starfire, causing the normally cheery emotion to grimace in pain and drop the alien girl to the ground again.

"Titans, Go!" Robin called out the battle cry weakly from his position on the ground, his ankle still effectively useless. He did still have his hands, however, and launched the powerful explosive disc deftly towards Hatred. Raven's emotion or not, she had harmed Starfire, and he couldn't allow any more of that.

Hatred, alerted by the foolish battlecry, simply levitated upwards, allowing the disc to sail uselessly under her, and into a nearby wall. Hatred glanced towards Robin, and simply threw him with telekinesis powerfuly sideway, slamming him into Cyborg's hard metal body, knocking them both to the ground again. Sensing movement behind her, Hatred turned once more, only just in time to block the well-aimed kick from Bravery.

Hatred dodged from side to side as Bravery threw a flurry of powerful punches and kicks, ignoring the residual pain from her previous injuries. Hatred saw and anticipated each attack, centuries of Trigon's combat experience resonating in her mind. A moment later, a weakness emerged as Bravery's attacks became more reckless from frustration. Hatred dodged left and quickly reached out with her right hand, grabbing Bravery's knee as Bravery overextended. Hatred kicked Bravery's knee sharply sideways, and Bravery fell immediately to the ground, holding her knee and trying to make her leg move again.

Hatred turned again towards the remaining emotions. Starfire still lay unconscious on the ground, and Happiness was next to her, still tending to the wound from the unexpected bolt of power. Wisdom was trying to console Fear and Worry, who looked absolutely terrified at Bravery's injury. Knowledge and Rudeness were nearby, but still looked exhausted from the teleportation of so many people. Malice stood a few feet away, but did not seem interested in fighting Hatred, instead looking towards Beastboy, who had only been able to watch as his friends where defeated in a matter of seconds.

"Trigon, let Hatred go! Raven will never serve you... Never!" Beastboy's eyes showed his inner fury, but Trigon could also see fear in them.

"You think that you can defeat me? You've seen my prowess. What use could you be against me?" Trigon's voice came from Hatred's lips, and the four glowing eyes allowed no doubt as to the identity of the soul within.

"Maybe I'm not good enough to beat you, but Hatred is, and she will never give up!" Beastboy felt his own fears rising as Trigon continued floating forward, feet just inches above the stone floor. What if Hatred couldn't win?

Hatred's mind was still fighting, though despair was beginning to weigh heavily on her. Trigon's anger and hatred at his previous defeat had made him far too powerful for her to remove from her mind. She occasionally drew up enough power to move a finger or weaken a normally fatal attack, like what had been intended for Robin. She had lessened the power of the throw to merely a painful concussion, but more than that was beyond her. Beastboy needed to run, he couldn't win against Trigon.

Malice could sense this. Hatred was hopelessly overpowered. Malice could also sense by the auras of the other emotions that they felt it too, but she veered away from it, the bright auras from Fear and Worry nearly blinding her.

Beastboy grit his teeth as Hatred stopped floating towards him, perhaps five feet away. His hands were in fists, but he was unsure if he could actually hurt her. She was Raven, after all.

Suddenly, Beastboy was blasted powerfully sideways by a burst of power, slamming painfully into a wall of stone. He struggled to his feet, just in time to be thrown again, this time landing on a large pile of stones. A sickening crack sounded from his leg.

Trigon sneered as Beastboy grabbed his shin and glared fiercly at him. He could feel Beastboy's hatred growing. He could win this, perhaps even hasten his consumption of Raven, if he could eliminate this fool. With no one left to fight for, Raven would not hold out long.

Once more Beastboy was sent through the air, this time smashing against a half-broken stained glass window. Beastboy landed hard on the stone floor beneath the window, as shattered glass rained down on him, the occasional shard slicing his skin.

He stood painfully, holding on to the windowsill and bracing himself against the wall, keeping the pressure off of his fractured leg. He looked at Trigon again, his eyes full of fury, but the fear now gone.

"I... won't... fight you. Hatred... will... win. Come on... beat him..."

Hatred fought as hard as she could against Trigon's control, but he held firm. His anger at her continued rebellion was nearly frightening. Hatred was furious at her inability to stop this combat, but she could do nothing to empower herself.

(Well, I gave you a chance, but you didn't figure it out. Get Ready.) Malice's telepathic message reached Hatred, and Hatred readied herself for whatever Malice was planning.

"Trigon, why waste your time on him? You know that I'm the one who defeated you." Malice's taunt seemed forced and overly loud as Beastboy was trying to face down Trigon.

Hatred's head turned sharply, and she glared darkly at Malice. She was right; she had caused Trigon embarrassment, a splinter of his own daughter's mind had betrayed him to join his enemies. A loss, the first in many years, and it had been due to a former slave. Beastboy's attachment to his daughter aside, this former ally must be recovered.

"That's right!" Malice sneered, trying to hide the fear she felt. "Trigon the Terrible lost, to a little girl and her friends."

Malice tried to keep her confident front as Hatred turned towards her. Get him angry, maybe he'll make a mistake. "Come on, are you going to let me stay free? All I had to do was destroy that horn, and you ran away."

"Trigon the Terrible has never run from battle!" Trigon's voice rang out loud and powerfully, scaring Malice more than she expected. "I will not stand for your lies! You will once more be my slave!"

Malice grabbed her head painfully as she felt Trigon press his control back on her. Normally, she would have buckled instantly from such power, but with the horn destroyed, his control over her was harder to establish, and she could fight him. Still, she felt him apply more power, and felt her mental shield weakening. She opened her mind just slightly, letting a small amount of influence in, to bait him further. If Trigon thought there might be some chance to take her back, he would ignore Hatred.

Hatred clawed her way back into her body. As soon as she'd heard Malice's taunt, she'd realized the plan, flawed as it was. She would only have a few seconds. First, she looked towards Beastboy, and saw that he was still looking at her, but now with hope in his eyes. She realized that her eyes must be violet now, and smiled at him momentarily, before turning her view back towards the altar with the ancient pages on it. A moment of concentration, and black power surrounded the altar, compressing and crushing it, destroying both artifacts and the altar itself.

Immediately, Hatred felt Trigon's attention return to her, Malice's ruse complete. Hatred felt herself pushed away from her mind, though Trigon's power felt less compelling now, as if his connection with her was decreased. Hatred still couldn't resist, however, as he controlled her with all of his mental power. She could only watch as Malice collapsed, unconscious from expunging Trigon's taint once again.

Trigon, once again controlling Hatred, turned towards Beastboy. This had to end, and quickly. Trigon was angry for having fallen for such a simple ploy, and furious that this weakling continued to defy him. He raised Hatred's hand, concentrating power around it, watching Beastboy as he did so.

"You... You can't do it. Hatred will beat you, she won't let you do this!" Beastboy couldn't run on his injured leg, nor could he easily change shape without making the injury worse. He was trapped, and he could only wait for Hatred to prevail over Trigon.

"It was only a matter of time, child. You will trouble me no longer." Trigon released the bolt of power, and it sailed unerringly towards Beastboy, who didnt' even flinch as it approached.

Suddenly, Wisdom saw Fear disappear in a sudden flash of black, and she reappeared in front of Beastboy, cowering and covering her head with her hands on the ground. A spherical shield of black energy surrounded both Fear and Beastboy, blocking the powerful bolt effortlessly.

Silence followed for a few moments, as Fear cowered behind her shield, and the rest of the gathered emotions watched Fear closely, caught completely by surprise that she would put herself in danger like this.

Trigon, annoyed by his attack being so easily deflected, fired another bolt at the shield, knowing that such defenses had a limit to their power. The bolt was deflected harmlessly, as Fear continued to cower. She was terrified, and her powerful emotion was giving her shield near invulnerability. Trigon knew that he had to wait for the right moment.

"Fear, you have to get somewhere safe! Let me deal with Trigon!" Beastboy's voice was full of concern. Fear was not a fighter; she should have stayed with Wisdom.

Fear uncovered her head slightly, looking up at Beastboy, as if recognizing that she was so close to him for the first time. She smiled slightly; she could feel her fear diminsh as he looked down at her.

"Fear! Teleport! Now!" Wisdom could sense Fear's calmness, and knew that in this situation, it was also a weakness.

With a thought and a flick of her wrist, Hatred flung another bolt at Fear's shield, this time smirking as the shield collapsed, it's source of power gone. Fear looked towards her quickly, eyes wide in terror, but the protection was already gone. Hatred stepped forward and batted her out of the way with a burst of telekinesis. Fear landed a few yards away, on the hard stone floor. She didn't get up.

Trigon stood over Beastboy, grinning darkly. "There is no one left to save you, boy. Now you diaagh!"

Hatred grabbed her side, as if in sudden and undeniable pain. Wisdom held her side as well, and all the emotions seemed to feel the same pain. Hatred looked up, her four eyes glowing brightly. "Rage... Rage, TRAITOR!"

A dark, smoky blackness rose from Hatred, as Trigon focused the entirety of his mind elsewhere. Hatred stood, then forced the last few remnants of Trigon from her mind. Solidifying her mental defenses, she barricaded herself against any future control. She was free. Hatred nearly smiled.

Beastboy did smile, grinning happily as he saw Hatred's eyes become like Raven's, deep violet. He would have hugged her, but he was in no shape to do so. "So, uh, you're yourself now, right?"

Hatred nodded, as she looked around with derision at the ragged throng of teenagers. "Yes, but Raven was injured, we have to get back to the tower, and fast."

Robin's communicator rang out, and he answered it shakily. Raven appeared on the screen, she looked pale. "Robin, get back here, I'm hurt... Rage just attacked me."

Robin nodded, his eyes narrowing at the final enemy's name. "Right. We'll be there as soon as we can. Robin ou-"

"Wait. I need to... Is Beastboy ok?" Raven sounded strange, as if she wasn't sure if she should be asking that question.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "He's been injured. We'll take care of it, and we'll be back shortly. Robin out."

Beastboy leaned heavily on Hatred's shoulder as she helped him walk over towards Fear's crumpled form. Though she hadn't stood up after being flung aside by Trigon, her shaking shoulders and quiet sobbing proved that she was still alive. Hatred set Beastboy down next to her, focusing on healing his leg as he spoke to Fear.

"Fear? Are you hurt?" Beastboy's voice was thick with worry and concern, of all Raven's emotions, he least wanted to see Fear hurt.

Fear moved slightly, pulling back her hood and looking up at Beastboy. She smiled, though her face was wet with tears. "I... I fought him. I was scared, but I fought him."

Beastboy smiled; she would be ok. He reached out and took her hand gently, and smiled at her while squeezing it a little. "Yep, you fought him. Probably saved me too! We'll take you back to the tower. You need some rest; we all do."

* * *

A few moments later, three black spheres appeared in the common room of Titans' Tower, changing for a flash into a bird-like shape, then fading to reveal the injured group. Happiness, Worry, and Bravery sighed, exhausted from teleporting so many people.

Lust grinned at them from the hallway. "Well, looks like Beastie is back. Hey ya, sweetie."

Beastboy smiled weakly, happy to see that Lust was still alive, but still concerned about Raven. He could walk on his healed leg, though it would still take some more time to heal fully. "Uh... Hi Lust. Where's Raven, is she ok?"

Lust rolled her eyes, frowning. "She's in her room. Raven, Raven, Raven, why dont' you and I have a little private time without her?"

Beastboy grinned, but shook his head. "Come on, if she's hurt, then you're hurt too. I have to see her first, maybe I'll get back to you on that later."

Lust rolled her eyes at the obvious bluff, but turned and beckoned the Titans to follow her down the corridor to Raven's room. The group that followed was ragtag, at best. Friendship was still unconscious, and being carried carefully by Cyborg. Robin, ignoring the pain from his abused ankle, was carrying Starfire, even though she had woken up a few minutes ago. Starfire held on to Robin closely, not wanting the moment to end. The varied emotions all had cuts and bruises, and they all also felt a lingering pain in their side; their connection to Raven causing them to feel her injury.

Suddenly, there was a thud of someone falling to the floor behind the group. Everyone turned around to see Malice helping Worry up from where she'd tripped. "Are you ok, Worry? You just slipped, are you sure you aren't injured?"

Worry was almost certain that Malice had tripped her, but what if she was injured? What if there was something wrong with her legs? What if it was incurable? "I... I stayed with Wisdom like they told me too! I didn't think I was hurt..."

Malice's eyes glinted in the dark corridor. "But something made you fall, and there was nothing to trip on. It must have been something wrong with you."

Worry could feel her heart pumping in her chest, and it was hard to catch her breath. Something was wrong with her! Her legs were injured somehow! What would Beastboy think of her if she kept tripping all the time now? He would never think of her as anything but a

"Ow! Oomph!" Malice fell face first into the floor, and Hatred grinned behind her, having kicked the back of her knee. Malice looked up at her. "What was that for?"

"Look, I hate Worry, but you are supposed to be part of a team now. I hate stupid pranks, so leave her alone." Hatred grinned at Malice's annoyed expression.

Beastboy laughed as the color went back into Worry's face. "Worry, don't listen to Malice, you're fine. Come on, we have to go check on Raven; she might be hurt!"

Worry smiled, just for a moment, then stopped, worried that it might irritate someone. The group continued on, Hatred stepping over Malice, and moving along towards Raven's room.

"Don't bother helping me up; I'm just a red emotion after all." Malice levitated up from the floor, and floated off towards the rest of the group.

* * *

It wasn't too much longer before the group got to Raven's room, and Lust faced the group, leaning against the closed door and smiling. "Ok, here we are, Beastie. Pity everyone else is here; we could have had some fun."

Beastboy rolled his eyes, and then grinned as the door turned black and slid open quickly, making the unbalanced Lust fall backwards to the floor. The now open door revealed Raven laying under her blankets on the bed.

Raven was pale, and she was sweating profusely. Her face bore an irritated expression, though she also had a rather bemused smile, as she had just opened the door to silence Lust. Embarrassment was on Raven's left, smiling at the Titans, though she was blushing darkly. Romance was on Raven's right, smiling brightly at Beastboy and obviously pleased with the embarrassed Lust.

Beastboy ran to the bed immediately, jumping over Lust on the way. He knelt next to the bed on the right side, ignoring Romance's flirty smile and focusing on the obviously injured Raven. "Raven, what happened? Are you ok?"

Raven smiled weakly at him, trying to reassure him without lying. "Rage attacked me. We tried to fight her, but she was too strong. I was hit with a blade of power, and lost some blood. I will probably be fine."

Beastboy pulled the covers on the bed down just a little, seeing the heavily bandaged region on her ribs. He narrowed his eyes. Why had Rage done this without Trigon controlling her? Was Rage evil on her own?

"Lust, Romance, and Embarrassment healed me the best they could, but it will just take time." Raven looked towards Beastboy, as she tried to look confident. Had this injury come at any other time, she would have recovered fairly quickly. With the added stress of her mind being splintered all over the tower, however, the injury was proving to be much worse.

Raven suddenly noticed the unconscious Starfire and Friendship. Now that she was looking for injuries, Robin was walking with a noticable limp, and Beastboy's leg was bruised and swollen. Raven shook her head. "Robin, Cyborg, take Starfire and Friendship to the medical lab and take care of them. I will be fine here."

Robin nodded, obviously pleased to be given the go ahead to go take care of her. "Just call us if you need help. Wisdom, Knowledge, stay here, along with anyone else who cares to. We'll need some healing power when we get down there though."

Robin turned to leave, and Cyborg followed, carrying Friendship. Rudeness shrugged, and followed them as well.

Hatred grabbed Malice by the arm. "We're going. Robin needs to see that we aren't evil to everyone."

Malice glared at Hatred, but decided to go along with it. "Worry, you come too. You should be there if something bad happens to Starfire."

Worry glanced back at Beastboy, but ultimately decided that she should go as well. Raven's door slid shut behind them, but the room was still quite crowded.

Beastboy grinned at Raven, even though she looked pretty weak. "Come on, Raven. Don't go and die now, not after... today."

Raven smiled slightly, even though she was hurting still from the attack and the split. "I won't. Trigon wouldn't let that happen anyway; he would probably come and heal me. I'm his only way into this world."

Beastboy's eyes narrowed. "We'll stop him, Raven. He can't use you like this."

Raven didn't respond. She instead just looked down at her bedcovers, and around at the emotions, who were all watching her and Beastboy. Raven knew that no matter what Beastboy did, she was fated to fight Trigon on a grander scale than this. Even if Beastboy could somehow stop Trigon's emotional influence, his power was in her blood. Raven suddenly noticed Knowledge sitting against her bed and reading a small green book.

"What are you reading? Is that a diary?" Raven snatched the book from Knowledge and flipped a few pages.

"It's interesting. I never knew that he thought so much about us." Knowledge was irritated that she could no longer read the book, but didn't do anything to grab it back.

Beastboy looked a little nervous, seeing Raven flipping through his diary like that. He didn't really know what to do or say though, so he just watched her read it.

Raven furrowed her brows as she looked through the small book. It was obviously a diary, and the bad handwriting pointed towards Beastboy. What struck Raven most, however, was the sheer amount of writing that seemed to be about her. She spotted her name in nearly every entry, and all of the entries seemed like they were positive. Beastboy hadn't started liking her today; he'd been thinking of her for a long time.

A very long time, by the look of this diary. It seemed like he wrote in it nearly every day. As she flipped from page to page, Raven saw all of the Titans mentioned, even Terra. Still, her name was far more prevalent than the others, and the writing about her was always very... positive. It didn't say it anywhere explicitly, but he obviously wished she was much more than just a friend and teammate.

"I don't know why he thinks so much of us, however." Knowledge looked irritated, as usual when she didn't know the answer to a question. "Beastboy, maybe you can tell me. Why do you like us? Raven is half-demon. She is quite possibly fated to destroy this world and plunge humanity into an eternity of demonic slavery, and yet you like her. Why?"

Beastboy stood up, scratching the back of his neck nervously. He looked around the room at all the Emotions. Embarrassment, obviously affected by the direct question, was hiding behind the nearest emotion, Lust. Lust, however, was biting her lip seductively, and looking Beastboy over with hungry eyes. Romance was smiling, a slight blush on her features, waiting to see what Beastboy would say. Knowledge was obviously just interested in the information, not quite as heavily invested emotionally as the others. Bravery was grinning confidently, and Happiness was smiling as well, her eyes shining at him. Wisdom was levitating in a corner, meditating. Still, by the small smile on her face, it was obvious that she was waiting for his answer as well. Fear was smiling just a little from her hiding place under a table.

Beastboy grinned at Raven, who was simply looking at him emotionlessly, trying to figure out what to think of him. Beastboy coughed a little, trying to buy some time, since he really had no idea what to say here.

"Uh.. Well I mean... I guess there are a lot of things. I mean, Raven is half demon I know, but she's really pretty. I guess purple hair is weird to some people, but I like your hair, Raven. I like the way it moves when you are using your powers, I like the way it sort of gets blown around in the wind and you have to fix it, and-"

Beastboy stopped for a second, grinning and blushing from embarrassment. Romance was blushing as well, and Beastboy smiled at her and kept going. "Uh, well... also, you are really smart. You are always reading books; you always know where to look when there is a mystery or a crime to be solved, and that sort of thing. I never get anything, but it seems like you know everything before it happens."

Knowledge smiled despite herself, mildly confused by the sudden emotion inside her, and mentally noting to read up on such things later. Beastboy continued. "Also, you are really calm and quiet. Everyone else on the team is always loud: Starfire is always flying around asking questions, Robin is always punching things in the training room, and Cyborg is always yelling or playing video games. Well, I guess I yell and make jokes a lot too. But you always stay quiet and listen, and I guess that's just something I lo- like about you."

Beastboy kept talking, vaguely wary of how long he was going on about Raven. "I guess I shouldn't really mention things like this, but you also look good besides your hair. I mean, we are superheroes, so we have to keep fit and all, and I guess... uh... I'm saying that you have a nice body is all."

Blushing and half-expecting to be attacked by Raven, Beastboy paused for a second or two. When he looked, however, Raven was still just watching him, though it was obvious she was still trying to think through everything he was saying. "I am sort of going on and on, I know, but basically I like everything about you. Your eyes are so cool; when I look at your eyes, it's everything I can do to not just stare at them for hours. Not only that, but when you smile, you're so beautiful. I mean, you don't smile much, but maybe that's what makes it so special. I can't help but smile when I see you smile, Raven. I just... I.. I'm going to shut up now."

Beastboy smiled at Raven, and just stood there, not sure what she would think. He had kind of spoken more than he had intended, but no one else was saying anything, and it was hard to stop talking when only silence followed it. The emotions were all smiling, even Fear, though it was hard to see Embarrassment. She had mostly crawled under the bed, being complimented so much was beyond her ability to stand. Beastboy was only watching Raven, however, since she was the one that he was hoping wouldn't completely freak out.

Beastboy was thus distracted when he was tackled from the side by a dark red and violet cloaked woman. Both teenagers fell to the floor, landing in a heap on the floor.

"MMMmm, Beastie, I knew you felt that way about us. A nice body, huh? Maybe you'd like to see a little more of it?" Lust smiled seductively down at Beastboy, as she moved so that she was holding him to the floor.

"Uh, Lust? Maybe we shouldn't be down here, and maybe you should... uh... not angle your body like that." Beastboy tried to look away from Lust, the angle she was sitting at was allowing too free a look down her costume.

"Ooh, but you like it, don't you? Come on, stop being such a prude and just take m-" Lust was stopped from talking as Romance pulled her off of Beastboy and dropped her on the floor. Most of the emotions looked annoyed by Lust's advances, though Raven still looked stunned from the speech.

"Beastboy, that was so sweet. I'm so happy that you finally told us what you like about us. Thank you so much." Romance helped Beastboy up, and then hugged him tightly; Beastboy returned the hug, with little other choice in the matter.

"You really... Did you really mean that?" Raven's voice was quiet, and tinged with disbelief.

Romance winked at Beastboy, then let go of him. Beastboy walked back over to Raven's bedside, and knelt next to her. "Yes, of course I did. You are smart and beautiful and perfect. How could I not like you?"

Raven pulled herself up a bit, so that she was sitting more so than laying down. Beastboy... Beastboy thought she was beautiful. Beastboy thought that she, Raven, the daughter of Trigon the Terrible, was beautiful? Raven felt herself smile. She saw Beastboy's face light up as well, in response to her smile.

Raven looked at Beastboy, as he smiled back at her. She had never noticed before, but he was actually very... handsome. The green skin and hair gave him an exotic look, and the more she looked at him, the more she realized that she thought he was as attractive as he thought she was.

"Beastboy, I don't know what to say." Raven was almost getting used to being at a loss for words. "I-I'm flattered. I had no idea that you had been thinking like this for so long."

The green boy grinned widely, his eyes shining. "Well, at least you didn't hit me or anything. I'm glad that your mirror broke; I would never have told you this stuff without that happening."

Raven nodded. "Yes, as strange as it has been, I am glad that it broke as well. Of course, we still need to fix it."

"I have all the spell components, but we must find and subdue Rage. Beastboy..." Knowledge paused. Feeling any emotion besides curiosity was unfamiliar to her, and unfamiliarity was disconcerting. "You... like Raven's intelligence?"

Beastboy smiled at Knowledge. "Dude, she's like the smartest person I know. Of course I like it."

Beastboy looked around the room at the smiling emotions. Even Fear looked happy as she hid under the table. Suddenly, Beastboy noticed that someone was missing. "Uh... where did Embarrassment go? I know she was in here."

"There is no way that she could have enjoyed so many brazen compliments. She must be hiding." Wisdom didn't even open her eyes as she meditated, her voice calm and even.

"I'm under here... I'm sorry for hiding, but I can't stand it." The muffled voice of Embarrassment came out from underneath Raven's bed. Raven looked irritated, and Bravery shook her head disapprovingly.

Beastboy just grinned. He walked over to Raven's bed, and after winking at the real Raven, got down on the floor and looked underneath it. Embarrassment was hiding under her cloak. "Hey, come on, don't be embarrassed, it's all true."

Embarrassment shook her head. "Even if it was all true, it's still hard to hear; it's embarrassing to hear you speak so highly of me!"

Beastboy crawled over to her and pulled back her hood, smiling at the darkly blushing emotion. "Don't be embarrassed. So I like you, come out and be happy with the rest of the emotions."

Embarrassment followed Beastboy as they both crawled out from under the bed, and looked around bashfully at all the grinning emotions. Beastboy just smiled at her and looked towards Raven again. "So anyway, I... uh... guess I should go find the others so that we can fix the mirror, huh?"

Raven smiled at him, and Happiness was standing next to her, smiling as well. "Beastboy, I'm always happy, but... you made Raven really happy just now. Thanks."

Beastboy smiled again, then walked towards Raven. "Ok, Raven, come on. You have to get up and come down to the medical lab so we can help you and the others."

Raven looked down at her injured sie, then back up towards Beastboy. "I... can't. I'm injured, Beastboy, and I won't heal with my mind splintered like this. It's really beginning to weigh on my body."

Beastboy was not to be deterred, however. He carefully put his arm around Raven's shoulder, and gently helped her stand. She was weak, but didn't seem to be in pain. "Are you ok to walk down to the medical lab?"

Raven gingerly reached down and lightly touched her side where the bolt had struck her. It still hurt, but feeling Beastboy's arm around her enabled her to ignore the pain. She looked up at him, leaning heavily on his arm. He was smiling at her, and his eyes were shining with happiness. She allowed herself to smile again as well. This... this surprised her. Before today, Beastboy had been an annoying shapechanger that told stupid jokes and was too loud when she tried to read or meditate. Now, he was this amazing person, this boy who was there for her in her times of need, and caring for her no matter what happened. Not only that, but he thought of her as a woman, not simply as a friend or a teammate. Raven suddenly realized that she'd been staring at his eyes.

"I... uh..." Raven couldn't find the words to say. It was beginning to irritate her; this speechlessness that seemed to overtake her around him.

Beastboy smiled knowingly at her. "It's ok. I know. I feel the same way."

A few seconds of awkward silence passed, as the two teenagers stared at each other. A pointed cough came from the doorway.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to go downstairs now. The others may need us." Wisdom pressed the switch to open the door, then headed out into the corridor.

Beastboy smiled at Raven. "So, ready to go?"

Raven smiled back at him, still feeling a little bit awkward. "Yes... Let's go."

* * *

Rage stood unsteadily in the burned out church, having returned here at Trigon's command. He filled her mind; controlling her fully. She was burning with anger, but could do little against his violent ranting.

"Traitor! You, my chosen child amongst all of Raven's emotions, have betrayed me! You attacked my daughter; were you planning to kill her? To kill yourself?" Trigon's voice was angry, dark, and dangerous. Rage knew, however, that there was little he could do to her. She was his last true link to this world, destroying her would bring the same result as killing Raven.

"I will not abide such betrayal! Your sisters have already turned from me, I will not allow the same freedom to you. That green child must be destroyed." Trigon seemed to be speaking to himself now, the anger still present, but no longer directed entirely at Rage.

"My daughter's pathetic emotions towards him have corrupted even the parts of her mind that I control. He must be destroyed."

Rage listened carefully, unable to do anything with her body at the moment. So... Beastboy had something to do with this. Rage noted her own lack of anger at him, with a small amount of surprise. Things were different here from back in Raven's mind, and Rage was finally beginning to see that perhaps defiance was possible here. Rage could hear Trigon's ranting continue.

"You will never be free again, daughter. You will never kill Raven, and you will never move your body. I will be your controller forever now. You have betrayed my trust, and exhausted my patience. Raven, the only child of mine who has survived past infancy, will not die to some rogue emotion. However, she will fall before my mental onslaught. My blood will flow whithin her, and she will no longer be able to deny her heritage. What she has concealed, she shall become, and this world will be mine."

Rage ignored Trigon as he began ranting and spewing hate-filled visions of his dystopian future for this world. Beastboy was the key. Raven felt something for him, so perhaps Rage could use the strength that he seemed to lend to Raven's emotions. If she was able to dredge just a bit more power, she could defeat Trigon herself. Rage smiled inwardly. Trigon had given her more power than he knew. She was so furious, so full of unrelenting anger towards him, that defeating his control was nearly within her reach. Though her own power would never be enough, if Beastboy could lend her some strength, or perhaps if the other emotions could assist, she could defeat him.

"That impudent child has even managed to give Fear the ability to defy me. Fear! The most worthless emotion of all of them, actually defended him from my attacks. He will burn, burn in pain long after his death!"

Rage chose to ignore the angry rant that followed. Beastboy had enabled Fear to stand up against Trigon? He must have more power over Raven's emotions than she previously thought. How interesting. Rage decided to take a risk, and suggest something to Trigon unbidden.

"Perhaps, Father, we could seperate Beastboy from the others. He would be defenseless without his teammates."

"Silence! I have not given you leave to speak!" Trigon silenced Rage's telepathic suggestion angrily. When he resumed speaking, however, his voice was thoughtful. "Perhaps, however, you have made a valid suggestion. The child seems to have no combat ability at all. With a little work, we may be able to seperate him from the others."

Rage felt strangely protective of Beastboy. Although she knew that he was only useful to her if he helped rid her of Trigon, she felt like he should mean more. Trigon continued speaking.

"The next time we meet these... Titans... Beastboy will fall to me, and Raven will be forced to accept her birthright. Very soon, this world will belong to me, Trigon the Terrible!"

* * *

A/N: Woo, a long chapter. Hopefully the next one will be out before bloody June. Anyway, hope everyone liked it. Review if you have something to say, and I'll update eventually. Thanks for reading. 


	8. Respite

Seven Years' Bad Luck in One Day

* * *

Review Responses:

SatuSimpson: I actually don't like chocolate, but thanks for the offer. I updated pretty soon after you sent this review. Thanks for the compliments, I'm glad you like the story.

John Steppenwolf: Trigon issupposedly very powerful, and is nearly invulnerable, save for a few weaknesses which are spoilers. In this fic, he's limited to the powers of his daughter, and that of course causes problems.

An Ammused Person: This chapter isn't quite as long as the last, but I'm glad you liked it. Hopefully the next update will come sooner, but you know how that goes.

Gothicthunder: Thanks!

Rain and Fire: I'd be amazed if they did that, but "The End" already deals with Trigon, so I'm thinking it probably would never happen. Still though, I'd love to be a writer for the series, though it's an unrealistic dream.

Romantic Raven: I'm glad you like them!

Ultimate R-Man: I like the way the emotions are growing as real people too. It's good to see it happen. I'm glad you like the fic!

Neko 1392: I'm glad you like it! Here's the update you wanted.

Animeluv09: I'm glad you like the story! Yes, this story is co-written with Regreme Erutaerc. He basically outlines the plot and comes up with scene ideas, and I write it out. I'm glad you favorited me and the story, thanks for the review!

aly'n'jen: This chapter obviously didn't come out quite as early as I'd have liked, but still here it is. Thanks for the review!

Dr. Evil 99: Another well thought out and articulate review from you. We've spoken about this story often on AIM, and as such this response is mostly for completeness. Thanks for the review of course, and I hope you enjoy this latest update.

Coolcatias: Thanks, I'm glad you like the fic!

Tanyeera: Self-sacrificing idiocy really has no place in a romance fic. I'm glad you like the story.

TDG3RD: I'm glad you like it!

Sloane Miette: It's out in late June, whoops. Still, thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter.

disappearer/Syani: I'm glad you like it. I've considered writing a novel, but I haven't sta down and tried yet. Maybe someday.

Ryuu no Taiyo: Long chapters are partly the reason the updates are so far apart. Still, I think a chapter should be at least 10 or 15 pages to be worth posting, so here's another long one.

Psycho G: I'm glad you like the fic. Yes, a lot happened last chapter, but this one is a little slower. A quiet before the storm, as it were. Hope you like it.

Warprince2000: Thanks! Here's the update.

WandaCarla: I'm not one for character death, but glad you liked Fear standing up for herself. This update was a little long in the making, but here it is.

RavennBeastboy: Here's the alert you were looking for! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter.

RBosaZ1: I'm glad you like the pacing. Hope you like this chapter as well.

Dragoon-bane: This wait was a little longer than it needed to be, but I hope it's as good as the others. Thanks for the review.

Chibi-Muse-Chan: Glad you liked the fic! I will write more regardless of how many times you say it, so you can post shorter reviews if you'd like. That last review was longer than this chapter (Review16 pages, Chatper14)

Ghost Man: Hopefully they'll be able to admit it at some point. Glad you like the fic so far.

Dancingirl3: Here's the update! Sorry it has been over two months since your review, hope yyou like this chapter!

almostinsane: Thanks! Here's the update.

Thorn on a Rose: I'm glad you liked it! Here is the next chapter.

Quite a Shame: Glad you liked the last chapter. Wisdom interrupts, but she's still a good person.

The Last: Here's the next chapter, a little shorter, but hopefully still good.

Psycho King: Trigon has a big ego because he's nearly invulnerable in person. Still, hubris is often a weakness.

Raidersrule76: Abyssar Mortis Zandia is just made up words. Abyssar refers to the Abyss, home of Demons. Mortis is a corruption of Latin for death, and Zandia is the country that a Trigon cult operates out of in DC Comics universe.

The Mad Shoe: Hopefully this chapter will make today for you.

C-Diddy: Thanks, here's the next chapter.

Change-of-Heart2: Thanks! Here's another!

Jackdaw: Took longer. Sorry.

* * *

A/N: Hello Readers. Sorry for the over-two-month delay. Hopefully, again, I'll have the next chapter out sooner. The fic is drawing to a close. This chapter has less action than the previous, but the next one is action-packed. See you all soon.

* * *

Raven leaned heavily on Beastboy as he helped her down the corridor. The hallway was relatively silent, despite the footsteps of eight copies of herself following them. Beastboy was smiling, walking slowly enough for her to keep up. The emotions were staying a few paces behind them; Wisdom keeping them in place. Raven was glad that Wisdom seemed to know that she needed this time to think.

Beastboy was no longer simply the moronic green jokester he had been for most of the time she'd known him. Raven allowed a small smirk to spread across her lips. She'd always assumed that he was no deeper than that; a jokester who, perhaps, paid just a bit more attention to her than he should. Today, however, had quickly proven otherwise. He had been attentive, calm, supportive, and even... attractive. Not only that, but he had been resourceful and adaptive enough to defeat Trigon. As impressed as she was, Raven had little trouble understanding her sudden attraction to Beastboy.

She looked up to notice him smiling at her, a strange look in his eyes. His voice was quiet and concerned when he spoke. "Raven, are you ok? You haven't been talking."

Raven nodded, her face deadpan. "Yes, I'm fine. I was simply thinking about... Rage."

Beastboy's smile stayed, but his eyes grew darker. "She attacked you."

"Yes, but she seemed like she was doing it of her own volition." Raven looked up and saw Beastboy cocking an eyebrow at her. "She was doing it with no control from Trigon."

Beastboy nodded. "Yeah, all the emotions grabbed their sides at once, and then Hatr- uh, Trigon yelled that Rage was a traitor and left. How is attacking you bad for Trigon though? Doesn't he want to defeat you?"

Raven nodded grimly. "He... He wants to defeat my will. He wants control of me. If he kills me though, he loses. If I die, he has no way to come into this world."

Beastboy stopped walking, and Raven had to stop as well, since she couldn't continue on her own. The emotions all stopped, also, remaining a few feet behind them. "She... she was trying to kill you?"

Raven looked up at Beastboy. Her voice showed a bit of irritation when she spoke. "What did you think she was aiming to do?"

"I don't know, maybe just hurt you or weaken you, so Trigon could take you over. Why would she want to kill you? Wouldn't she die?"

Raven nodded. "Yes. She would." Raven sighed. She didn't like saying the next part. "She wanted to get away from... my father."

Beastboy's eyes widened. He stammered slightly, but nothing coherent came out.

"She figured that killing me was the only way to stop him. The only way to free herself." Raven didn't like discussing this with Beastboy. He was too lighthearted; a jokester. Dark subjects like this were better kept far from innocent hearts.

Beastboy closed his eyes, obviously trying to think things over. Raven simply watched him. She knew that nothing she could say would change whatever he was feeling. She saw his eyes clench shut, and a tear fall to the ground. When he opened his eyes, his look was fierce.

His voice was calm when he spoke, but Raven could sense that he was deeply affected by Rage's attempted sacrifice. "I will stop him, Raven. He won't control any part of you, ever again. Don't worry, I'll stop him."

Raven could only nod; she was unused to seeing him like this. She'd only seen that look in his eyes once before; when Terra was holding the stone above his head, and Slade was controlling her. He wouldn't give up on her, and she knew it.

She just hoped that she ended up better than Terra had.

* * *

Rage could only watch as Trigon walked through the city. He was purposefully forgoing use of her powers, since the Titans were apparently able to track them that way. Trigon's burning rage had abated. He had ranted until he was out of breath, and now seemed to be simply looking for an idea.

Rage, bored with watching Trigon wander around in her body, turned her thoughts inward. Beastboy was an anomaly. Hatred and Malice had both been turned, and their devotion to Trigon had only been second to her own. She hated Trigon, but she wasn't quite ready to call herself a Titan. The problem wasn't that they stood for truth, order, and good. The problem was Raven.

No matter how Rage looked at it, Raven was simply fated to lose. Trigon was actively trying to control her mentally, of course, but his influence ran deeper than that. She was half demon. No part of her was inherently good, but half of her blood ran pure evil. It was impossible for the weak, human part of her to hold out forever.

Rage sighed mentally. Her body was nothing but a prison as Trigon looked into shop windows along the back road that he was walking down. Raven was fated to lose... but Beastboy still intrigued Rage, and she had no idea why. She felt no anger towards him, which surprised her. He'd taken her 'sister' emotions from her, yet she felt no anger. Pity, perhaps. He would doubtlessly face her as if she was Hatred or Malice, and that would earn him nothing against Trigon now.

They had only won because Trigon's attention had been diverted. There was nowhere else to send his attention now. When she ended up fighting the Titans, which she could see no way around, Trigon would maintain full control.

Rage tested his control of her mind, just a few probing jabs against the stone wall of his compulsion. He ignored her feeble attempts. Rage sighed again, realizing that her own power was woefully insufficient. Perhaps Beastboy would provide her an edge. Honestly, however, she hoped that Malice and Hatred could provide their strength as well. A little cooperation may just be what they needed.

Trigon stopped suddenly, and this caused Rage to notice their surroundings. A run-down area of town, not any place that any normal girl should be walking around alone. Guilty glances were thrown at her from every common pusher standing on street corners. Somehow, she felt that everyone was unnerved by the strangely clad Titan with four glowing red eyes. Trigon was staring into a store window.

A costume store. Rage felt the anger grow inside her as she saw the Raven costume in the window. It wasn't exactly correct, a few minor alterations needed to be made. However, with a few minutes' work, this would be an effective disguise. Effective enough to fool Beastboy.

Rage let her anger simmer and boil. She'd need every ounce of power she could muster. Beastboy was going to be in real danger, and she wanted to help him. She couldn't explain it, but she definately needed to help.

His life would depend on it.

* * *

Beastboy stopped as he and Raven finally approached the door to the medical lab. He grinned at Raven, who was sweating with the exertion of walking so far with her injury. "Rae... are you ok to go in?"

Raven found it strange that the nickname didn't bother her. Normally, she only allowed Cyborg to call her that, and she only allowed that much because he wouldn't stop if she asked anyway. Coming from Beastboy, however, it felt endearing, and she couldn't help but smile a small bit. "I'm not hurting as bad as I was, but... you have yet to tell me what you were going to say before you left to face Hatred."

Beastboy blushed, remembering that he had indeed promised to tell her. He heard Romance snicker confidently behind them. She was shushed quickly by Wisdom, but he could tell that even Wisdom was listening as well.

"Uh... I think we both sort of know what I was going to say, Raven. I mean, it was pretty obvious." Beastboy, faced with the burden of confession, was suddenly nervous about it. He was pretty sure that she knew what he was going to say, and she seemed like she wanted to hear it. Still though, he couldn't shake the fear that she wouldn't share his feelings, and that she would be angry at his confession.

Raven's face remained deadpan. Her eyes, however, were warm. They darted across his face, and Beastboy felt himself getting lost in their violet depths again. "I... think I know. However, I want to hear it from you. I don't like to be mistaken."

Beastboy grinned slightly. She wouldn't give up until he said it. He heard a squeak of excited anticipation come from Romance. That, and a sensual purr from Lust, reminded him that they had an audience of sorts. Beastboy turned once more towards Raven and smiled. "Ok, I guess... I guess what I was going to say... Well, it's not a guess. I mean it. Raven, I love --"

The door to the medlab slid open, revealing a smiling alien girl. "Raven, Beastboy, others! I am happy to see you! I was just coming to bring you all here!"

Starfire's smile lessened slightly at the angry glare from many of the emotions behind Raven and Beastboy. Raven looked irritated as well, but Beastboy was grinning, as if trying to hold back laughter.

"I have... done something wrong? Why is it that you are angry, Ravens?" Starfire tried to understand what she had said to anger them.

Romance spoke up first. "He was about to tell us that he-"

"He was about to tell us something, but we are not sure what. I am certain that we will find out sometime." Wisdom cut Romance off mid-sentence.

Embarrassment covered her face with her hands, not trusting the darkness of her hood to cover her blush.

"Don't worry about it, Star. How is everyone doing?" Beastboy was grinning, even though he'd been stopped from saying it once again. Seeing Raven and the emotions have such a reaction to the interruption did nothing but prove to him that they felt the same way. He'd tell her sometime, and he knew she'd say it back.

Starfire smiled at Raven and Beastboy. She had figured out exactly what she had interrupted. She was happy that the two Titans were growing so close; it gave her hope that perhaps she would grow closer to Robin soon as well. Starfire put all that away, however, and focused more on what was happening right now.

"Robin has asked that everyone come here. I am better, thanks to Malice and Hatred. Cyborg is repaired as well. Robin is still injured, though he is, of course, trying to use his ankle anyway." Starfire spoke as she walked back into the medlab.

Cyborg grinned at Beastboy from his recharging station. He had already made the necessary repairs, and just wanted to be at full power in case of another fight. Friendship was holding her head, and wobbling. She looked like she was recovering from a mild concussion, and didn't seem to be quite up to any combat yet. Hatred was frowning at Robin, who was walking around on his ankle, even though he winced every step he took. Malice was standing next to Hatred, shaking her head at Robin's stubborness. Worry was sitting in a corner, wringing her hands nervously.

"Robin, stop being an idiot. Let your ankle heal before you start fighting again. Stay off of it for a few days." Hatred was trying to suppress the annoyance at this person.

"A few days? We don't have a few days to sit here and heal. Knowledge, how long before permanent damage is done to Raven's psyche from this emotional split?"

Knowledge could rarely resist a direct question like that. "At most, one or two hou--" Suddenly, Knowledge caught Beastboy's worried look. She felt... strange. She didn't want... to tell the truth. She had never lied before, but she didn't want to worry him any more than she had to. "--days. One or two days."

Wisdom looked at Knowledge. Knowledge could tell that Wisdom had caught her. Wisdom just smiled slightly, however. Knowledge made a mental note to research the effects of emotion on honesty.

Beastboy grinned. "Dude, listen to them. You have to stay off your feet; we'll take care of Rage."

Friendship, still holding her aching head, nodded slightly at Robin. "Yes, be careful. We know you care a lot for your friends, and detest personal weakness, but you have to understand your limits. Don't kill yourself over us."

Robin frowned, and pulled himself up off the floor and onto the medical table, rubbing his ankle lightly, to assuage the pain. Batman had never stopped due to a fractured ankle; neither should he. He hated being weak, but he honestly knew that fighting in this condition would cause problems for the whole team. "I'll sit this one out, but you all have to keep moving on this. Figure out a way to find Rage. Go and get her. Soon."

Cyborg nodded, checking his arm display. "My power cell is at eighty percent. In a few minutes, I'll be good to go look for a new way to find her. Friendship, how are you feeling? You took a bad hit on the head back there."

Friendship smiled at Cyborg. "I'm doing fine. My head hurts, but I'll recover."

Beastboy looked up at Friendship from the table that he had laid Raven down on. "You were hit in the head? Are you sure you're ok? You shouldn't be sitting up."

Friendship smiled happily at Beastboy, who was now standing next to her, helping her lay down after fluffing a pillow for her. "I'm ok. You worry too much. Hatred threw a stone at me, but I'm ok now. It's not her fault."

Hatred glared at Friendship from where she was standing, working with Malice to heal Robin's ankle as well as possible. She had to bring it up, didn't she? Hatred hadn't meant to telekinetically throw the rock, but Trigon had forced her. It wasn't her fault.

Beastboy smiled, however. "Yeah, I know it wasn't her fault. Still though, lay down for a while. Let yourself heal. You're not Robin; you can't just force yourself through the pain."

Friendship was happy that Beastboy cared so much, and could not say no. "Ok, ok. I'll lay here for a bit. I'll get some rest." Friendship lay back on the pillow and resigned herself to at least a few hours bedrest.

Hatred turned and glared at Friendship. Beastboy noticed the hate in the glare, and raised an eyebrow. "Hatred? Are you ok?"

Hatred jumped slightly, not expecting that he'd notice. She'd been thinking about how much fun it'd be to knock Friendship out again, after stealing Beastboy's attention from her. "I... uh..."

Malice couldn't resist the temptation to humiliate her sister emotion. "She's jealous of Friendship. Hatred is scared that you like Friendship more than her. Not that I'd blame you."

Hatred turned towards Malice with a fierce look in her eyes, and blasted her backwards with a spark of telekinetic power. Malice stopped herself by levitating, and growled as she gathered black power around her hand to attack back. Suddenly, both of them found themselves bound with bands of telekinesis, and Wisdom was glaring at them, her eyes glowing white from using so much power.

"Stop this. We have injured people in here. You will be civil."

Hatred and Malice glared at each other as the power around them faded, but set aside their differences to finish healing the flesh wounds on Robin's ankle. They couldn't correct the bone, but they could still get his skin closed up.

Suddenly, Hatred felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see who it was, and jumped when she saw Beastboy's emerald eyes looking into hers. "Are you ok? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings; I was just worried about her."

Beastboy could feel the other emotions watching him talk to Hatred. They seemed tense, as if she was likely to attack him for no reason. Even Robin had his hand on his utility belt, near a freeze disc. Fear and Worry were standing close together in a corner, holding on to each other trying to calm themselves.

Hatred didn't attack, however. Instead, she felt her face get hot, but she wasn't angry. She was blushing. "I'm fine! I... uh... sorry about attacking Malice. I just... please don't hate me."

Hatred didn't understand why she was feeling this way. Her words wouldn't form sentences, and her mind was running in circles. She almost preferred hating everyone to this uncertainty she felt right now. If this was how love felt, how did people in love ever talk to each other?

Beastboy grinned. "Hey, it's fine. I know it's got to be weird to be here after you attacked us and stuff, but it wasn't you doing it. Trigon did it, and no one here blames you."

He was lying, and she knew it. She had noticed everyone's tense expressions when he'd started speaking to her. Still, she felt better knowing that at least he didn't blame her for what had happened. She was still getting used to the fact that someone existed that she didn't hate, but she was starting to see why. "Thanks, I'm glad that you don't think I'm dangerous. I can see why Raven feels the way she does about you."

Beastboy grinned, blushing. Robin and Cyborg both grinned as well, a mischievous gleam in their eyes. They found their mouths held shut with a thin layer of black power, however, and Wisdom shaking her head at them. She released them a moment later.

"Anyway Titans, we need to find a plan on stopping Rage. By all accounts, she's a powerful fighter. We could hardly handle Hatred; if Rage is worse, we'll need a good plan." Robin said, trying to focus on the matter at hand.

Brave threw a few punches in the air, bouncing on her toes as if boxing. "There's not much to plan about her. Trigon is controlling her completely, and he's given her a lot of power. I say we just rush in and kick her butt!"

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinkin'. We don't know enough about her to really plan anyway, and we have a lot of power on this team now. I say we go for it." Cyborg held up his arm, in sonic cannon form.

"Yes, because that worked so well the last time. If Hatred was able to fight you all off at once, then Rage will do it faster, and with less reservations. She is willing to do anything to stave off Trigon's entry into this world. Anything." Raven was sitting up on the hospital bed, holding her injured side.

"Raven is pointy, friends. We cannot simply attack Rage." Starfire looked around, noticing a few confused looks.

Wisdom sighed. "She meant that Raven 'has a point.'"

Starfire accepted the corrected idiom happily. "Yes, Raven has a point. Rage would surely defeat us if we simply attack outright. Perhaps a sneaky attack is required?"

Raven's irritation was completely unhidden as she spoke. "Speaking of 'sneaky attacks', everyone can see you, Lust."

Lust stopped sneaking up behind Beastboy, trying to look innocent. "I was just trying to help Beastie here relax. His shoulders look so tense. He needs a nice massage, don't you?"

Beastboy smiled at Lust, despite how uncomfortable he felt with this facet of Raven. "I'll be ok, Lust. Hey, Hatred, did Trigon tell you anything before you got free that might help? Like plans for the immediate future or anything?"

Lust turned away, a little put out from Beastboy's quick dismissal of her. He always resisted her advances. She could tell that he felt strongly for Raven, and what she suggested was simply a natural progression for those feelings. Why did he have to be so difficult?

Hatred ignored Lust as well, responding to Beastboy's question. "No, he didn't really ever share plans with me. Rage has been his second-in-command since the split. Malice and I never really got anything but temporary assignments, like gathering artifacts."

"So, we have no idea what her next move is. This isn't good." Wisdom vocalized everyone's thoughts. "Despite Knowledge's... prediction of how much time we have left, I think we should move quickly."

Knowledge nodded. "I will go to the common room, and look into ways of tracking her. Join me when you are all ready." Knowledge turned quickly, leaving the room, and the door slid shut behind her.

Beastboy turned from the attack plans and looked towards Lust, who was sitting on a medical bed in the opposite side of the room. She was hunched over slightly, her face sad and lonely. Somehow, she managed to make the expression of sadness look seductive, her lower lip pouting slightly, and her eyes glistening in a hurt manner. Happiness was sitting next to her, saying something quietly, and forcing a smile towards her saddened friend.

Beastboy changed his inner ear slightly, making them more catlike, so that he could hear far better. He listened in on their conversation.

"Smile, Lust, come on! I don't like seeing you so sad. Love was a friend of mine, and so are you! Come on, it's not like he hates you." Happiness' smile looked forced, and her eyes had a pleading look to them.

Lust shook her head, instinctively tossing her hair slightly to attract the eye. "He doesn't want me. He wants Romance, or maybe even just Friendship. He doesn't like me."

Happiness sighed. "Hey, you are even getting me depressed, and I'm always happy. Of course he wants you. What teenage boy in Jump City doesn't want Raven? Maybe you are just going about it the wrong way. Hey, how did a fly get in here?"

Lust glanced over at the buzzing insect doing circles around her head. Stupid thing. She could smash it with her telekinesis if she-- wait... it was green. "It's not a fly. Go ahead and change back, Beastboy."

Beastboy changed back to human form, sitting next to Lust on the medical table. He grinned at Happiness. "Hey, can you go talk to the others about battle plans for a second? I need to talk to Lust."

Happiness smiled back, always eager to please. "Sure, but you should know that, like, half of them are watching you anyway." Happiness got up and walked over to the group, trying to distract them from Beastboy.

"Just go ahead and tell me that you want me to stop talking like that, Beastie. I know you don't like it." Lust tried to harden herself against the inevitable. She knew that he didn't want her around.

"That's not what I'm here for. I... wanted to make you a promise." Beastboy was whispering, but he sounded serious, and Lust immediately started paying attention.

"Look, I guess I've been kinda mean to you. I mean, it's just that you are kind of being a little pushy. I want you to know that it's not that I... I mean... I uh..." Beastboy stopped a moment to collect his thoughts, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Well, I think like you do sometimes."

Lust grinned; she knew he thought about Raven that way. She still didn't say anything though, wanting to hear him out.

"It's just... Raven doesn't. At least, I don't think she does, and I know she doesn't about me. Even though I definately want the same things you want, I want to make sure she does too. I don't want her to get hurt, and I especially don't want to hurt her. So... I guess what I'm saying is that even though I won't do anything with you while you guys are all out here, uh... I'll make it up to you if Raven and I... ever decide to do that."

Lust smiled widely, the realization of what had just been said dragging her immediately out of her mild depression. "You promise? You will make it up to us?"

Beastboy smiled back, happy to see Lust happy. "Yep, but only if you lay off the flirting and pressure while you are out in this world. It really bothers Raven, and I want today to go as easy as it really can."

Lust giggled happily. He thought about her the same way she thought about him! She wasn't unattractive. He wasn't uninterested; he was just waiting for Raven. She couldn't contain her excitement, and suddenly leapt slightly and hugged Beastboy, knocking both to the floor in a tangled mess. "Okay! I'll lay off the uh--"

Lust looked down at Beastboy, who was laying underneath her, and felt the confused and teasing thoughts of the emotions and Titans behind her. She was being embarrassing again. She leaned down to put her lips near Beastboy's ear, and whispered quietly. "I'll stop flirting, but remember your promise, Beastie. I'll be waiting."

Lust quickly got off of Beastboy and stood, helping him up as she did. She turned towards the staring group of emotions and heroes, and laughed a little nervously. "I... uh... tripped. It's not what you think."

"Heh." Cyborg turned towards Robin, laughter in his human eye. Robin was wearing a wry smile as well, trying to hold himself back from berating Beastboy.

Malice, seeing Lust's blush and Beastboy's grin, sauntered over to him, poorly imitating Lust's seductive hip swaying. She stopped walking just a little too late, standing just a bit too close to Beastboy, a dark glint of mischeif in her eyes. "So, 'Beastie', what was all that about, hmm? Doing dirty things over here in the corner?"

Cyborg laughed, unable to hold it in. Seeing Lust blushing meant that Beastboy must have said something really crazy; there's no way any personification of lust would blush otherwise. Raven shot Cyborg a glare, but to no effect. Robin chuckled a bit too.

Malice smiled as she heard the laughter behind her, and saw Beastboy grinning and blushing a bit from the attention. "Must have been something nice, given how bashful you've got Lust acting. How do you embarrass someone like her, anyway?"

"Yeah, BB. What'd you say to her anyway?" Cyborg was grinning wide as he teased his friend, eyes glinting with laughter.

Beastboy scratched the back of his neck again, the nervous habit seemingly a constant today. "I... uh... didn't really say anything important, just talking is all. Robin's mission briefings are so boring anyway."

Robin laughed. "Come on, Beastboy, make the briefing more interesting: tell us what's up with you two."

Beastboy looked down, trying to think up some way of diffusing the situation. Instead, he saw a few dark bruises on Malice's legs. Malice, unaware of the bruises, stretched her right leg out in a showy manner. "Like the legs? We're all mind readers; we already know you do."

Beastboy ignored the laughing from Robin and Cyborg. Instead, he looked up at Malice, concern on his face. His voice was low, such that the laughing boys on the other side of the room couldn't hear. "What happened to your leg, Malice? It looks like you are still hurt."

Wisdom, seeing that Beastboy was now wearing a more serious face, felt the need to curb the laughter. "Robin, we should focus on the task at hand. Knowledge may have... overestimated the amount of time remaining."

Something in her tone of voice quieted Robin's laughter quickly. She hadn't directly said it, but he now realized that Knowledge had lied. There wasn't any time to waste. He could tell by the change in Cyborg's demeanor that Cyborg had gotten the message as well. Taunting Beastboy could wait; Raven's life may be on the line. Raven couldn't help smiling at Wisdom, who nodded curtly back at her.

Malice, however, looked down at her legs with surprise. "What do you mean? Oh. Yeah. Hatred kicked me earlier in the hall; don't you remember? When I was making fun-- uh, helping Worry with her leg problems, and you told her not to listen to me."

Beastboy shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that. Why did she kick you so hard?"

Malice shrugged. "I guess she thinks I deserved it. You didn't seem to care much back in the hallway."

"I didn't realize that she actually hurt you. Sit down on the table. Come on." Beastboy hopped down from the medical table and helped Malice up onto it, even though she could quite easily do it herself.

"Lust, could you heal her? I don't want her walking around like it's nothing." Beastboy smiled at Lust, and Lust could do little to refuse his request. Lust smiled back, obviously still happy from Beastboy's promise, and her hands glowed with healing magic. Malice watched her for a moment, then turned her eyes back to Beastboy.

"I'm sorry. I guess I should be nicer to Worry and the others. I'm just... not used to this 'togetherness' thing. All of my life, especially the part as 'Anger', I've been hated and despised by everyone. To suddenly be accepted like this is a big change."

Beastboy smiled at Malice, glad that she at least felt bad for harrassing the other emotions. "Hey, it's ok. No one blames Happy for being happy, so I guess we can understand you being a little malicious sometimes. Don't get so worried."

Malice just smiled. She could still sense the tension in the room every time she or Hatred stepped forward or spoke, but knowing that Beastboy didn't blame her for her previous actions was... comforting. She looked down at her legs, now well healed from Lust's careful tending. Lust winked pointedly at Beastboy, then sauntered in her trademark walk towards the other Titans. Malice turned back to Beastboy. "How do you do that?"

Beastboy grinned lopsidedly and hopped up on the medical table next to Malice. "How do I do what?"

Malice kicked her legs back and forth a bit, fidgeting to try and dispel her strange nervousness. "You are so disarming. Here, I was about to make you feel guilty for ignoring me in the hall, and you go and make me like you even more. I'm not used to... liking someone."

Beastboy laughed. "Yeah, I don't think Raven is used to it either. She's cute when she's awkward. Well, she's sorta cute all the time." Beastboy scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Malice smiled. "She'd like to hear this too, you know. Girls like compliments."

Beastboy smiled through the blush. "I'm getting better at talking to her emotions, but I don't think I can really talk to her as easily. I get all nervous."

"That's part of your charm though." Malice leaned back, supporting herself with her hands. "Trust me, Raven is just as nervous about you, if not worse. Hmm, it looks like they are finishing up."

Malice and Beastboy dropped off of the table and walked over towards the other Titans. Robin had apparently decided that the medical lab was not a good location for mission planning, and everyone was preparing to leave for the common room. Robin took a few steps towards the door, favoring his injured ankle noticably.

"Unnacceptable!" Starfire floated over to Robin, her eyes full of concern. "Your ankle is injured; you should not walk like this!"

Robin cocked an eyebrow. "I can't fly, Star. I'll just have to walk. I'll be fine."

Starfire sighed. "Robin, I will not allow you to injure yourself further."

Malice's grin showed all the temptation of her name. "He shouldn't walk on that ankle. It's a pity none of us are strong enough to pick him up and carry him to the common room."

Robin glared at Malice, but could do little to stop Starfire from picking him lightly up and floating gently into the air. Robin knew it was pointless to fight her, as she was so innately strong as to make any struggling on his part useless. He tried to ignore the smirk on Cyborg's face.

Beastboy walked forward, with Raven leaning heavily on him for support. "C'mon guys, let's get up there. We need to help Raven as soon as we can."

* * *

The group moved as quietly as can be expected for a group of such a size. Raven and Beastboy kept towards the back of the group, largely due to Raven's increasing difficulty in walking. Though there was little remaining physical damage, her mind was being strained to its limit by the emotions being removed for so long. Still, she had time to think as she walked with Beastboy. Her mind, cloudy as it was, was still active. Robin may be the detective of the team, but she was always observant as well, and she saw something else in the way the group was walking today.

Normally, everyone deferred to Robin for orders; everyone focused on his thoughts and actions. It wasn't an intentional thing; he simply led by example. Now, however, something was different. The regular Titans were still walking up front, and Robin was still putting on an air of authority, but her emotions were largely ignoring him. At first, Raven thought they were clouding around her. However, it was soon obvious that it was Beastboy they were following now. Granted, they were at the back of the group, but the constant backwards glances from the others, the wry smile on Lust, the grin on Malice, and the way Fear hung close to him all pointed out the change in leadership.

Beastboy had done more to free Raven today than she had been able to in her entire life. Within one day, he had nearly freed her from the mental influence of her father. Raven smiled, looking at Hatred and Malice walking side by side with Wisdom and Happiness. Even if she couldn't be completely free, Beastboy's help could not be denied.

Neither could Raven deny her growing feelings towards him. Today had brought out everything good and pure in Beastboy, and now, Raven knew that Love had been right. Whether or not it made sense, she had come to be very attracted to Beastboy, perhaps even to love him, in the course of one day. It seemed so strange to her, for her emotions towards someone to change so quickly, but there was little to be done about it now. She only hoped that Beastboy understood what he was getting into if he loved her as well.

"So... what are you thinking about?"

Raven snapped sharply back to reality as Beastboy's voice broke through her reverie. "I'm... just thinking."

Beastboy's grin grew, his eyes shining at her slight blush. "About what? Come on, I won't tell."

Raven smirked back at him. Even with her powers so greatly diminished from the strain of her emotions being loose, she could feel his mischief, and almost taste his attraction to her. "Fine, I was thinking about you. About us."

It was Beastboy's turn to blush now, caught off guard by her direct reply. "What- What do you mean us? I mean, we're just friends."

Raven's smirk moved into a smile. "Yes, just friends. Thank you, Beastboy, for resisting Lust."

Beastboy blushed, and Raven thought he looked just a slight bit guilty. "Heh, yeah, no problem. Don't worry about her jumping on me back there. I didn't do anything with her."

Raven nodded. She had been watching them and knew that nothing had happened. At least, nothing overt. "I trust you. Also, don't think that I've forgotten about finishing what you were saying."

Beastboy grinned. "Yeah, I won't forget either. I'll tell you later, when there aren't so many people around."

Raven nodded, feeling her face grow hot from blushing again. It was annoying to turn red at such simple things, but she could learn to live with it.

* * *

The door to the common room opened, and Starfire floated into the room, carrying a rather embarrassed Robin in her arms. Knowledge looked up from the main computer terminal, looking a bit frustrated by her apparent inability to find the last emotion. Starfire floated over to her as the rest of the Titans and emotions filed through the doorway. Starfire set Robin down carefully on his feet, next to Knowledge, then landed also, smiling at the slightly undignified Robin. Robin looked to Knowledge. "So, have you found anything that could help us?"

Knowledge shook her head. "Whatever Rage is doing, she's not using her powers. Without using them, she's just another metahuman wandering through Jump City, and it's nearly impossible to track her."

Robin nodded, leaning on the computer terminal and looking up at the map of the city. "What could she be doing without using her powers? Raven, any ideas?"

Raven shook her head, then winced from the pain of sudden movement. "No, I can't think of anything she could be doing. I don't understand why he's hiding; it's not like him."

Malice frowned. "What I don't understand is why he's being so calm. Trigon has never been one to sit patiently and scheme for power."

Wisdom walked towards Beastboy, who was in the kitchen, retreiving some more aspirin for Raven. Beastboy looked up as she got close, smiling. "Hey Wisdom. Why aren't you going over the mission with the rest of them?"

Wisdom narrowed her eyes at him, regarding him suspiciously. "Why did Lust tackle you in the med lab? I know it couldn't have been 'nothing', as you told Raven."

Beastboy grinned, blushing slightly. "Uh, it was basically nothing. I mean, it wasn't anything dirty. I just... uh... Well, I mean every guy has a Lust side, you know?"

Wisdom nodded, unsure where he was going with this.

"Well, I have thoughts like that sometimes, but I would never try to take advantage of Raven's Lust emotion. I mean doing that with Lust is like doing that with Raven, and that's just not right. All I know is that I'll wait for Raven, even if it takes me years, until she is ready; I won't rush things. So, I guess I told Lust that in case Raven and I end up together, that I'll, uh... I'll make it up... to her." Beastboy looked at Wisdom, embarrassed and obviously hoping she wasn't angry.

Wisdom looked back at Beastboy, a surprised look on her face. After a moment, she recovered her senses and smiled slightly. "Beastboy, you've really impressed me today. Because of Love, we've all known how Raven felt about you, deep down, for quite some time. Still, meeting you in person, seeing how you've risen to this challenge set before you, I'm very impressed. Even if you and Raven do... act on your feelings, you and I may not get many chances to talk like this again. I just want you to know that I'm glad that you and Raven share these feelings. You've been very kind and very helpful today, and I can't imagine that we could have won if you hadn't been helping. That, coupled with your honesty and gentlemanly behavior today, has proven to me that you are a good person for Raven to be with. I just... wanted to say that."

Beastboy smiled, loving the compliments, and finally realizing that he had little to fear from telling Raven how he felt. "Thanks Wisdom, I'll try to visit you guys sometime if Raven will let me. Right now though, I think I should bring her the aspirin."

Wisdom smiled, and followed Beastboy back over to the couch, where Raven nodded and smiled at him, taking the aspirin quickly, hoping to lessen her headache. Robin was still talking to Knowledge.

"It seems like you've tried everything; we may have to resort to combing the city visually." Robin frowned, unhappy at his inability to find his enemy.

Beastboy spoke up, trying to be helpful while he held Fear comfortingly. "Dude, no way. Half of us are injured, and you can barely walk. We can't walk all over town looking for Rage. We need a plan."

Robin sighed. "I could stay here and coordinate the search. It would likely take us hours to cover the entire city, however, so we'd better get started."

"But... what if we..." Fear's eyes got wide as everyone looked at her in surprise. She held on to Beastboy and pressed her face agaisnt his neck and shoulder, trying to hide.

Wisdom spoke softly, knowing that Fear needed the encouragement. "Go ahead. It's ok. Everyone is simply unused to hearing your ideas. I think I know what you are about to say; go ahead and say it."

Fear pulled away slightly, and looked up at Beastboy. Beastboy grinned lopsidedly, one tooth sticking up from his lips. "Go ahead. I'm sure whatever it is, it's a good idea."

Fear smiled a little, then turned around, looking at the rest of the Titans. "I... I just thought... well, Raven knows a spell that can help. It might find Rage if we cast it."

Wisdom nodded. "Fear is right. I was just thinking of this myself. The spell takes only a few minutes to cast, but we need a few components from Raven's room. I will retrieve-"

"No, I'll go. You guys stay here and plan out how to beat Rage; I never listen anyway." Beastboy grinned, giving Fear a gentle hug and smiling at her before letting her go. "What is it that we need?"

Knowledge smiled. "Just a few things. A hawk's eye, some nitric acid, and a touch of copper should do it. You can find all of those in Raven's room; they should be labelled. Just don't touch anything else, ok?"

Beastboy looked towards Raven, who smiled and nodded at him. "It's ok. Just this once."

Beastboy smiled widely. "Ok. Everyone just keep planning on how to save Rage, and I'll be back in two seconds!"

Beastboy changed into a cheetah and padded over to the door, waiting as it slid open, and then stepped into the hallway, breaking into a run, happy to feel helpful.

* * *

The hallway flew by as Beastboy sprinted through it as a cheetah. He almost passed Raven's room before he realized what was happening. He skidded to a stop, claws digging into the carpet to halt himself, then changed back into a human, grinning. He pressed the switch to open the door, then stepped inside cautiously.

Raven's room was dark, and flipping her lightswitch seemed to have no effect. Beastboy stepped forward, watching his feet carefully to make sure he didn't step on anything important. He stopped when he got to the center of the room, and looked around, still not used to being in here.

The walls were a dark blue, with decorations that sent chills down Beastboy's spine. The walls covered in books were more than a little intimidating, but Beastboy wasn't here for them anyway. He spotted a smallish cabinet on the left wall, and walked over to it, opening it easily. Inside were what had to be spell components. Dozens of small, carefully labelled jars, as well as a few bundles of plant leaves and other strange things, filled the cabinet. Beastboy walked over to the window, opening the heavy curtains to let the failing light of the evening into the room. Looking over the bottles, he quickly located the bottles he needed, and closed the cabinet, smiling.

The door hissed shut behind him as he stepped once more into the hallway. He couldn't change into animals while carrying the bottles, so he started running at human speed back to the common room, annoyed by how limiting it was.

A flash of blue on the roof access stairwell caught his eye as he ran by, and he stopped, walking back a little to get another look. Raven stood at the top of the staircase, looking down at him quietly, though something was different about the way she carried herself.

"Beastboy, leave those there. We found Rage. Follow me." Raven's voice was colder than it had been for most of the day, and her recent smile was gone.

Beastboy put the three bottles on the ground, and cocked an eyebrow at Raven. "Raven? You seem different. Are you sure you know where Rage is?"

Raven furrowed her brows, her voice angry. "Of course I'm sure! I wouldn't tell you to follow me if I wasn't!"

Grinning, Beastboy started walking up the staircase, towards Raven. "So, where is she?"

Raven opened the roof access door, walking out onto the roof, with Beastboy following. "You'll know when we get there, Beastboy. Stop asking stupid questions."

Beastboy wasn't stupid; he knew this wasn't Raven. Her cloak looked cheap, like it was from some halloween costume store, and she was far too angry over nothing. It was obvious this was Rage, pulling some trick. He would follow her anyway; maybe he could help her get her freedom, as he had with Malice and Hatred. "So... uh... Raven, do you think we can save Rage? I mean, I want to help her."

Rage turned towards him, a strange look in her eyes. "Help her? I think she's beyond help. Come on, we have to go quickly, before she gets away."

Beastboy watched Rage turn and fly into the evening darkness, her blue cloak billowing in the wind. He reached down and pressed the switch on his communicator to allow the Titans to track him, and then changed into a bird, flying quickly to catch up with her. He'd free her; he couldn't live with himself if he did anything less. Beastboy silently promised Rage that Trigon wouldn't win, that she would be free.

He swore it on his life.

* * *

A/N: Beastboy is aiming to try to save Rage alone, but is that possible with Trigon's powerful control over her? You'll have to wait till next chapter to find out. Thanks for all the reviews and support throughout this fic. See you all next chapter! 


	9. Rage

* * *

Seven Years' Bad Luck in One Day

* * *

Review Responses: 

Dragoon-Bane: I'm glad that you liked the chapter. I'm not sure if this chapter will leave you blown away and speechless, but hopefully you'll enjoy it as well. Sorry in advance, for this next cliffy.fs

Half-Gothic Chick: Here's the next chapter, a bit ahead of schedule. Hope you like it!

Cat: Glad you liked it. Here's more.

Mr. Giraffe800: I liked the fanart as well. I was very flattered that someone decided to do that. Glad you like the story.

Noname: Here's another chapter. Thanks for the compliments. I'd like to rule the world someday, I should give that a shot.

(Questionmark name): ok, here you go.

The Mad Shoe 1: I'm truly glad you do!

Ravenwouldplaylax: Here's more writing. Glad you like it.

BrianDarksoul: I agree, I like placing the 'villains' in a bad situation that evokes pity.

BrokenNevermore: That's a high compliment. I would love to write published work, but I haven't got the courage yet. I'm glad you like the story.

A Person: Yeah, I didn't notice that I was overusing that. Thanks for pointing it out.

Ultimate R-Man: Yeah, BB isn't so stupid as to fall for Trigon's ploy, but he still took the bait, as it were. "Charmingly annoying" is a good way of describing Star, I like it.

Ryuu no Taiyo: Heh, here's that update you wanted.

Micheal: Glad you liked it.

SxStmgSamurai13: Things are definately coming to a head. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

GentleRainson: I'm glad you like it. I try to balance action with romance. Here's the update.

Dr. Evil 99: A well thought out review, as usual. We've discussed most of those points already. If you thought chapter eight had a murderous cliff, wait until you see this one.

MistOfDarkness: I can imagine this story is a lot to read all at once! Here's chapter nine!

Animeluv09: Glad you are enjoying the fic. Top five out of the 10,000 or so fics on here is high praise indeed. Thanks!

Weirdoqueen1992: Romantic tension is good for fanfiction. We'll have to see if that kiss happens, eh?

T-Titansfan: I'm glad you like it. Here's the next one.

Psycho King: Beastboy acts impulsively, but there's courage there too. Hope you like the results of his actions.

A Pleasant Reader: I'm glad you like it. I have a good proofreader, hence the lack of mechanical mistakes. Here's the next chapter.

RavennBeastboy: I like ending chapters at suspenseful points in the story. Watch out for that when reading my fanfics.

BBisSeXyAnDiAmRaNdOm: This chapter has more action to it. Hope you like this one too.

almostinsane: Thanks!

Ayame Ito: I'm glad you like it! If not Rae/BB, what pairing do you like?

Iamhollywood: Thanks! I hope this next chapter is good to you as well.

Warprince2000: Updated as soon as I finished this chapter.

Dancingirl3: Glad you liked it! Here's the next one!

John Steppenwolf: Robin, if Dick Grayson, isn't exactly a detective, but is better at it than most of the Titans. Trigon is formidable in the comics, and not too bad in the show either. Thanks for the review.

honshi-ko88: Arella was not an angel. She was an abused teenager who got suckered into a satanic cult after running away from home. Still, she's a good person after being saved by the Azerites. Glad you liked the fic.

BlueTitan: Thanks! It's always nice to get such compliments. I hope this chapter retains such quality.

disappear/syani: Thanks for all the compliments. Sometimes the emotions get ignored for a chapter or two, but only because there are currently 20 characters in this fanfic, and it's difficult to keep them all active. Thanks for the book recommendation, and I hope you like this chapter.

DarkSideOfBlue: This chapter came out much faster than the previous. I'm glad you are enjoying this story so much, I hope you keep enjoying it as it continues.

Raidersrule76: Heh. You think you've seen a cliffhanger. Wait till the end of this one. Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter.

Scathac's Warrior: Glad you liked it! Here's the next update!

Change-of-head2: Here's some more. Hope you like it.

* * *

The evening air had a chill to it as Beastboy flew through it, following Rage as she led him away from Titans' Tower. Rage was dressed in a blue cloak, and with the increased eyesight of his current avian form, Beastboy could see easily that it was made by some costume factory, probably for children who wanted to imitate their heroes for Halloween. Still, Beastboy wanted to help Rage, and he knew that the other Titans would only cause combat. He had to follow her alone, and maybe he could help her before any fighting became necessary. 

Beastboy looked around as he flew, and suddenly realized that they were heading to a fairly familiar place. The ground was still pockmarked with sinkholes and lined with stress fractures here, and up ahead, he could see the small memorial that covered the only entrance to the cave. He narrowed his birdlike eyes, angered at the location, no matter how much he wanted to help Rage. Why did they have to come back here?

Rage didn't look like she liked the idea either, actually. Beastboy watched her face carefully as the two drew nearer to landfall. She was obviously angry, and her lips moved from time to time, as if she was talking to herself. Events of the day, however, pointed heavily towards a conversation with Trigon, and this reminded Beastboy of exactly how important it was to save her. Even more than Raven's fate, the fate of the entire world was at stake here.

Rage lowered herself, stepping lightly to the ground, and glaring back at Beastboy as he morphed back into a human, standing on the rocky ground next to her. She watched his eyes carefully, looking for some emotion. He was angry, she could tell, but there was something else there that she couldn't identify. Rage turned from him, and looked at the monument in front of them, a statue of a young girl, a former Titan, Terra. This statue was a grave marker, an above-ground monument to the young girl entombed beneath.

"Why did Rage have to pick this place? I hate it here." Beastboy's voice was quiet, as if the act of speaking ruined the sanctity of the place.

"Rage is fueled by rage, her own or others'. She would, of course, choose a location that made you angry." Rage tried to keep her voice level, tried to act the part of Raven. It was important to her to understand what was so different about Beastboy.

Beastboy smiled weakly. "Raven, I hope we can save her. I know why she hurt you, that she doesn't want to be a slave anymore. I hope we can help her be free of Trigon."

Rage narrowed her eyes, feeling angry, but not at Beastboy. She found herself angry at Raven for telling him what she was trying to do. Rage didn't want Beastboy to know how she had tried to... die. "Rage will never be free. Trigon controls her completely; he won't be distracted this time. It's foolish to fight her with her freedom as the goal."

Rage reached out her hand, and Beastboy put his hand in hers. They both turned black as Rage's powers encased them, phasing their bodies through the stony ground and into the cave beneath. Rage let go of Beastboy, and they both began their descent into the tunnel.

"Still, I think we can save her. No one thought Malice could be saved, and Hatred fought hard too. If she tries hard and we all help her through it, I know that she can push Trigon out as well." Beastboy tried to stay optimistic as he hopped from stone to stone, trying to keep his balance in his awkward human form. Rage's eyes had seemed so... hopeless.

Rage levitated, lowering herself at a pace matching Beastboy's jumping. "It's not a matter of trying harder, Beastboy. Rage is Trigon's, and if I live, I will be too, someday. There is no stopping my destiny. It's fate."

Beastboy was silent for a moment, having changed into a hummingbird in order to navigate a difficult section of the tunnel. He changed back a moment later, as they reached the bottom of the vertical shaft. He looked down the corridor, knowing that the stone statue that once was Terra stood at the other end. He shuddered involutarily. "I don't believe in fate. I think you can stop Trigon if you try. If we all work together, he won't stand a chance."

"Then, you are a fool! Trigon is immortal; he's invincible! Nothing you can do can even scratch him!" Rage's shout seemed thunderous in the otherwise silent cavern, her cloak billowing out behind her from her unintentional power usage, and her violet eyes glowing bright red, with two more eyes glowing above them.

Beastboy instinctively moved to a defensive stance, wary of this unpredictable side of Raven. "Ra... Raven, keep calm. Come on! Just try to have hope!"

Rage stood for a moment, then her cloak fell back to rest, and her eyes faded and changed back to the natural two. She sighed heavily. "I... apologize. My anger can be spontaneous. You just don't understand who you are fighting."

Beastboy followed Rage as she continued to walk down the corridor. Nothing he could say could help right now, and he wanted to give her a moment to calm down before he tried to convince her to stand up for herself again. He didn't like being here again; Terra was still a hard memory for him to face.

Rage walked ahead of Beastboy, seemingly silently as well, though actually, she was trying to remain autonomous as Trigon's suspicion of the boy grew. "He doesn't know. He is still calling me Raven. Give me a few moments; I'll kill him when we reach the grave chamber."

Trigon's response came in a low growl, his distrust of her obvious. "With this child gone, my daughter will once again be mine in time. Whatever control he has over her emotions will not outlive him. Remember that I control you, daughter. If you disobey, I will simply kill him for you."

Rage nodded, knowing that Trigon would not listen to any objections she was having about killing Beastboy. She knew that stopping Trigon was impossible, and she knew that in order to save the world, she would have to kill Raven. Somehow, however, Beastboy was giving her pause. Killing Raven would hurt Beastboy; she suddenly didn't want to do it. She almost preferred Trigon's dominion over the world to the idea of hurting Beastboy with her own actions. Rage didn't understand why her mind was acting so strangely, but she couldn't just glaze over her feelings with anger anymore. She had always been able to conjure up a blinding rage towards anyone she needed to feel it against, but it wouldn't work for Beastboy. This confusion was unusual to her.

Beastboy's voice surprised her; it seemed so loud in this cavern. "So... uh... what're you thinking about?"

Rage stopped walking for a moment and turned to look at Beastboy. He was smiling at her, but there was something in his eyes that made her wonder if he knew who she was. "I was thinking about you."

Beastboy's grin almost made Rage smile. "About me? What about me? It's the muscles, isn't it?"

Rage looked at Beastboy with a deadpan expression as he flexed his arms. "No. Still, there is something about you that... interests me."

Beastboy looked at Rage, and saw that she seemed to be struggling against something. "Uh, come on Raven, we have to go save Rage, right?"

"Yes, we have to save Rage." Rage shook her head suddenly, as if clearing it of bad thoughts. Trigon was getting more suspicious of her actions as he listened to her conversation, and it was becoming difficult to keep him away from her mind. She began walking through the tunnel again, Beastboy at her side.

They walked in relative silence again, the darkness of the cave difficult to navigate. They passed a set of metal doors that had seemingly been torn from their places by a mammoth, through a few hallways that were fruitlessly watched by long-disconnected security cameras, and finally, the corridor opened, revealing the mass of torn, twisted metal and broken glass that had become Terra's grave.

Rage stopped at the doorway, watching Beastboy continue forward, walking across the rusted metal and shattered stained glass until he reached the statue. He looked up at Terra for a moment, then turned back to Rage, his eyes moist. "Well, we're here, and no one else is. Now what, Rage?"

Rage was facing him, her right arm outstretched, black power glowing around her hand. Her eyes looked into him. They were Raven's natural violet, and bore an almost pleading look. "Now... Now you have to die. You have to. Trigon commands it."

Beastboy made no aggressive moves at all, just standing in front of Terra's statue, watching Rage quietly. "Rage, you don't have to do this."

A moment's hesitation passed, and Rage's eyes began to gain a reddish hue. "Yes... I do."

* * *

"He's taking too long." Wisdom's blunt statement seemed to validate everyone else's silent thoughts. 

Robin stared at the computer screen, looking at a map of the day's combats, trying to find some pattern. "It's possible that he just had a hard time finding the components. We're in the Tower, anyone who isn't supposed to be here would have been detected by the security system."

"He could have been hurt by some of the spell components that are in that cabinet, or he could have dropped a bottle and cut himself on the glass, or he could have--"

"Shut up, Worry. He's not that much of an idiot." Hatred's tone was harsh, but there was a twinge of concern in it as well.

"Yeah, he probably got eaten by some huge, slavering monster. A monster with huge teeth and ripping claws, and a mouth just drooling for human flesh. Flesh... like... yours!" Malice grabbed Fear from behind as she finished her sentence, making Fear scream in fright and blast Malice backwards against the wall, out of sheer reflex.

Starfire floated over and tried to comfort the shaking Fear. "I am certain that Beastboy is ok, but perhaps it would not be a bad idea to go find him. He is often easily distracted."

Malice stood up shakily, sore from her unexpected flight. "Yeah, maybe so. I'll go look for him. Hatred, come with me, just in case Rage is here."

Starfire flew over to the door as well, her eyes glowing. "I will also attend."

Worry walked with Wisdom, joining the others. "We will come too. Worry needs to see that he is well, and I may be of some assistance here as well."

"Oi! I'll come too. We're completely out of food." Rudeness tossed the last half of her sandwich onto the floor next to the refridgerator, and walked out the doorway after the rest.

The six girls walked and flew down the hallway silently, heading towards Raven's room. The only sounds in the hallway were the padded footfalls of the emotions, and Worry's quiet sniffling. Wisdom had her arm around Worry's shoulder, trying to comfort her, but to little avail.

All their minds preoccupied with thoughts of where he could be, they reached Raven's room without really looking at the corridor on the way. Rudeness reached out and pressed the button to open the door, and stepped inside, looking around casually. Everything looked in place. Malice and Hatred closed their eyes, scanning the room a moment, but found no trace of Rage entering this room recently. Wisdom let go of Worry and walked over to the spell component cabinet, opening it and looking inside.

"Well, he was here. At least, someone was here to get the bottles we sent him for."

Hatred spoke up, looking to Malice as she did so, making sure she didn't disagree. "There's no sign of Trigon's influence in here. I don't think Beastboy was taken from here."

"Oi! Get out of that!" Rudeness yanked Starfire away from the small vanity mirror and desk that she had been looking at. "That's our stuff; leave it alone."

Starfire looked a little miffed. "I simply wished to see what Raven would keep in a desk like this. She has never allowed me to look inside."

Worry looked around the room a moment, then looked back into the hallway. "So if he wasn't taken from here, then he disappeared somewhere on the way back, right?"

Wisdom walked out into the corridor, this time carefully looking around as they all walked back. Her eyes finally rested on some small bottles sitting next to a hallway. "Here's the bottles he was sent for. Why would he just leave them here, though?"

Rudeness shrugged. "Maybe he got bored and left. This place is really dull sometimes."

Starfire shook her head. "He would not simply leave without informing his friends. Was he taken?"

Malice shook her head. "Any combat would have been detected by the Tower. If he went anywhere, he went willingly."

Hatred opened her eyes. "Rage was here. I can still feel the taint of Trigon."

The six Titans sat silently for a moment, every one of them too frightened to voice their concerns. Finally, Wisdom spoke. "We should get back to the others. Maybe we can track his communicator."

* * *

The tiny green hummingbird deftly dodged the bolts of power as Rage fired at him. Finding a small boulder nearby, Beastboy changed back into human form, hiding behind it for a moment. "Rage! Come on! Fight him!" 

The boulder turned black and lifted into the air, exposing Beastboy beneath it. "Rage is no longer here, child. You now fight Trigon the Terrible." The rock slammed down over Beastboy, only narrowly missing him as he changed into a gnat and buzzed quickly away.

Rage's hands glowed with power as she looked around the room, knowing that Beastboy wasn't dead, but unable to find him. A moment later, her head and eyes were covered by the octopus that dropped from above her. She reached her hands up and the previously green creature turned dark black, and was thrown brutally against the far wall of the chamber. "Fool! Your meager skills do not compare to my daughter's abilities. You will never win this fight."

Beastboy coughed as he changed back to human form, the impact with the wall softened by his previously invetebrate form. "I'm not fighting you, Rage! You have to fight Trigon yourself! You can get free, Hatred and Malice--"

Beastboy's voice was cut short as he was blasted sideways from Rage's power. "She can hear you, but she will never be able to fight my control. Both yourself and this world are doomed."

Rage could do nothing but watch as her body followed Trigon's every command. Beastboy was dodging well, but Trigon was only playing with him at the moment. Rage knew that unless she stopped him, Trigon would kill Beastboy, and then, Raven would succumb to his control. Rage felt her own anger burning inside her, but it was pointless. Trigon was too strong to combat.

"Rage! Come on! Help me out a little here!" Beastboy dodged behind another twisted piece of debris, scurrying away as a mouse before the debris was crushed down on his hiding place by Rage. Trigon still was unable to spot Beastboy in the dark of the cavern, until he called out from across the room.

"He can't control you forever! The others escaped! So can you!" Beastboy leapt sideways as soon as he started speaking, as he knew that Rage would fire at the sound. The bolt of power smashed harmlessly into the wall, and Beastboy glared at Rage.

"Let her go, Trigon! You can't win!" Beastboy changed into a small sparrow and fluttered away from the flying steel beam that Rage had thrown towards him. He changed back into a human and ran, jumping and dodging as Rage continued to fire at him.

Rage angrily assaulted Trigon's control of her body, but was unable to do anything at all. He was too strong, too committed to this course of action. She slunk back into her mind, the futility of her resistance overwhelming her. Beastboy was going to die, and it was going to happen with her own hands.

Beastboy dodged and jumped from boulder to boulder as he evaded Rage's attacks. He was beginning to think that coming here alone wasn't the best of ideas. His back still hurt from being slammed into the wall earlier, and he wasn't sure how long he could keep dodging like this. His legs were burning already, and Rage didn't even seem to be tiring at all. "Rage... Rage, you have to win! I can't keep doing this!"

Rage just watched as Trigon kept attacking. Beastboy was a great deal more nimble than she had thought, but still would eventually tire. Not only that, but Trigon could easily kill him whenever he wanted; he was just playing with him to exhaust him at the moment. Rage knew, even without trying, that Trigon was still too strong to defeat. It was hopeless. Raven's destiny would be fulfilled, and the world would be destroyed. Nothing could be done.

* * *

The map of the city appeared on the big screen in the common room, with Robin working the controls. The tracking mechanism of the communicators was imperfect at best, but in a few moments, they should have a generalized idea of where Beastboy had gone. Robin was watching the screen, but was aware of his surroundings, as always. Everyone was getting ready for combat; adjusting their costumes, attaching bionic parts, meditating, and other pre-battle rituals. He silently cursed his weakened state; his ankle was far too injured to allow for proper combat. 

Worry spoke quietly, but everyone heard her over the room noise. "What if we are too late? What if he is already d-"

Wisdom cut her off, midsentence. "Thinking like that doesn't help anything. We'll be able to save him."

"I... I don't like this..." Fear spoke between sobs of terror. She had basically fallen apart at the news of Beastboy's disappearance.

"BB can handle himself. He probably just went flying for a bit. You know how he does sometimes." Cyborg was trying to sound confident, mostly for Fear's benefit. He knew fully well that Beastboy wouldn't just go flying around at a time like this. Something important had to have happened.

Knowledge was watching the map as the computer searched the city for the transmission's source. Finally, the computer zeroed in on a location. Knowledge frowned as she read it. "He's in Jump City Sector 2813."

The room fell silent almost immediately. "That sector is where..." Starfire's voice trailed off.

"It's where Terra died." Malice stated it bluntly, just as unhappy with the news as anyone else.

Cyborg shook his head slowly. "Man... Why would he go there?"

Raven spoke quietly, as if she didn't want to admit it. "Rage would have chosen a place that would make him angry. He must have thought he could save her alone."

Rudeness sighed, a strangely serious look in her eyes. "Idiot... Brave, caring, idiot..."

Brave shook her head quickly, shaking away the gloom that had settled over everyone. "If he's there, and his communicator is working, then he's probably still alive! Come on. We have to go! Now!"

Wisdom stood up as well, her voice adamant. "Yes, we have to. Is everyone ready? We might need the whole group with us."

Robin nodded. "I think everyone is good to go. Friendship is still in the medical lab, though."

Hatred shrugged. "She's injured. She'd just hamper us, anyway. We can teleport here and get her if we end up needing her there. We have to go quickly."

Wisdom didn't wait another moment. She raised her arms, along with Malice and Hatred, and the entire group vanished into a birdlike black shape.

* * *

"Enough playing, child. I tire of this game." Rage's eyes glowed red, and Beastboy felt his body stop in midair as he tried to leap away. He tried to look down to see what was holding him, but couldn't even move his head. Rage was holding him in the air with her power, undefeatable in it's strength. 

"Rage... stop him..." Beastboy found it hard to force the words out, as Rage moved his body so that he was standing straight up in the air. He couldn't breathe back in; his entire body was being held tight.

"She cannot stop me; I am Trigon the Terrible. Your death will secure my place in this world. Already, I can feel your body slowing from my control. Your lungs are tightening; your heart is ceasing to beat. Only a moment longer and--"

Rage suddenly grabbed her head and fell to her knees, as Beastboy fell to the ground as well, coughing and weak from the attack. He looked up, almost unable to move, and saw Rage looking at him, obviously fighting Trigon's control. "Beast... Boy... run..."

"Rage! Stay in control! You are beating him!" Beastboy tried to run towards her, but his legs weren't working correctly, and he fell to the ground again. "Rage! You have to beat him!"

Rage stood up again, her eyes glowing red. Trigon was in command again. Rage's mind fought against the reinforced control, but could do nothing. She had saved him; why didn't he run? Why didn't he change into some microscopic thing and hide? He couldn't help her; she couldn't be saved!

"This insolence will not be tolerated. You will die now, 'Beastboy'. Know that you are unique in causing such a delay in my conquest of a planet." Rage raised her hand, and a black bolt of power fired towards Beastboy. He could do nothing but watch as it came towards him. Beastboy closed his eyes, waiting for death.

The shot slammed into a black forcefield that suddenly materialized in front of him. Hatred dissolved the forcefield, standing beside Malice in front of the Titans and emotions, glaring angrily at Rage. "You will not kill him, Trigon."

Beastboy looked back towards the group of teenagers behind him, and grinned lopsidedly, though he could barely keep his head up. "Hey guys. Glad you could make it."

Rage sneered, the deep, demonic voice coming from her was obviously not her own. "As am I. Now, you will all witness the death of hope together."

Robin drew an explosive disc and threw it towards Rage, more as a distraction than any form of true attack. "Teen Titans! Go!"

Cyborg wasted no time, firing a powerful sonic blast from his cannon, which Rage barely dodged after knocking the explosive disc away with her powers. Suddenly, Cyborg was encased in telekinetic power, and slammed hard into the cave wall, as the sound of sparking electronics and bending metal filled the room.

"You will not harm my friend!" Starbolts wildly rained from above as Starfire diverted Rage's attention from Cyborg. The bolts were absorbed harmlessly by a hastily erected force field, then ended as Rage fired a black bolt of power, blasting Starfire painfully away.

"Go everyone! Get four-eyes!" Bravery charged from the pack of emotions, firing a barrage of bolts towards Rage, her eyes glowing white with anger. Romance and Lust, driven to anger by Beastboy's injuries, charged with her, though Rage simply blocked their bolts with her own power, flying into the air and dodging them as they attacked wildly.

While they dealt with Rage's body, Hatred and Malice stepped backwards from the fight, moving into the shadows of the room and concentrating on their sister emotion inside the body. Hatred could feel that Rage was hopelessly overpowered by Trigon.

"Rage, we cannot fight him. He will destroy us all. You have to take back control." Malice focused her own mental power towards Rage, hoping to bolster her against Trigon's influence.

"Malice, Hatred, it's futile. I can't win this." Rage felt the power flow into her from her sisters, but still felt unprepared to deal with her father; he was simply too strong to be defeated.

As the others fought against Rage, Beastboy lay on the floor, trying to recover from his ordeal. Worry and Fear knelt next to him, hands glowing with healing magic. Fear was shaking and silent, but Worry was able to speak. "Beastboy, please get up! Please don't die!"

Beastboy grinned up at her as he felt his body heal. "I'm not dying. Don't worry about me. We have to help Rage."

Raven knelt next to them and put her hand on his shoulder. "Beastboy, Malice and Hatred are trying to strengthen her, but you seem to be the key to freeing my emotions. You have to help them."

Beastboy looked up sharply, surprised to see Raven there. "Raven! You're hurt; you shouldn't be here!"

Raven shook her head. "I had to come. You would have come if it was me. Come on, Rage needs your help."

Beastboy struggled to his feet, aided by Raven and the two emotions. He grinned over to Raven. "Thanks, Rae. Still, after what happened last time you were with Rage, you really shouldn't be here."

Fear threw her arms around Beastboy and clung tightly. "Trigon is going to kill us! We have to run!"

Beastboy smiled down at her, while gently pulling her arms off of him. "Hey, come on. He won't kill you. He needs you guys. Stay with Raven, you'll be safe."

Suddenly, Happiness, who'd been fighting along with the other emotions, came crashing hard into Beastboy. They tumbled along the ground a few feet and then stopped, Happiness laughing despite her pain. "Hey BB, how's it going?"

Beastboy flipped part of her cloak off of his face, and grinned at her. "Not bad, but I think I should go talk to Rage."

Happiness levitated to standing, then reached her hand out for him to take. "I'm rooting for you, BB! Good luck!"

Beastboy walked forward, and Rage turned to look at him, calmly swatting Bravery away when she attempted to swing a punch at her. Trigon's voice came from the thin girl's frame. "You have decided to face death, then? You have admirable courage, mortal."

Robin drew a freeze disc, uncertain about Beastboy's ability to turn Rage at this point. Starfire was assisting the partially disabled Cyborg to his feet, while various emotions were nervously watching Beastboy and Rage for clues about the coming confrontation.

Rage raised her hand, and it began glowing with power. Beastboy stood firm, smiling at Rage as if he knew something Trigon didn't. "Come on, Rage. Fight him. You can win."

An evil sneer crept across Rage's lips. "Goodbye, child."

Rage's mind, drawing strength from Malice and Hatred, attacked Trigon's control powerfully, but to no effect. Her power just wasn't enough. She could only watch as the power fired from her arm, heading towards Beastboy.

Beastboy doubled over as the bolt struck him in the side. He winced in pain, but still grinned, as Rage must have moved her arm just enough to keep him from being killed.

"Beastboy!" Beastboy suddenly found himself surrounded by emotions, worry and fear evident on their faces.

"Hey, c'mon guys, I'll be ok. Rage will win, you guys worry too mu-"

Beastboy was cut off as the stone floor beneath them tore itself open, throwing the emotions and shapeshifter in all directions, as Rage's eyes glowed red from using her powers. Robin immediately threw the freeze disc, but it was deflected effortlessly, and instead broke on Starfire, freezing her in midair. Robin rushed to her aid as Trigon simply levitated to where Beastboy had landed, holding his hand out towards the injured Titan. Beastboy looked up, his confidence in Rage's ability to triumph faltering. "Any last words, child? You deserve them. No other mortal has lasted for such a time in combat with Trigon the Terrible."

Beastboy looked up at Rage's demonic red eyes, then looked around the room at all the other emotions. His eyes finally rested on Raven, her violet eyes locking with his. He could see the desperation in them. He smiled and winked at her, and she cocked an eyebrow, unsure of what to think.

"I... I just want to say that..." Beastboy swallowed hard, finding it difficult to speak with the possibility of death staring him in the face. "I want to say that even though Trigon is your father, and even though he might kill me in a few seconds, I... I love you, Raven."

Raven's eyes widened. She suddenly found herself unable to speak properly. "Beastboy..."

Beastboy grinned at her, then turned to Rage. "Did you hear that in there, Rage? I love her. I love all of you. So even though Trigon is about to kill me, I don't blame you, ok?"

Inside her mind, Rage was speechless. Beastboy... loved her? He'd been trying to free her the entire time she'd been around him, but... love? The realization of Beastboy's feelings suddenly shocked her out of her rage against Trigon, as all she could feel was the confusion brought up by the confession. He loved her... but did she love him? Could she love at all? She was Rage, how could she love anyone?

Under Trigon's control, Rage smirked, obviously amused by the confession. "Charming. Now, you die."

Suddenly, Rage dropped to the ground, and the power around her hand faded. Rage lifted her hand, looking at it with frustration. "What? Where is your power, my daughter? I will not allow failure."

Rage smiled, inside her own mind, as she remembered her own reluctance to harm Beastboy. She held Trigon off as long as she could, and she now realized that she hadn't been fighting to free herself. She'd been fighting to protect Beastboy. Beastboy loved her... and she loved him as well.

Beastboy grinned, trying to stand, then kneeling as sharp pains shot through his injured knee. "Heh... Rage isn't mad. She doesn't have any anger to draw power from. You've lost, Trigon."

Rage raised her hand and brought it sharply across Beastboy's face, backhanding him powerfully. He collapsed to the floor, still laughing. "Fool! I do not need Rage's anger to fuel me."

Rage's hand glowed red, Trigon bringing his own power painfully across dimensions for one final attack. In her mind, Rage finally snapped out of the surprise from the confession, seeing Beastboy in danger again. His eyes were looking at her with such confidence, as if there was no way she could fail. Seeing the red glow about to strike down her love suddenly raised her anger far beyond anything she had felt before. She felt hatred and malice from her sisters flowing into her mind as well, as they smiled at her from the darkness. She concentrated, focusing her powers, as the red glow grew.

"Farewell, child. I will personally attend to the burning of your soul." Trigon sneered, ready to end Beastboy's life.

Suddenly, the red glow around her hand turned black, as her whole body pulsed with dark tendrils of telekinesis. Rage let out a desperate howl as she grabbed her head in pain, dark red smoke gathering around her body as Trigon was forced out. Malice and Hatred also dropped to their knees as all of their willpower went towards assisting Rage.

The dark cloud rose above Rage, fading into the darkness of the chamber. Rage dropped to her knees, exhausted. She opened her eyes, looking at Beastboy with violet eyes. "Beast... Boy..."

Beastboy pulled himself over to her, his leg still hurting him, and put his arms around her. "You're free now. Go ahead and rest."

Raven crawled weakly over and smiled at Beastboy. "Beastboy, I... I... I love you too. Thank you... for everything."

Beastboy smiled brightly as Raven threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly as the rest of the emotions crowded around them, all happy and excited about their new freedom.

One emotion stood away from the others, scared by all the sudden movement. Fear took a tentative step forward, but felt something strange in the air. Trigon was here! Fear clasped her cloak tightly around her, trying to get up the courage to warn the others, but too terrified of her father to move.

Trigon was lingering in the chamber, his essence madly seeking some vessel. He felt disgusted by the love and happiness eminating from the group of emotions below him, but felt his ties to this world quickly dissipating. Suddenly, he felt the scratching of unbridled fear from the black-cloaked emotion, standing off in the darkness. He drank the fear in like an elixer, having found his vessel. He saw the girl's eyes widen in fright as he moved towards her, and he savored the sweet terror in her eyes.

Fear shuddered as she felt Trigon enter her body, a tingling sensation running through her skin. Her eyes burned, and her head felt clogged and heavy. She fought the feeling, trying to force the invader away, but to no effect. She felt her mind losing its grip as the terror spread through her.

The sudden change in the psychic landscape caused Wisdom to look up. She saw Fear clawing at her own face, pulling away from the group, farther into the darkness. Wisdom suddenly felt ill as she realized what had happened. "Fear! Fight him!"

The emotions all looked towards their friend, the sound of Wisdom's voice frightening them. Fear looked at the group, violet eyes wide in horror. "Help... help me..."

Beastboy stood up quickly, ignoring the pain in his sprained knee. "Fear! I'm here! Don't let him win."

Fear's wide, violet eyes turned dark black as she felt herself become lost in the terror of her father's invasion. Her body glowed black as well, her powers activating themselves wildly. "Beastboy... help me!"

Beastboy rushed towards the emotion, but was thrown back as a globe of black power formed around her. Fear curled into a fetal position as she levitated, then stretched out, letting out a horrible, supernatural scream of terror.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the ninth chapter. Chapter ten is the last one, and will be coming out soon (hopefully). Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 'Till next time! 


	10. Resolution

* * *

Seven Years' Bad Luck in One Day

* * *

Review Responses:

Anime Chick009: I'm glad you like it! Every story needs a few twists and turns.

Darth Cruel: Bloody brilliant? I'm glad you think so highly of the story. I hope you enjoy this last chapter as well.

Jager13: I know Beastboy seems to be pretty effective in this fic, but any BB/Rae story has to take some liberties with the characters. As for Beast Boy over Beastboy, I'm not sure either is correct or incorrect. Afterall, it's "Batman" and "Superman", but then again, there's "Wonder Woman", so it's hard to say. For the sake of consistency, he remains Beastboy this chapter.

Teltathra: Snazzy is of course a compliment. I'm glad you like the fic. As for Lust, I'm not really the type of writer to write anything terribly dirty, but she's a fun character. Hope you like her actions in this chapter too.

Mr. Giraffe800: Wow, 300 reviews, it's insane how popular this is. I know it took forever to update, but I hope you get to read this last chapter. Thanks for the review.

Mystic-Waters-22: I'm glad you reviewed my story then! Ten is up now, albeit months later than planned.

TheUbu: Did you take a look at the fanart from that scene? I'm glad you enjoy the story, and I'm glad you think my writing as a whole is done well. Thanks for your review.

Mewtant307l: Don't cry too much, mew. Thanks for reading and I'm glad you liked the fic!

Psycho G: As I recall, it was more Arella and Wondergirl in the comics that helped Raven save the world. The fourth season was done reasonably well, but definately leaned more towards Rob/Rae than BB/Rae. Glad you liked the fic!

Carolyn Carissa Sydnie: Glad you enjoyed it! Hope you like the last chapter as well!

CalliopeMused: High praise coming from someone so highly spoken of. Grammar, sadly, is not my forté, and so you may be right on that point. I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far, and I hope you'll enjoy the final chapter as well.

limey404: I'm glad you like it! It was an interesting sort of challenge to write so many characters at once. Hope you like the update as well.

BrianDarksoul: Well Trigon is basically satan, so yeah, he's a bit of a bad guy. Glad you liked the story.

The Mad shoe1: As always, thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this one too.

John Steppenwolf: Yeah, I've noticed that before as well. That, and his behavior in 'Stranded' point pretty strongly towards Dick. Hope you like this chapter.

Angelii: It took a while, but I finished!

digimania-falkor3: Glad you like the story and the characterization. Yeah, it was a mean cliffhanger,and it took a lot longer than anticipated to update. But still here's the final chapter.

OhWhatsHerName: Glad you liked it! Here's the last bit!

Mad Mauser: Sorry for the long update time, but I'm glad you liked the timing and plot twist. Hope you like this chapter as well.

Dr. Evil 99: Apologies on making you wait so long for another chapter. As to the rest of your review, we've spoken on AIM, so I'll just save space here. Thanks for reviewing of course.

Blizzard Flame: Glad you like the story! I like BB/Rae, though I'm by no means locked into it as a coupling. Hope you like this chapter!

abc: I'm glad you liked it so much! Sorry it took so long. Hope this chapter makes you as happy!

WandaCarla: Poor Fear, everyone likes her and Trigon took her over. Thanks for the review!

SparkyX: Assuming you haven't died from the cliff, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

BrokenNevermore: I do a lot of cliffhangers. I didn't exactly update soon but I hope you enjoy this final chapter.

Surfgirl15: I'm glad you are enjoying it. Here it is!

T-Titansfan: I waited too long to update, I know. Thanks for the compliments, I hope you enjoy it.

Destro1990: Glad you like it. Here it is.

Infinite Entity: Glad you are enjoying it! I hope you like the conclusion of the story!

BlueTitan: Thanks for the very positive review. I hope you find this final chapter to be in line with the rest of the fic in terms of quality. Thanks again for all the compliments.

Psycho King: Which is where that episode title comes from. Hope you like the conclusion.

Ultimate R-Man: It's hard to have someone confess love to you, and not say it back if you feel anything close to it. I'm glad you liked the story, hope you also enjoy this last bit.

Drow Judicator: Poor Fear. I think she's cute as well. Thanks for the review.

annoyed person: Well hearing a love declaration surprised Rage and changed the combat. Glad you liked it.

pureangl86: Read on! Maybe! Possibly!

Korey: I'm glad you like the story. I'm glad that you see me as a real author, that's quite a compliment! Hope you enjoy this ending.

RavennBeastboy: I do a great deal of them, I know. I only wish it hadn't taken so long to finish this!

Rika-Lynn: It's been a long time since chapter one was published! Read on to see if she fights him off!

nunga: Evil cliffies are important! Mostly 'cause I like doing them.

Raining Fire: It took months to update! But still I hope you enjoy it.

Satu Simpson: High praise, thank you. I don't get a cookie 'cause it took forever, but I hope you still like the chapter.

dragoon-bane: Here it is! Thanks for the review.

John Steppenwolf: Two reviews. Comic Starfire is quite a showoff, yes. Got the comic a lot of fanboys in the eighties though.

Animeluv09: Wow, thanks! I'm glad to be a favorite author!

Change-Of-heart2: It's over after this. Glad you like the story!

BBisSexyandIamRandom: Glad you are enjoying the fic. Here's the last chapter, massively overdue but I hope you enjoy it.

SxStrngSamurai13: Glad you liked it! Here's the ending. Thanks for the review.

Half-Gothic Chick: It took forever to update, but here it is. Thanks for the review.

DarkSideofBlue: I'm glad you liked it. I've known that Fear was going to be taken over for a few chapters now, so foreshadowing may well exist. Thanks for the review.

Jimmy the Gothic Egg: Poor Fear! I try not to make things too over-dramatic. Hope you like this chapter as well.

Raidersrule76: Well, it's hard to have this much injury and combat in a half-hour show. Plus there are major limits to what they can do in a Y7-rated show. As for 200+ reviews, I think it's mostly because I keep taking forever to update, and more people read each chapter in the interim. As for the cliffhangers, I just like them.

Warprince200: Thanks! Here it is.

* * *

A/N:  
Quite a lot of reviews! Anyway, the final chapter of a fic a long time in coming. (sniff) It's like the end of an era! Anyway, This chapter is shorter than average but given the time it took to get written, I figured I should post it sooner rather than later. Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Fear's scream echoed in the darkened cavern, as the other emotions and Titans shielded their eyes from the debris stirred up from her blinding terror. Trigon wrestled with her panic, trying to force her overactive emotions into some sort of usable control.

Beastboy looked towards Fear, trying to figure out a way to get close to her. She had created a force field around herself, and her powers were tearing the stone from the walls and throwing it wildly around the room. Beastboy tried to shout to her, but his voice was lost in the maelstrom of flying stone and razor sharp shards of black power.

Suddenly, the world turned black around him as Wisdom erected a small bubble of power around the huddled mass of Titans and Emotions. Stones and broken glass smashed into the barrier, but Wisdom kept it strong, and soon, her shield was bolstered by Bravery and Knowledge. The various emotions picked themselves up from the ground, dusting off and trying to find some way to help Fear.

Inside her mind, Fear ran. Her body was reacting beyond her control, though Trigon seemed unable to fully control her. She was running, madly scrambling to get away from Him, though everywhere she ran, he was there, eyes glowing and mouth slavering, ready to destroy what remained of her mind and take her forever. She was dimly aware of Beastboy shouting, then she could see, faintly, a shield form around the Titans. They were taking Beastboy away from her! They were leaving her to fight Trigon alone! Fear suddenly stumbled, and screamed out as she felt Trigon overtaking her.

Beastboy slammed his fists against the protective bubble that Wisdom and the others were struggling to maintain. "Let me out! I have to go save her! We can't let Trigon do this to her!"

Wisdom's voice was strained, concentration in the increasingly chaotic environment a near impossibility. "Beastboy... think... You'd die... Too much debris..."

Beastboy turned to Wisdom, and grabbed her wrists, looking into her eyes as they widened from the sudden contact. "You have to let me out! You said it yourself; I've surprised and impressed you today. Give me a chance to do it again. I have to help her!"

Wisdom was stunned by the force behind his request. She paused for a second, then nodded. "I... Very well. However..."

Beastboy's eyes got wide as Wisdom threw her arms around him, hugging him close for a second, before releasing him reluctantly. "Be careful."

A small hole in the shield opened, and Beastboy rushed out into the swirling winds and flying stones. He immediately changed into a large gorilla, using his extra weight and stability to stay grounded. He ignored the pain from the impact of stone and glass on his thick hide, moving quickly towards Fear, whose eyes were still clenched shut as her body tried to protect itself with her powers. Beastboy noted grimly that she had grown two extra eyes.

Fear hid from the overpowering red flames and terrible, staring eyes of Trigon. He was still wrestling with her powers, trying to control them as he had Anger's. Fear knew that her mind was different; that controlling her wasn't the same as controlling Anger. She only hoped that she could escape while Trigon was still wrestling with the differences. She saw Beastboy approaching, as a large ape, and his eyes looked angry when he looked at her. He was going to hurt her! Why was he going to hurt her? She hadn't done anything; it was Trigon!

Beastboy shielded his eyes as he moved towards the panicked emotion. Suddenly, he saw a bolt fire from her towards him, and he was barely able to dodge. Fear's eyes were wide open; she looked like she was terrified of him. Why was she scared? He was trying to help her!

Robin watched Fear attack Beastboy, feeling useless sitting inside this shield. "We have to go help him. He can't fight Trigon alone!"

Rage shook her head. "That's not Trigon attacking. He would have hit Beastboy effortlessly. It was Fear; she can't help but be terrified of a huge angry ape barreling towards her like that."

Worry had tears running down her cheeks as she wrung her hands with anxiety. "She's going to kill him. He's going to hurt her! She won't be saved! Trigon is going to take us all over and make us end the world!"

Wisdom took Worry's hands, and looked into her eyes, trying to comfort her. "Listen, you can waste your energy worrying, or you can focus it and protect Beastboy. Do you want to squander your emotional power, or do you want to use it?"

Worry looked over to Beastboy, who was trying to dodge the attacks from Fear while being pelted with small stones and other debris. Suddenly, she realized that she couldn't just fall into worry and wish for a better situation; she had to create one. She was able to focus her mind, and began to block Fear's shots for Beastboy.

Beastboy saw the shields appear, and was amazed that they were able to block Fear's attacks; she must be very powerful in her panicked state. He marched forwards, feeling guilty for adding to Fear's terror, but unsure how else to get to her. He changed back into a human, bracing himself against a large boulder on the floor. "Fear! Fear! Fight this! You can beat Trigon!"

Fear could see Beastboy, he was shouting to her. She tried to calm herself. She tried to fight Trigon's presence, but his grip on her mind strengthened while she'd been focusing on Beastboy. She could feel her body abandoning her as he wrestled more control over her raging emotions. She felt the fear creeping back into her, but she couldn't control it...

Beastboy's heart sank as he saw the change in Fear's demeanor. Fear was gone; Trigon had taken control. The flying debris and panicked power releases in the room slowed to a stop, as Trigon stopped Fear from wasting her power. Trigon sneered at the heavily injured boy in front of him.

Inside her mind, Fear cowered before the control of her father. She saw what was happening, but her terrified mind wouldn't allow her to even try to stop Trigon. She could almost taste the other emotions' fear, and she felt Trigon drawing power from the influx of emotion. He was too strong for her to beat, just too strong. It was hopeless.

Beastboy's eyes widened as he saw the change come over Fear. As the Titans and emotions watched, her skin changed from the pale gray of Raven's to a bright, blood red. Her violet hair grew pale and white, and large fangs extended from her mouth. Her fingernails sharpened and hardened into dangerous claws, and from her back sprouted two large, black, feathered wings, by all appearances formed from Raven's telekinetic power.

Trigon drank in the fear that this new form inspired in his foes, taking their emotions as strength for himself. If he had failed at controlling his daughter through anger, then she would know nothing but terror until he came to this world. He turned his view down to the resolute glare of the green Titan at his feet. This whelp has caused innumerable problems today, and Trigon wanted him to suffer for it.

"Child, you have proven to be a potent adversary. However, no mortal can match my power." Trigon blocked the thrown explosive disc from Robin's direction, and promptly encased the Titans and emotions inside a bubble of Fear's power, finding that he had strength to spare from this cowardly emotion that he was inhabiting. He resumed his speaking to Beastboy. "You deserve to suffer for your defiance."

Beastboy struggled ineffectually against the black power that quickly covered him and lifted him into the air. Still, he was nearly grinning as Trigon pulled him towards Fear's face, her four glowing red eyes looking into Beastboy's green two. "What would make you suffer the most, I wonder... Perhaps I will make you watch as I subdue my daughter's mind. Perhaps-"

Beastboy suddenly changed into a large bear, roaring in Fear's face. Inside her mind, Fear was startled by the sudden change, and tore herself away from the roaring animal. Beastboy was dropped as Trigon's control over Fear faltered, her own instinctual retreat causing him to step backwards momentarily. Beastboy changed back to a human, grinning darkly at Trigon. "You'll never control her! Can't you see? You're beaten!"

Trigon quickly regained control over Fear's body, scowling angrily. "I will not be trifled with! Your friends are unable to help you, child. They are contained inside a shield maintained by my will, and from there, they will watch you die."

Beastboy immediately changed into a rabbit, hopping quickly away from the shots of power that Trigon began firing. Even in such a quick and nimble form, Beastboy found that dodging was nearly impossible. He quickly jumped behind a large boulder. Before the boulder could be lifted, he changed back into human form. "Fear! Try to remember what I told you! Don't let your fear control you! You have to use it!"

The boulder turned black and Beastboy changed into a small bird, fluttering away as the huge stone was thrown across the chamber. Inside her mind, Fear tried to put Beastboy's advice into action. She tried to remember how she'd used her fear last time, to protect him. She concentrated, trying to use her emotion to ward off Trigon's control. She suddenly felt strong, as if she might actually win. She pressed against his control with her newfound power, and felt his grip begin to weaken. Suddenly, her vision was filled with Trigon's angry, snarling face, fire and demons behind him, and all of hell laid out before her eyes. Fear panicked, retreating immediately back into the corner of her mind allowed to her by Trigon. There she remained, cowering in fear of her Father's power. She couldn't win this; she couldn't fight him.

Beastboy felt his body tiring from the exertion of constantly dodging. He had noticed the momentary lull in Trigon's attack, and assumed that it was Fear trying to force him out. However, Fear seemed to have failed rather quickly, as Trigon was still firing at Beastboy.

"She's trying, but he's scaring her into submission! She can't stand up to him, Beastboy!" Wisdom shouted from inside the prison like bubble of power that Trigon had formed over the group. There was a desperation in her voice that seemed strange coming from an emotion that was normally very composed.

Beastboy stumbled as his sprained knee disobeyed him, fatigue and injury combining to slow him just enough to be hit. The blast knocked him powerfully backwards, and he grunted in pain as he slid across the stone floor. Worry covered her eyes, and Starfire gently held her, trying to comfort her despite the bad situation. The other emotions tried to remain brave, but things were looking grim. Fear floated slowly over to where Beastboy lay.

"Do you see now, whelp?" Trigon lifted Beastboy with his power, keeping him at a distance so that his various forms wouldn't be able to strike. "I am unbeatable. I will destroy this planet, and consume the souls of everyone alive here. I am Trigon the Terrible, and you cannot win. I can keep my dear daughter terrified beyond any ability to rebel. As long as she is more frightened of me than anything else, she has no hope of betraying me."

Beastboy stopped struggling against Trigon's power and grinned. "Well, if I can't free her, I guess I have no choice."

Beastboy closed his eyes, dredging up the primitive anger that had caused the transformation before. He could control it now, but he still didn't like doing this. He clutched his head as the unnatural form took shape, his arms lengthening and hair bristling all over his body as he changed into the primal beast. The bonds of power holding him faded, as Fear's eyes widened.

Fear could see the transformation and was horrified. He was going to kill her! She couldn't fight Trigon, and so Beastboy was going to kill her! She felt her body respond to her terror, stepping away from the green monster. She could feel Trigon angrily trying to restore his control, but her fear of the beast in front of her was too powerful.

Beastboy advanced on Fear, trying his best to keep control of his primal form. He swung his clawed hand at Fear, intentionally missing her face by only an inch. Fear screamed and leapt backwards, wildly firing bolts of power at Beastboy, though her shots were much easier to dodge than Trigon's. The bubble of force around the Titans and emotions faded, but Wisdom held her arms out, stopping them from moving to action. "Beastboy has a plan, and I think it will work. Please, just wait for him a moment."

Fear gave up attacking Beastboy and simply ran, her mind too chaotic with terror to handle levitation. Trigon wrestled with the chaos in her mind, trying to find some route back to control her, but was unable to find anything but the maddening terror. He felt his essence slipping from her, and redoubled his efforts in a panic.

Beastboy chased after Fear, despite the burning pain in his exhausted muscles and injuries. Whenever she would pause to look back, he would roar and swing his claws at her, trying to keep up appearances. It pained him to terrify her like this, but he couldn't see any other way.

Fear stopped running as she came to a corner of the chamber. She turned around and faced the snarling beast. Beastboy stepped towards her slowly, growling deeply. Fear shook her head, unable to speak, never taking her eyes from Beastboy. Suddenly, he leapt towards her, roaring loudly and with claws outstretched. Fear screamed in abject terror, and the sheer force of her emotion blasted Trigon powerfully from her mind. The beast halted himself before harming Fear, as the black cloud over her head hung in the air for a moment, and then disappeared.

Beastboy changed back into a human, reaching out to the cowering, crying girl in front of him. Her skin was back to its normal shade, her fangs and wings gone, and her eyes returning to a deep violet. She sobbed uncontrollably on the floor as she awaited death, scared beyond any semblance of thought. Beastboy put his arms slowly and carefully around her, trying to smile despite how badly he felt for doing this to her. "Shh... shh, it's ok. He's gone. I'm sorry, Fear. I couldn't see any other way to free you. I'm sorry. Please calm down."

Fear threw her arms around Beastboy, crying into his neck as she tried to compose herself. She was free again; Trigon was gone. "He's gone. Don't kill me! He's gone; I made him leave. Please don't kill me, please!"

Beastboy simply held Fear, reassuring her of her safety in a quiet voice. He looked up and saw the other emotions carefully approaching, and felt Lust's arms slide around him from behind. However, she didn't seem to be aiming for anything lustful, just holding him in relief that he was ok. Before long, the other emotions were all around Beastboy and Fear, sharing their happiness and relief, finally free of Trigon.

Raven stood outside the hug, catching Beastboy's eyes as he looked around. She smiled weakly, beads of sweat on her forehead showing that she was still feeling ill from her splintered mind. She mouthed the words "Thank you".

Beastboy grinned, happy that she was still happy with him. "You're welcome."

* * *

The mood in the tower was somber as Knowledge prepared the components for the casting of the spell. Beastboy was sitting on the couch, holding Fear, even though she was completely calmed down by now. Lust and Romance were sitting beside Beastboy, leaning against him with distant looks on their faces. Wisdom was meditating quietly in front of the large window. Happiness and Friendship were tasting a small celebratory dish that Starfire was cooking, mostly to pass the time. Worry was pacing anxiously, worried that the spell would fail somehow, and doom Raven to death. Rudeness was playing gamestation, though she'd been convinced to keep the sound off. Embarrassment was idly watching her, having already worn herself out from being so self-conscious all day. Bravery was talking combat tactics with the three Red emotions, all of them trying to keep their minds off of what they knew was coming. Raven was sitting next to Romance, holding her head and looking forwards to the peace of getting these emotions back into her mind.

Robin nodded to Cyborg, who had just finished splinting his ankle. "How is that coming, Knowledge?"

Knowledge continued mashing the Xander root with the pestle. "I'm nearly finished, but this all must be done in a precise manner that requires a great amount of concentration."

Her pointed suggestion well taken, Robin turned towards Raven. "Raven, are you going to be able to hold together until she gets it done?"

Beastboy grinned. "Of course she is. Knowledge said we had a few days, anyway."

Raven looked at Beastboy, but didn't want to burden him with the knowledge of how closely they were cutting it. "Beastboy... is right. I'll be fine."

Raven paused a moment. "That was weird, agreeing with Beastboy."

Beastboy's grin grew, and the group heard Happiness and Friendship giggle from the kitchen area. "C'mon, Raven. You have to be nice to me now. I'm being nice to all of these other yous."

Raven smiled weakly. "I know. That doesn't make it any less weird, Beastboy."

A bright flash came from Knowledge's direction, and the room filled with the smell of melted glass. She held up the mirror, and a red and black portal formed against the wall. Her voice was filled with sadness as she spoke. "It's... time."

All of the emotions looked at the portal, sadness in their eyes. Rudeness turned off the game system and stood up, walking towards the portal, looking at it doubtfully. "Eh, what if we-"

"We can't stay out here, Rudeness. You know that." Wisdom's voice was stern, and allowed for no dissention. She stood near the portal as well, her normally stoic face filled with longing for a different life.

Lust hugged Beastboy, and stood up, offering him a hand. Beastboy took her hand and stood as well, a little shaky on his overexerted sprained knee. He hobbled towards the portal, leading Fear along beside him, leaning heavily on Lust and Romance for support. The other emotions crowded around them.

There was silence for a moment as everyone waited for someone to break the tension. Wisdom's voice sounded loud in the silence. "Since someone needs to start this, I'll go first."

Beastboy looked up at Wisdom, the finality of the situation finally sinking in. She pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. "Beastboy, thank you for being our knight in shining armor today. Despite how embarrassing it is to require saving like this, I want you to know that I am happy that this happened, and that you and Raven finally have realized what you feel for one another. I will be watching your relationship with the keenest of interest. Please don't change, Beastboy."

Wisdom bowed, hesitated, then put her arms around Beastboy and hugged him for a moment. She turned towards the portal, took a deep breath, and stepped through. There was a flash of light, and she was gone.

Rudeness shrugged, trying to appear casual. "I guess I'll be next." She grinned lopsidedly at Beastboy, lightly punching his shoulder. "It was fun, y'know? Try to keep Raven on her toes; don't be too nice to her all the time. Also, sorry for wrecking all your clothes, Star. Beastboy here will buy you new ones. Bye!" Before Beastboy could protest being told to buy new clothes for Starfire, Rudeness was through the portal and gone as well.

Knowledge sighed, stepping towards Raven and handing her the mirror. "The portal will close when the last of us goes through. There's nothing else left to do to fix it but for us to go back."

She walked over to Beastboy, smiling at him sadly. "I... don't know what to say. I know we didn't talk much during all the chaos today, but... you showed me that I can't know everything, and that honesty isn't always the best policy. Thank you, Beastboy." Knowledge awkwardly hugged Beastboy, and he smiled at her.

"Thanks, Knowledge. I hope you won't stay all separated from everyone else in Raven's mind. Go and talk to the others, ok?"

Knowledge smiled. "Ok, Beastboy." She stepped into the portal, and was gone as well.

Happiness took Friendship's hand and helped her walk to the portal, smiling sadly. Friendship was still a little dizzy from her earlier concussion, but understood that she had to go. Happiness winked at Beastboy. "It's... it's hard to stay happy when I have to leave you like this. I liked being out here in the real world, meeting all of you and getting to play video games."

Friendship looked around at all the Titans. "I won't forget you guys. Keep talking to Raven, no matter how much of a shut-in she is. I'll be watching, ok?"

The Titans smiled and nodded, each trying to figure out whether it would even be possible to talk to Raven if she didn't want them to. Beastboy grinned at Happiness. "Hey, just 'cause you're going back into her mind, that doesn't mean that you don't get to play games. I'll make Raven play sometimes, just for you, ok?"

Happiness smiled, her eyes moist. Friendship smiled at Beastboy as well, and tried to find the words to say. "Hey, Beastboy, even though you and Raven aren't exactly just friends anymore... um... I'm sort of glad that I'm not the only thing she feels for you now. I like the idea of being a girlfriend better than just being a friend anyway, so keep us company, ok?"

Beastboy nodded, smiling widely. "Hey, if Raven decides to be my girlfriend, she'll still be my best friend too, ok? Don't worry. I'll be around her a lot more after today."

Friendship laughed at Raven's mock irritation with the idea of more Beastboy. Happiness and Friendship both hugged Beastboy tightly, then stepped backwards as they disappeared into the portal.

Embarrassment hugged Beastboy from behind, nervous about making a big speech of things. "It's hard to stay here with everyone watching us say goodbye... so, I'm going to go now. I'll miss you, Beastboy."

Beastboy smiled at her. "Hey, it's ok. No reason to be embarrassed. I'll try to make sure Raven isn't too embarrassed on dates with me, ok?"

Embarrassment giggled slightly, then looked around, panicked that someone might have thought less of her for it. "Goodbye, Beastboy." A flash of light, and she was gone.

Romance hugged Beastboy closely, letting the hug linger, feeling the warmth between them. She spoke into his ear while her arms were still around him. "I'll miss you, Beastboy. Know that I'll still love you, no matter what, ok?"

Beastboy held Romance tightly, trying to make her happy before she left. "I know, Romance. I'll love Raven, too, ok?"

Romance nodded. "You'd better. Convince her to let you come visit us sometime, ok? Goodbye."

Romance smiled beautifully and disappeared into the portal.

Bravery strode over towards the portal as well, though her confidence was rather obviously a front. She had an almost worried look on her face. "Hey, BB, it's kind of weird to be going back like this. It's going to be really lonely there without you."

Beastboy smiled. "But it's ok, Brave. I'll be around Raven a lot, plus you've got three red emotions to battle with rather than just the one, and it doesn't matter if you lose now, right?"

Malice grinned darkly from the back of the room. "Oh, we'll make it matter. What's the fun of fighting if I can't gloat over winning all the time?"

Bravery grinned at the overt challenge. "You're on, Malice! I'll go set things up on my island!"

Bravery threw her arms around BB and hugged him tightly. "Come visit me sometime, ok? You can help me beat them up."

Beastboy laughed. "Ok, Bravery. I'll visit sometime."

She grinned. "Bye, everyone!" Bravery stepped through the portal, looking eager to rise to Malice's challenge.

Worry stepped forwards next, as no one else made a move to. She looked towards Beastboy, then averted her eyes as if she was afraid of getting caught doing something wrong. "Um... You won't... leave us... right?"

Beastboy reached out and took Worry's hands, pulling her closer to him and smiling at her. "Worry, I promise, I won't leave you guys. That's one thing you never have to worry about, ok? Even though you are Worry and all, you need to learn to have confidence and faith in some stuff, you know? Everything will usually work out on its own."

She looked into his eyes, and then smiled, her normally anxious face calming slightly. "You're not lying. I don't have to worry about you leaving us. Thank you, Beastboy. Maybe I can learn not to worry about other things too. I'll see you soon, when you visit the others, ok? Bye, Beastboy."

Worry looked towards the portal, obviously concerned over her return. She turned towards Beastboy, smiled, hugged him, and then passed into the portal.

Beastboy heard Lust almost purr into his ear as she slowly snaked her arms around his neck. "I guess I have to go too, Beastie. I won't forget you..." She lowered her voice to a whisper, speaking directly into his ear. "... Or your promise to me."

Beastboy grinned, trying to maintain his composure with Lust being so forward again. He felt her nuzzle her face to his neck, and tried to find something to say to get her to hold up her end of the bargain. "Um, I won't forget you either, Lust. I'm... uh... sorry we couldn't do what you wanted to while you were out here. Hey, ow!"

Lust pulled her lips away from the small red hickey on Beastboy's neck. "You didn't think I'd let you get away without a little something to remember me by, did you?" Lust leaned in and kissed Beastboy's cheek. "See you again soon."

She smiled, and swung her hips slightly as she walked into the portal. Beastboy looked around at the other Titans, embarrassed and blushing madly, but trying to keep his cool. Cyborg grinned and gave him a thumbs up. Robin looked like he was about to laugh also. Even Raven had a vaguely amused look on her face.

Malice grinned as she walked forward, making a big display of looking at Beastboy's new mark on his neck. "It's cute. I'm sure no one will notice it every time they see you for the next few days."

Beastboy laughed nervously. "Hey, c'mon Malice. She won't get the chance to see me again for a while."

Malice smiled. "I know. I just like to tease you. Plus, you'll have to come visit us sometime soon anyway, or we'll possess Raven and tear up the place."

Beastboy smiled, but could tell that Malice was only half-kidding. "Uh... Ok. I'll see you guys soon. Promise."

Malice gave Beastboy an over tight hug, smiling, and then waved as she stepped into the portal.

Hatred hugged Beastboy close, holding the embrace for a moment, savoring the feeling she'd grown to appreciate so much. "I hate the idea of leaving like this, but I know I have to. Thanks... for... you know... freeing us from the mental compulsion we've felt all our lives."

Beastboy laughed. "Hey, what are friends for, right? Don't worry. You won't be alone in there. You have all the other emotions to pick on."

Hatred smiled awkwardly. "You're right. I'll see you soon, Beastboy." She stepped into the portal and was gone as well.

Rage stepped up to the portal, then looked around the room, her eyes finally settling on Beastboy. "It's weird... not to be angry. I guess the seriousness of the situation kind of changes me."

She stepped towards Beastboy, grinning darkly. "But I can promise that if you don't come visit us pretty often, I'll get mad again. So, don't be a stranger, ok?"

Beastboy laughed. "Ok, I promise. I'll visit as often as Raven will let me. But if I do that for you, you have to promise not to let her get too mad at me making stupid mistakes. I don't exactly have a lot of experience dating."

Rage grinned, and then laughed as well. She hugged Beastboy fiercely, then let him go. "Bye, Beastboy. See you soon." She stepped back, and was gone.

The room was silent for a moment, as Fear looked at the portal with tears in her eyes. She put her arms back around Beastboy, clinging to him tightly. She spoke quietly, with a voice that cracked with emotion. "I don't want to go, Beastboy. I want to stay here with you."

Beastboy held her comfortingly, smiling and gently rubbing her back. "Hey, hey, calm down. You'll be ok. You have all your sisters to protect you. Plus, your father isn't there anymore. You'll be fine."

Fear pulled away, slowly. "I'll try to be brave, for you, Beastboy. You'll always save us, right? You won't let Raven get hurt?"

Beastboy smiled widely at her. "I promise. She'll never get hurt or lack anything ever again. I'll come and see you soon, ok? Don't let Malice and her sisters bother you, ok? Tell Wisdom or Bravery if they do. Don't be afraid, I'll always be here for you."

Fear smiled, hugged Beastboy again, and then turned towards the portal. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and stepped into it. Another bright flash lit the room, and the portal was gone, Raven's mind finally back together.

The room was silent for what seemed like forever. Finally, Starfire's saddened voice broke the stillness. "I shall miss them. It was fun to have so many people in our tower."

Raven, looking much more composed and much more alert, nodded. "Fun might be overstating it. Still, I'm... glad that it happened."

Cyborg grinned. "I bet BB is even more glad, heh."

Beastboy laughed nervously again. "Of course. I mean, we all got to know Raven better, and plus, I got to see you get your butt kicked a bunch of times."

Robin laughed as well. "Speaking of getting our butts kicked, this has been the longest day I have had in a while. I'm going to bed. I assume everyone is ok?"

Everyone nodded their agreement. Cyborg stretched widely as well. "Yeah, I'm gonna hit the hay, too. Y'all don't stay up too late."

Starfire watched the boys leave through the doorway to the hall, and smiled at the slightly apprehensive Beastboy and Raven. "I am most happy that you two have spoken of your love. Raven, if you ever need to talk about your relationship, I am always here, ok? Do not just hide your emotions anymore. Pleasant shlorvax!" Starfire flew quietly through the hallway, leaving the two Titans alone.

Beastboy scratched the back of his neck nervously. "So... uh... what now?"

* * *

Raven and Beastboy walked side by side down the hallway, both feeling a bit awkward. Despite having told each other of their feelings, they were still unused to the idea of being more than friends. They still hadn't spoken as they reached Raven's room, and Raven pressed the switch to open the door. The room was dark and foreboding, like normal. Raven stepped inside, and motioned for Beastboy to follow her.

Beastboy stepped inside, and the lights came on, dim as they were, as Raven's powers pulled the switch. She stood in front of her bed, arms crossed nervously. "Beastboy... I... I'm not sure what to say now. It's weird... to suddenly have such strong feelings for you."

Unsure of what to do, Beastboy shuffled his feet nervously, looking around the room. "I know what you mean, kind of. I mean, it's strange to me as well."

Raven smiled slightly, despite her discomfort. "Hey, it's not sudden for you. You've been thinking about it for years, judging from your journal."

Beastboy grinned. "C'mon. It's different thinking about it and actually hearing you tell me that you... um... love me."

The words hung in the air for a moment as both people tried to understand everything that had changed. Raven noticed the mark again on Beastboy's neck. "That thing that Lust left on your neck really stands out. You're going to have to cover it up if we go out of the tower. We don't want it too public that... um..."

"That we're dating?" Beastboy covered the mark nervously, and looked to Raven for confirmation.

"It feels weird to hear that. I guess we're dating. I don't think most couples start out their relationships with a declaration of... love... followed by the freeing of one of them from a lifetime of demonic servitude." Raven smirked slightly as she spoke.

Beastboy smiled. "So, you did mean it, right? You didn't just say you loved me because I said it to you, right?"

Raven nodded, trying to contain the rush of fairly unfamiliar emotions. "I do love you, Beastboy, but you have to understand that being free of Trigon's influence doesn't mean that I can be free to show all the emotions I want. My powers are still driven by my emotions, and we have to be careful because of that."

Beastboy nodded, stepping forwards and sitting down on the edge of Raven's bed. She still stood, nervously, in front of him at the foot of the bed. "Raven, it's ok that you can't be brightly emotional and everything. I like everything about you, and the way you are kind of withdrawn is part of that. As long as we love each other, everything will work out, right?"

Raven hesitated a moment, then sat next to Beastboy. "Yes... yes, I think it will. I think... even though some bad things might happen because of me, in the future, with you beside me, we might make it through."

Beastboy reached out and took Raven's hand. It still felt weird to be in her room, and so close to her, without her showing irritation. Her hand felt cold, and he could see a blush on her cheeks, even in the low light.

Raven felt Beastboy's warm hand holding hers, and couldn't help but smile. Despite the unfamiliarity of being this close to someone, she was enjoying the comfort she felt around him. She turned to look at him, and found that his green eyes made her feel... lighter.

Beastboy felt like the air around him was becoming electric. Being alone with Raven was so unfamiliar, but definitely something he was enjoying. He looked into her eyes, and there was a strange emotion there. He could almost tell what she was thinking as he felt himself moving closer to her.

She felt herself moving closer as well, not intentionally, but just following what her emotions were leading her towards. She instinctively closed her eyes as their faces closed in.

Beastboy felt a shock move through him as he felt his lips touch Raven's. He could tell that she felt it too, as her hand tightened around his. Beastboy pressed closer to her. The kiss was simple, but felt as though it could last forever. Raven pulled back, slightly embarrassed after only a second or two. Beastboy blushed darkly, but couldn't help from smiling. Raven smiled back at him.

"That was... new." Raven was having trouble finding words.

Beastboy grinned. "Yeah... I didn't really expect... I mean, I did sort of at the last second, but you know what I mean."

Raven nodded. "It was unexpected for me, too. I... liked it."

"Not too bad for a first kiss... right?" Beastboy scratched the back of his neck, unsure of what to say.

Raven smiled, amused by his discomfort. "You know, you seemed pretty embarrassed when Lust gave you that mark. I can still embarrass you in front of Robin and Cyborg by doing similar things, you know."

Beastboy laughed. "Yeah, right. Like you'd ever do that in front of people. I know you better than that, Raven."

Raven looked down at her hand, still holding Beastboy's. She squeezed lightly, smiling to herself. "It's strange to be like this with you."

Beastboy nodded, looking down at his hand as well. "Yeah, but we'll get used to it. I plan on being like this for a long time, Raven."

"So do I, Beastboy." Raven smiled at Beastboy, and squeezed his hand once more in a farewell fashion. "I've got to meditate and get settled again, and it's getting late. Breakfast tomorrow?"

Beastboy nodded. "Tofu eggs and fake bacon, you have to learn to like them! I'll bring you a plate, so don't get up in the morning, ok?"

Raven smiled. "That's nice of you. I'll stay here until you bring the food. Goodnight, Beastboy."

Beastboy paused for a second, unsure, but then went ahead and leaned in, giving Raven a quick peck on the lips, smiling. It wasn't as electric this time, but feeling her lips and then seeing her blush afterwards still made him happy. "G'night, Raven."

Beastboy stood up and walked over to the door, looking back for a second and smiling before walking out of Raven's room and into the hallway. Raven pulled her legs into a lotus position, concentrating and levitating into the air. She could still feel his lips pressed against hers... It was so strange to be this way, but for the first time in a long time, she could honestly say that she was truly happy.

She calmed herself slightly, beginning her rhythmic chant, meditating and soothing her emotions. Though she may have to start meditating more often to keep her emotions in check, she found herself looking forward to the future, and to her future with Beastboy.

Raven smiled. Even though broken mirrors were supposedly bad luck, today had proven to be a perfect day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This fic was first posted October 29th, 2004. Given that the current date as of this writing is October 11th, it's quite likely that actually writing this has taken over a year. I'd like to say that it was delivering quality work that took up so much time, but basically, it was various periods of writer's block, followed by various periods of being too busy to write. Thank you for reading for so long, and I hope you all enjoyed this final chapter, short as it was. I'm not sure when or even if I will be continuing to write, but I hope you at least enjoyed this one. Thanks for reading!  
-Demigod


End file.
